Yu-Gi-Oh! Cosmos (português)
by Petyr11
Summary: O ano é 2556! Com o alto avanço da tecnologia, a humanidade conseguiu manipular a energia escura e colonizou o sistema solar. Yusha é um garoto que vive em Marte, na cidade Marineris, e ele decide começar a jogar Monstros de Duelo com sua amiga Yumi. Uma história original baseada em Yu-Gi-Oh! no contexto espacial.
1. Começando a jogar

**Capítulo 1: Começando a Jogar**

_Sábado, 8 de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade Marineris._

Yusha acordou com o barulho do seu despertador. Ele tinha marcado de se encontrar com sua amiga, Yumi, para eles comprarem o primeiro deck dele de Monstros de Duelo. Ele não estava muito interessado. Mas depois dela insistir muito, ele cedeu e resolveu tirar um dia para comprar um deck com ela, que estava muito disposta a ajudá-lo.

Yusha tinha um cabelo vermelho curto, mas com volume suficiente para formar uma franja que cobria sua testa. Media em torno de 1,75m. Ele não era magro e nem malhava. mas era um pouco forte. Sua expressão facial mais comum era a de alguém pouco interessado com o que acontecia ao seu redor e mais interessado em si mesmo e em seus próprios pensamentos. Ele tinha 17 anos e seus olhos eram castanhos.

Ele se arrumou logo. Penteou seu cabelo e vestiu a roupa que sempre usava. Um camisa de manga de cor preta com um círculo branco na frente, uma calça comprida vermelha e confortável com dois bolsos, e um tênis preto. Ele não queria deixar Yumi esperando.

* * *

_**Em alguma rua da Cidade Marineris**_

Yusha caminhava para chegar até a loja, onde havia marcado de se encontrar com Yumi.

O dia estava ensolarado, a rua calma, e a cidade estava sem muito movimento.

A loja se chamava Monster Reborn Shop. Era um costume dos donos das lojas de Monstros de Duelo batizarem suas lojas com o nome de cartas clássicas do jogo. A loja ficava a 3 quarteirões da casa dele, então ele demoraria em torno de 10 minutos andando.

Enquanto chegava, ele avistou Yumi de longe. E Yumi também o viu. Ela estava animada, com um grande sorriso, e acenou para ele, levantando a braço direito bem alto.

Yumi tinha um longo cabelo rosa que quase batia em sua cintura. Seus olhos eram lilás. Ela costumava ser animada e energética. Seus peitos eram um pouco acima da média. Ela costumava vestir uma camisa preta sem manga, mas que tinha alças no seu ombro. Ela também vestia uma saia vermelha que tinha um pequeno cinto preto como decoração, uma meia-calça preta que ía até acima dos seus joelhos, e um sapato rosa. Ela tinha a mesma idade de Yusha, 17 anos, e sua altura era um pouco menor que a dele, com 1,68m.

Yusha não esperava encontrá-la lá a essa hora. Eles haviam marcado às 11 horas, e ele estava 10 minutos adiantado.

"Há quanto tempo você chegou?" Ele perguntou.

"Há uns 15 minutos." Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"Por que chegou tão cedo?"

" Eu… não queria te deixar esperando." Ela disse um pouco envergonhada.

_"_ Então vamos comprar meu deck, né?" Ele respondeu com um leve sorriso amigável para Yumi.

"Vamos."

Eles entraram na Monster Reborn Shop. Ela não era pequena, mas também não era muito grande. Haviam algumas poucas mesas, e muitos decks estruturais na vitrine dos mais variados arquétipos. Atrás do balcão estava uma moça.

"Oi Carly, esse é o Yusha, meu amigo que eu te contei, ele quer comprar um deck." disse Yumi para a atendente com muita energia.

Ela parecia ter seus 20 e poucos anos, tinha um cabelo preto e trabalhava lá. Ela era filha do dono da Monster Reborn Shop. Aparentemente Carly e Yumi eram amigas, já que Yumi jogava Monstros de Duelo casualmente há um tempo. Então provavelmente frequentava a loja há algum tempo e o que não faltou foram oportunidades para elas conversarem.

"Oi Yusha, seja bem-vindo. Yumi já deve ter te contado sobre o teste para você escolher o seu primeiro deck. Toma aqui. É aqui que você faz o teste". Ela disse de maneira simpática e deu um pequeno tablet para ele.

"Ok, eu vou fazer" ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Yusha e Yumi compraram um pequeno milkshake de chocolate que era vendido na loja, e foram logo se sentar numa das cadeiras, nas mesas redondas.

Yumi já havia explicado sobre o teste para Yusha. O tablet mostrou uma série de perguntas, com respostas de múltipla escolha. O objetivo do teste era traçar um perfil psicológico de uma pessoa que estava comprando seu primeiro deck, para que ela conseguisse começar com o deck mais adequado para sua maneira de pensar. Com isso, ela se sentiria mais confortável com o deck escolhido, e se animaria a continuar jogando Monstros de Duelo. Afinal, seria muito triste uma pessoa desanimar de continuar jogando o jogo por ter começado com um deck confuso, complicado ou que não tivesse nada a ver com a sua personalidade. O teste eliminava a possibilidade disso acontecer, recomendando os decks mais ideais a um novo jogador.

As perguntas começavam simples e abrangentes, até ficarem mais específicas e até estranhas. Então algumas delas eram a respeito de coisas simples como:

_Qual sua idade?_

_Em torno de quantos amigos você tem?  
De 1 a 10, o quão extrovertido você se considera?  
De 1 a 10, o quão introvertido você se considera?  
De 1 a 10, o quão inteligente você se considera?_

_Quais seus gêneros favoritos_ _de filmes?_

E até perguntas como:

_Qual seu tipo sanguíneo?  
Você acredita em fantasmas?  
Qual sua religião?  
Qual modelo de sociedade você considera o mais ideal?_

_Você namora?  
Qual sua opção sexual?  
Quantos filhos você pretende ter ?_

"Como saber meu tipo sanguíneo ou se eu acredito em fantasmas vai me ajudar a escolher um deck mais adequado?"

"Eu não sei" Respondeu Yumi enquanto tomava seu milkshake fazendo o clássico barulho. "Posso ver o que você está marcando?" Perguntou Yumi com muita curiosidade.

"Não Yumi, você não pode." Yusha disse sério enquanto marcava alguma opção.

"Por favor!" Yumi insistiu se inclinando para Yusha.

"Não." Ele disse sem nem olhar para ela.

"Então só me diz a pergunta que você tá respondendo agora. Só ela".

"…." Ele olhou para ela. " A pergunta que estou respondendo agora é quantos filhos eu pretendo ter."

"E quantos filhos você pretende ter?" Ela disse com muita curiosidade.

"Nenhum." Ele respondeu de maneira seca, voltando sua atenção para o tablet.

"Que? Por que nenhum?" Ela perguntou espantada.

"Filhos são gastos, te prendem a uma pessoa, e dão trabalho. E o mundo não precisa de mais pessoas. Não vejo sentido em ter um filho."

"Mas…mas…mas..." Yumi iria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela desistiu porque não tinha um bom argumento naquele momento. Então ela só fez um bico frustrada.

O teste era composto de quase 100 perguntas. E em 30 minutos Yusha respondeu todas.

O resultado que saiu foi:

_Você parece calmo, contido, e introvertido. Você parece querer um deck de controle ou defensivo, que limita as jogadas do oponente, enquanto preserva recursos e ganha vantagem no campo aos poucos. Veja abaixo algumas opções de bons decks ou arquétipos para você começar a jogar Monstros de Duelo._

Ele leu o resultado para Yumi.

"Previsível." Ela disse.

Yusha deu uma olhada na lista dos decks recomendados. Eram todos decks de controle, de destruição de recursos, ou de burn. Mas Yusha era novo no jogo, então ele não sabia qual exatamente escolher.

O deck do topo da lista era o deck mais recomendando. Ele se chamava "Deck customizado para iniciantes mais adequado para você".

" Yumi, o que você me recomenda ?" Ele disse virando o tablet para ela.

"Hmmm, vai o primeiro mesmo. Eu fui no primeiro quando fiz meu teste. Mesmo ele não sendo meu deck atual. Depois você vai melhorando como eu fiz"

"E qual seu deck atual?"

"Um deck de Blue-Eyes" ela disse com um sorriso. "Eu gosto de decks ofensivos com monstros grandes".

"Tá bom. Vou nesse mesmo." Ele disse com um leve sorriso. "Mas como exatamente eu pago por elas?"

"Você vai naquela máquina ali." Ela disse apontando para uma máquina presa numa parede ao lado do balcão. "Vem comigo, eu te mostro como funciona." Yumi em seguida se levantou chamando Yusha.

As cartas não eram produzidas a papel. E sim com a amplamente utilizada tecnologia de modelagem de matéria chamada de Solid Vision.

Cada deck tinha um um código, que listava cada carta do deck. E cada carta tinha uma espécie de assinatura.

A empresa responsável pela criação das cartas era a Duel Monsters Corporation. Ela utilizava a tecnologia do Solid Vision para codificar uma assinatura digital numa carta. Essa assinatura era o que fazia uma carta ser funcional num disco de duelo, e é essa assinatura que valida uma carta como legítima.

Como as cartas eram feitas de Solid Vision, um manipulador de matéria muito versátil e utilizado, isso significava que as cartas tinham uma alta resistência a danos, e não estragariam se fossem molhadas ou amassadas. Mesmo para conseguir rasgar uma carta, muita força era necessária.

É possível criar uma carta de Monstros de Duelo utilizando qualquer manipulador de Solid Vision. Mas essa carta, criada sem a assinatura digital, não teria função num disco de duelo. E como a grande maioria da população jogava com discos, não havia muito incentivo para se criar um mercado paralelo de cartas falsas.

A assinatura digital de cada carta e como ela é incorporada de maneira funcional num duelo são segredos industriais da Duel Monsters Corporation.

Visto que as cartas praticamente não tem nenhum custo de produção(sendo seu custo algumas poucas gramas de Solid Vision), o que faz que com que cada carta tenha um valor monetário diferente é a quantidade de assinaturas digitais por carta disponível num dado momento, e num dado contexto.

Então, por exemplo, a Monster Reborn Shop não tinha a mesma quantidade de assinaturas digitais para todas as cartas. Haviam um pouco mais de 200 mil cartas no jogo inteiro, e a Monster Reborn Shop tinha acesso a maioria delas em quantidades mais do que suficientes para um longo período de tempo. Mas algumas cartas raras tinham apenas 50 assinaturas digitais naquela loja, naquela momento, o que fazia com que seu preço aumentasse.

Também é possível converter uma carta de volta, retornando sua assinatura digital para a máquina, que poderia ser revendida depois.

Como Monstros de Duelo é um jogo muito popular, bastante acessível, com baixo custo e com muita demanda, o preço das cartas no geral é baixo. A grande maioria das cartas tem o preço de até 2 dólares por cópia. Quando um pouco mais rara ou bastante procurada, esse preço pode ir até 5 dólares. Cartas de Extra deck quando muito boas podiam chegar a 10, e quando raras a 20. As cartas mais raras do jogo chegavam a 50 ou até 100. E haviam algumas poucas cartas muito específicas podiam passar de 1000. Mas esse tipo de carta apenas colecionadores aficionados iriam atrás.

Yumi explicou como a máquina funcionava. E Yusha apenas teve que chegar na máquina de produção de cartas, passar seu cartão, mostrar o código do tablet no sensor, e o deck dele se materializou em alguns poucos segundos. Ele pegou o deck e deu uma conferida nas cartas. Ele já havia dado uma olhada nelas e em seus efeitos no tablet, mas as ver em suas mãos deu uma sensação diferente, afinal aquelas eram suas primeiras cartas

O deck de Yusha com 40 cartas feito para iniciantes custou quase 20 dólares. E junto disso ele comprou um disco de duelo por 50 dólares, totalizando quase 70 dólares.

"O que você achou do deck?" Disse Yumi.

"Eu gosto do fato que essas cartas são minhas, mas não sei se vou gostar de jogar com elas."

Eles sentaram de volta, e Yumi explicou alguns efeitos de algumas cartas para ele.

"Esse monstro não pode ser destruído em batalha, o que é útil. E essa outra impede monstros de nível 4 ou maior de atacarem."

Depois de algumas explicações, Yusha entendeu o deck o melhor que pôde. Ele já sabia das regras de Monstros de Duelo por cima, porque todo mundo absorvia elas culturalmente, mesmo sem se interessar pelo jogo. E Yumi já havia explicado melhor para ele anteriormente sobre as regras. Então ele só estava tendo problemas com algumas cartas específicas.

"Yusha, vamos duelar logo, você já entendeu seu deck! " Disse ela apressada querendo já sair da loja.

"Tá bom, vamos.". Ele disse um pouco animado, com um leve sorriso.

* * *

_**No Parque Bond**_

O parque Bond era grande, com uma grama sintética com um lindo tom de verde. Ele não ficava cheio,e passava um atmosfera de tranquilidade. Yusha e Yumi estavam numa pequena arena do parque onde normalmente se jogava Monstros de Duelo.

O parque ficava bem perto da loja, então Yusha e Yumi preferiram ir logo duelar na arena, em vez de jogarem dentro da loja.

Yumi mostrou como se colocava o disco de duelo para Yusha, e explicou para ele algumas funcionalidades. O disco dele era vermelho, e o dela era rosa. A versão que usavam era a versão mais padrão, funcional e barata de um disco de duelo. Eles eram retangulares com as pontas bem arredondandas, tinham uma tela touchscreen com múltiplas funcionalidades, e durante o duelo exibia o campo do jogador e o do oponente. Clicando em cada carta, era possível ler o efeito delas.

Os monstros eram colocados na lâmina de Solid Vision que era criada na ativação do disco. A lâmina tinha uma formato de um arco, como um retângulo curvado, e redondo nas pontas. A lâmina poderia ser customizada em cor e formato. Mas o padrão dela era ser preta, com as bordas fortemente iluminadas na mesma cor que o disco.

As cartas mágica e armadilhas eram colocadas numa pequena abertura do disco, que tanto servia para isso quanto para enviar cartas para o cemitério.

Quando um monstro era colocado na lâmina, o disco emitia rapidamente partículas de Solid Vision no ar, e as manipulava remotamente para fazer um holograma do monstro. As informações desse holograma estavam armazenadas na assinatura digital, assim como todas as outras informações da carta.

Todos os movimentos dos hologramas eram animações. Essas animações eram uma mistura de animação pré-programadas, com animações adaptativas para cada situação. O objetivo dessas animações era fazer o duelo parecer mais real, intenso, interessante e divertido de se assistir.

Quando um monstro posicionado na lâmina era destruído, era possível mandá-lo para o cemitério manualmente pela abertura, ou automatizando o processo. Nesse caso, a carta na lâmina era desmaterializada em Solid Vision, que voltava a ser materializada dentro do disco.

O disco possuía um reconhecedor de voz. Isso significava que efeitos e cartas podiam ser ativados dando a ordem. Mas ainda assim tudo poderia ser feito manualmente pela tela touchscreen.

Havia uma luz no disco que se chamava "Luz de tempo de reação". Sempre que o oponente fazia uma ação e era possível fazer uma chain com algum efeito, a luz acendia por 5 segundos, e esse era o tempo que o jogador tinha para responder com uma chain. Bastava ele anunciar a resposta com o efeito enquanto a luz estivesse acesa.

Também havia um botão chamado "pausar duelo". Isso era útil para se ler feitos gigantes e complicados dos monstros do oponente e o impedia de continuar o duelo por um período de tempo. Porém essa funcionalidade tinha um limite máximo de 1 minuto por jogador. Esse limite existia para evitar abusos da função.

O disco também contava com uma Inteligência artificial que dava informação básicas. Como quantidade de LP,quantidade de cartas no cemitério, cartas na mão do oponente, se um determinado monstro do oponente poderia ser destruído por efeito ou batalha, ou dúvida de regras.

Quando uma jogada inválida era feita durante um duelo, o disco de duelo informava que a jogada era inválida, e não mostrava o monstro invocado. Então se por exemplo,durante um duelo, Yusha invocasse um monstro level 8 sem tributos, o monstro não apareceria. E o oponente não saberia qual monstro ele tem em mãos. Porém, fora de um duelo qualquer monstro seria demonstrado caso fosse colocado na lâmina.

O disco também tinha algumas outras funções não relacionadas a duelo como conexão com internet e comunicação por áudio de vídeo.

Depois de explicar o básico para Yusha, ela foi para o outro lado da arena, cheia de energia e entusiasmo.

"Yuuuuushaaaaaaa, boa sorte!" Ela disse com uma grande sorriso e acenando para ele. E logo depois mandou um beijo para ele. Ele não soube muito bem como reagir a isso.

Ele ativou o modo de duelo, sincronizou com o disco dela e eles enfim começaram um duelo.

"Duelo" Eles gritaram quase juntos.

Nesse momento o deck de ambos foi embaralhado. E eles compraram 5 cartas.

**Turno 1:**

**Yusha LP: 8000 Mão: 5  
0M – 0S/T**

**Yumi LP: 8000 Mão: 5  
0M - 0S/T**

" Yusha, eu vou te deixar começar "

"Tá bom. Eu coloco 1 monstro virado para baixo, e também mais 4 cartas viradas para baixo." Ele disse enquanto colocava o monstro na lâmina, e outras 3 cartas pela pequena abertura do disco. "E agora eu ativo Pot of Duality. Com essa carta eu posso excavar as 3 primeiras cartas do meu deck e adicionar uma delas para minha mão." Ele pegou 3 cartas do topo do deck, escolheu uma, colocou as outras duas no deck, e o deck foi embaralhado automaticamente.

"Eu ativo Card of Demise. Com ela eu posso comprar cartas até que eu tenha 3 na minha mão, mas eu descarto toda a minha mão no final do turno. Como minha mão tem nenhuma carta, eu compro 3 cartas. Coloco duas para baixo e encerro meu turno."

E no final ele descartou a última carta da sua mão,que era uma armadilha.

**Turno 2:**

**Yusha LP: 8000 Mão: 0  
1M - 5S/T**

**Yumi LP: 8000 Mão: 5  
0M - 0S/T**

**"**Nada mal para um iniciante! Você já tem 6 cartas no campo." Ela disse empolgada e surpresa. "Meu turno, eu compro." Ela puxou uma carta do deck. " Eu ativo The Melody of Awakening Dragon. Com ela eu descarto uma carta..." ela enviou uma carta pela abertura do disco. "...e depois adiciono 2 monstros dragões do meu deck." Nesse momento ela selecionou duas opções na tela touchscreen e as duas cartas foram ejetadas para fora do deck, para que Yumi as pegasse. Elas eram Blue-eyes White Dragon e Blue-eyes Alternative White Dragon. No momento que Yumi pegou as cartas, Yusha podia ver no seu disco quais cartas ela pegou.

"Eu posso revelar Blue-eyes White Dragon da minha mão para invocar Blue-eyes Alternative White Dragon" ela gritou no momento que colocou a carta no disco dela. Nesse momento, um dragão azulado apareceu no campo.

**Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon LV8 Dragon/Light 3000/2500**

"Eu ativo Solemn Strike, e nego a invocação do seu Blue-eyes pagando 1500 LP" Disse Yusha enquanto colocava um braço pra frente com um sorriso e via o dragão sendo esmagado por um raio.

**Yusha LP : 8000-6500**

"Isso não foi nada Yusha." Disse ela com um tom muito confiante. " Eu ativo Ancient Rules, e com ela eu posso invocar um Blue-eyes White Dragon da minha mão" ela anunciou e invocou outro dragão no seu campo.

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 Dragon/Light 3000/2500**

Dessa vez, Yusha não respondeu.

"Eu ataco com meu Blue-eyes." disse ela colocando o braço para frente.

"Eu ativo Blazing Mirror Force,e mais uma vez destruo seu dragão. Mas nós dois recebemos danos igual a metade do monstro destruído". Yusha disse com um pequeno sorriso enquanto ativava sua carta.

Blue-Eyes lançou uma rajada da sua boca, mas uma parede de fogo apareceu no campo que absorveu a rajada. Depois, a parede de fogo explodiu em chamas por todo o campo da Yumi, destruindo Blue-eyes.

**Yusha LP:6500-5000  
Yumi LP:8000-6500**

"Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e encerro meu turno" Disse Yumi.

**Turno 3:**

**Yusha LP: 5000 Mão: 0  
1M - 3S/T**

**Yumi LP: 6500 Mão: 2  
0M - 1S/T**

"Meu turno. Eu compro uma carta!" Disse Yusha, que estava realmente se divertindo com aquilo tudo. " Eu invoco Knight Defender da minha mão..." E apareceu um guerreiro de armadura vermelha e uma capa preta segurando uma espada bravamente. "...e equipo ele com minha carta mágica Mage Power, e ele ganha 500 ATK por cada mágica ou armadilha no meu campo. Eu controlo 3, então isso dá 1500 de ATK". Yusha disse com 3 dedos levantados.

**Knight DefenderLV4 Warrior/Earth 1900/1200**

**Knight Defender ATK: 1900-3400**

"E agora eu te ataco diretamente"disse Yusha com um leve sorriso.

"Eu ativo Call of the Haunted e invoco Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon do meu cemitério"

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon LV8 Dragon/Light 3000/2500**

"Mas ele ainda será destruído." Disse Yusha. O guerreiro destruiu o dragão, e Yumi perdeu 400 LP.

**Yumi LP: 6500-6100**

"E encerro meu turno" Yusha disse.

**Turno 4:**

**Yusha LP: 5000 Mão: 0  
2M - 3S/T**

**Yumi LP: 6100 Mão: 2  
0M - 0S/T**

"Meu turno. Compro 1 carta" gritou Yumi. " Ativo da minha mão Cards of Consonance. Eu descarto White Stone of Legend para comprar 2 cartas. E por eu ter descartado White Stone of Legend, eu posso adicionar 1 Blue-eyes para minha mão." Disse ela enquanto pegava a carta ejetada do seu deck.

Ela continuou "Agora eu ativo Trade-In, descarto o Blue-eyes e compro mais duas cartas." Ela comprou mais duas cartas ao descartar duas. Ela tem 4 cartas na mão agora. "E eu invoco Manju of the Ten Thousand Mãos."

**Manju of the Ten Thousand Mãos LV4 Fairy/Light 1400/1000**

"Quando esse monstro é invocado, ele me permite adicionar um monstro ritual ou uma magia de Ritual do meu deck para minha mão. Eu adiciono Chaos Form. E eu ativo Chaos Form para invocar Blue-eyes Chaos Max Dragon." Ela disse com um tom sério enquanto ativava Chaos Form. "Eu posso banir um Blue-eyes White Dragon do meu cemitério para oferecê-lo como tributo."

Nesse momento, uma chama púrpura e negra apareceu no campo em torno de um círculo. O Blue-Eyes utilizando como tributo apareceu no campo e foi engolido pelas chamas.

"O contrato foi feito. O grande dragão branco foi consumido pelo caos e se tornou um com ele. **Invocação Ritual!** Apareça… Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon". E do centro do círculo saiu um intenso e grande pilar de energia azul em direção ao céu, fazendo surgir um novo monstro de dentro dele. Um dragão azul bem grande que era o novo Blue-Eyes.

**Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon LV8 Dragon/Dark 4000/0**

Yusha viu Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX na sua frente e realmente ficou surpreso. Ele estava animado e deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Yumi! Que legal seu dragão. Mas será que ele vai ser o suficiente para me vencer?"

"Sim, eu tenho. Esse duelo acaba esse turno!"

"Você tem certeza disso?" Ele disse de maneira desafiadora.

"Tenho!" Ela disse confiante.

"Então vamos lá, me mostre sua jogada". Ele a desafiou novamente.

"Eu ativo a Magia de Equipamento Megamorph, e equipo ela no Chaos MAX Dragon. Quando os meus pontos estão de vida estão acima do seu, o ATK monstro equipado fica com metade do ataque. Mas quando estão abaixo, o ATK fica dobrado."

Nesse momento, o ATK do Chaos Max diminuiu para 2000, e ele diminui de tamanho para a metade do que era antes.

**Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon ATK: 4000-2000**

"Qual o propósito de diminuir o ATK do seu monstro?" Yusha perguntou desconfiado.

"Você vai ver!" Yumi disse com confiança e um leve sorriso "Eu uso o Manju para atacar seu Knight Defender" Manju tinha 1400 de ATK. Knight Defender tinha 3400. Isso significava 2000 de dano para Yumi. Manju avançou contra o guerreiro e foi cortado por ele.

**Yumi LP: 6100-4100**

**Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon ATK: 2000-8000**

Agora os pontos de vida da Yumi estavam menores do que o de Yusha.  
O que significava que Chaos MAX estava com 8000 de ATK. O dragão cresceu e ficou gigante,do tamanho de um pequeno prédio. Era impossível não reparar num dragão gigante no meio do parque Bond. Mas todos ao redor sabiam que era só mais um holograma de Monstros de Duelo, e todos já estavam muito acostumados.

"Quando Chaos MAX dragon ataca um monstro em modo de defesa, ele dá dano perfurante dobrado! Esse duelo acabou Yusha. Não importa qual seja seu monstro virado para baixo. Ele será destruído e você sofrerá um dano gigantesco." Ela declarou com confiança. Ela queria impressionar Yusha e mostrar o quanto ela era boa em Monstros de Duelo. E as coisas estavam indo bem para ela. Yumi declararia o ataque, e daria dano perfurante dobrado, e Yusha provavelmente receberia muito mais que 8000 de dano de uma só vez.

"Yumi, é verdade que seu monstro é bem forte, e é provável que eu perca nesse turno. Então por favor, vá e frente, dê seu melhor hoje. Seria uma honra perder para seu dragão". Ele disse com um sorriso. Ele estava realmente gostando do duelo.

"Chaos MAX, ataque o monstro dele e termine logo esse duelo!" Ela disse confiante.

"Eu ativo a carta armadilha Quaking Mirror Force. Seu dragão é virado para baixo em posição de defesa e não pode mudar de posição." Yusha ativou a carta com um pouco empolgado.

"O quê?" O dragão foi engolido por areia e sumiu,virando um monstro para baixo no campo. Megamorph foi destruída e enviada para o cemitério. O ATK do Knight Defender foi para 2900 por Yusha ter retirado uma carta armadilha do seu campo.

**Knight Defender ATK: 3400-2900**

"você estava tão determinada a vencer nesse turno que esqueceu das minhas duas cartas viradas para baixo. Eu li o efeito do Chaos MAX e vi que ele tinha algumas defesas, então você devia estar convencida que venceria nesse turno porque achou que mesmo se algumas das minhas cartas fosse uma carta de destruição, o Chaos MAX não seria afetado. Eu também te provoquei para você achar que poderia vencer nesse turno. " Ele disse um pouco contente.

Yumi ficou irritada, por ter sido provocada, manipulada e ter caído na armadilha do garoto. Ela achou que seria fácil vencer Yusha por ele ser um iniciante. E que ele ficaria impressionado com ela. Mas o deck dele também não era ruim. E ela percebeu algo em seu próprio deck, que era a falta de cartas que destroem mágicas e armadilhas. Se ela tivesse usado alguma, talvez os dois primeiros Blue-Eyes que invocou não tivessem sido destruídos, e o duelo seria bem diferente.

"Eu encerro meu turno." Yumi disse um pouco chateada. Mas ela resolveu encarar essa situação como um aprendizado, e não deixar se abalar por isso.

A situação agora era o Chaos MAX dela virado para baixo, um monstro virado para baixo no campo de Yusha, e o Knight Defender com 2900 ATK. Na zona de mágicas e armadilhas, Yusha tinha Mage power equipado no Knight Defender, e uma carta virada para baixo.

**Turno 5:**

**Yusha LP: 5000 Mão: 0  
2M - 2S/T**

**Yumi LP: 4100 Mão: 1  
1M - 0S/T**

"Meu turno, eu compro" Disse Yusha.

A carta que ele comprou foi um Solar Flare Dragon.

"Eu invoco Solar Flare Dragon." Ele disse enquanto colocava o monstro em seu disco.

**Solar Flare Dragon LV4 Pyro/Fire 1500/1000**

Um monstro coberto de chamas apareceu.

"Solar Flare Dragon infringe 500 de dano no oponente no final do meu turno. E depois eu ativo minha carta armadilha Ceasefire, e você recebe 500 de dano por cada monstro no campo. E todos os monstros virados para baixo viram para cima. São 4 monstros. Isso te dá 2000 de dano."

Chaos MAX dragon e o monstro de Yusha (que era um simples Marshmallon) foram virados para cima. Knight Defender foi para 2400 de ATK.

**Yumi LP: 4100-2100**

**Knight Defender ATK: 2900-2400 **

"Solar Flare, ataque o Chaos MAX dragon". Solar Flare soltou uma bolo de fogo no dragão, e dragão foi rapidamente destruído.

"Knight Defender, ataque Yumi diretamente."

**Yumi LP: 2100-0**

**Yusha Vence.**

Quando o duelo terminou, Yusha foi correndo para Yumi, que estava um pouco chateada.

"Ei, Yumi, eu gostei de duelar. Eu não queria admitir isso, mas eu realmente gostei de te vencer" Ele disse com um sorriso. Yusha não era de sorrir muito, então aquela situação deve ter sido algo realmente especial para ele.

Yumi achou que venceria, mas parte dela ficou muito feliz por ter conseguido tirar aquele sorriso de Yusha, que normalmente era sério e pouco animado. Ela queria ser capaz de conseguir fazer isso mais vezes. Por isso ela não conseguiu mais ficar chateada pela situação. E ficou feliz por ter perdido, se fosse para fazê-lo fica bem.

Yumi retribuiu o sorriso de Yusha com o seu sorriso de sempre.

"Yusha, eu percebi que tenho que melhorar meu deck. E você também precisa melhorar o seu se quiser vencer outros jogadores".

"Tá bom. Vamos jogar mais e melhorar juntos".


	2. O encontro

**Capítulo 2: O encontro**

_Sábado, __22__ de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris._

A cidade Marineris é uma das 10 maiores cidades de Marte. Ela se localiza perto Dos Valles Marineris, um grande sistema de cânions do planeta.

A colonização de Marte começou na metade do século 21,e na metade do século 22 já haviam cidades com centenas de habitantes. No século 23, haviam cidades com centenas de milhares. E no ano de 2556, já existem centenas de pequenas cidades independentes com milhares de habitantes, e muitas cidades com milhões. As maiores delas, como Marineris, tinham cerca de 10 milhões de habitantes. A população marciana atualmente é estimada de cerca de 300 milhões de habitantes.

As cidades de Marte precisavam estar todas em cúpulas que variavam de algumas de centenas até dezenas de milhares, tendo a maior cúpula em torno de 50 mil quilômetros de área. Os motivos para isso são óbvios. Marte não é um planeta que naturalmente sustenta vida e nem é favorável a vida terrestre. Logo é necessário criar um ecossistema fechado e controlado, onde se possa controlar condições como oxigênio, clima, temperatura e gravidade. E assim criar um lugar adaptado para a vida terrestre e auto sustentável. Onde tudo que é consumido foi produzido lá, e é reaproveitado.

O projeto de terraformação de Marte já havia começado há uns 200 anos. O processo de terraformação consiste em mudar as condições de um planeta para condições similares a Terra, por exemplo aumentando as taxas de oxigênio e inserindo água e plantas, criando um ecossistema no planeta. E por consequência, permitindo os humanos e outras formas de vida terrestre a viverem foras das cúpulas. Quando isso acontecer, a população poderá sair das cúpulas e explorar o resto do planeta vermelho, que nesse ponto não seria vermelho, e sim um planeta verde e com muita água como a Terra.

Atualmente o processo de terraformação está em 70%. A estimativa é que em torno dos próximos 20 a 30 anos ele se conclua, e seja seguro sair das cúpulas e explorar mais o ambiente marciano. Isso facilitaria muito o crescimento das cidades, o deslocamento no planeta, a explosão do crescimento da população e da imigração da Terra e a produção de recursos gerais.

* * *

_**Em alguma rua na Cidade**_ _**Marineris**_

Era noite, e Yusha caminhava numa rua movimentada de Marineris. Carros voavam como sempre, prédios muito altos e arredondados estavam por todos os lados, haviam luzes de ourtdoors em todos os cantos, e as pessoas aproveitavam seu tempo de diversas formas.

E ao seu lado direito estava Yumi, agarrada ao seu braço. Ela segurava a sua mão e parte do seu braço. Os cabelos dela encostavam no dele.

"Yumi, você não acha que está um pouco perto…demais?" Yusha disse meio envergonhado.

"Sim, eu estou perto demais. Algum problema com isso?" Ela disse com um sorriso olhando para ele.

"Hmm, eu tenho um problema com isso sim." Ele disse ainda envergonhado.

"Mas você pode superar esse problema e aproveitar nosso passeio?" Ela disse.

"Eu acho que...posso" Ele disse envergonhado,e cedendo àquela situação. Ela estava perfumada, e ele a conhecia bem. Não era um real problema ela estar agarrada no braço dele. Ele só não estava acostumado com aquela aproximação que a Yumi estava tendo.

Dias atrás Yumi havia convidado Yusha para um encontro no sábado a noite. Yusha aceitou ao convite, e ele foram ver um filme no cinema. Eles lancharam depois disso, e agora estavam caminhando de volta para casa. Eles moravam próximos, então o caminho era o mesmo. Essa não era a primeira e nem segunda vez que eles haviam saído juntos,mas isso foi há bastante tempo. E dessa vez a atitude de Yumi para ele estava diferente.

Yusha nesse momento usava uma calça jeans e uma camisa vermelha. E Yumi usava uma camisa rosa e uma calça jeans também.

Como eles estavam em silêncio,e isso incomodava um pouco Yusha, ele perguntou:

"Yumi, porque você quis sair comigo hoje?"

"Hmm, porque eu realmente queria ver aquele filme, e você é uma boa companhia." Ela disse olhando para ele com um grande sorriso.

"Certo, e porque eu sou uma boa companhia?"

"hmmm..." ela colou o dedo indicador na sua boca e olhou para cima "...você me trata bem, e eu gosto de ficar perto de você" Ela sorriu.

"Mas não existe nenhuma outra pessoa que te trate bem e que você goste de ficar perto?"

"Ah….talvez exista, quem sabe? Mas eu te escolhi, Yusha. E você…. por que aceitou sair comigo hoje? "

"Por que? Deixa eu pensar um pouco sobre isso" ele refletiu por 10 segundos e disse "Eu não tinha planos para hoje, e aceitei um convite ao cinema para ver um filme. Então entre ficar em casa hoje a noite, e ir ao cinema com uma amiga, eu escolhi a segunda a opção."

Essa resposta deixou Yumi um pouco frustrada.

"Então você só saiu comigo porque não tinha planos?" Ela disse com uma cara frustrada fazendo um bico " Então se qualquer pessoa te chamasse para sair você iria? E aquele homem ali, se ele te chamasse para ir ao cinema, você iria também?" Ela disse apontando para um homem gordinho que lia algo num tablet.

"Yumi, se aquele homem me chamasse para sair, eu não iria, eu não o conheço."

"Ah, então você saiu comigo hoje porque foi eu que te chamei?"

Yusha parou de andar, se virou para ela, fez contato visual e disse com um tom sério.

"Eu quero te deixar uma coisa bem clara. Eu estou aqui com você não exatamente porque eu não tinha mais nada para fazer em casa. E sim porque você é minha amiga, e eu não tenho mais ninguém que me chamaria para sair ou fazer algo diferente. Eu realmente estou gostando de ter saído com você. Yumi, obrigado por ter me chamado para sair. Eu realmente gosto da sua companhia. Então por favor, não tenha mal entendidos ou ache que só estou aqui com você agora por não ter nada de melhor para fazer." Ele disse e depois deu um sorriso.

Yumi ficou espantada e muito envergonhada ouvindo isso. Ela não esperava aquilo, mas ela gostou muito de entender melhor como Yusha pensava.

Yusha e Yumi haviam se conhecido há 5 anos na escola, quando ambos tinham 12 anos. Yusha era (e ainda é) um garoto sozinho, introvertido, tímido, calmo, que tinha dificuldade de se comunicar e de se expressar. Já Yumi sempre foi o contrário disso. Ela era popular, bonita e animada. Ela se interessou por Yusha em algum momento quando eles tinham 12.

Algo em Yusha chamava atenção de Yumi. Por isso ela se aproximou do garoto e foi a primeira real amiga dele. Talvez tenha sido curiosidade, ou admiração, porque apesar de suas dificuldades de lidar com suas emoções e de se relacionar, Yusha ainda era confiante, inteligente, corajoso e realmente se importava com ela mais do que seus outros amigos. E foram essas as características de Yusha que chamaram atenção de Yumi e fizeram ela gostar dele. Chegando ao ponto que atualmente ela é a única amiga que ele tem, e ele é a pessoa com quem ela mais passa tempo junto.

No fundo, o que mais Yumi quer é fazer Yusha se sentir bem e fazê-lo sorrir. Ela não entende porque ela quer isso, ela só sabe que quer proteger os raros sorrisos de felicidade do Yusha.

"Tá bom, eu já entendi, desculpa por ter te chateado." Ela disse olhando para baixo um pouco envergonhada.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos parados, enquanto Yusha olhava para ela.

"Eu não quero ir para a casa agora. Quero te mostrar uma coisa." Ele disse com um tom sério.

"O que?" Ela perguntou olhando de volta para ele.

"Só venha comigo." Ele pegou na mão dela, e a guiou ela até algum lugar.

Yusha segurava na mão de Yumi e eles caminhavam para um lugar que ela não conhecia bem. Ela não estava mais agarrada ao braço dele, mas gostou da atitude dele de pegar na mão dela, coisa que ele nunca tinha feito antes.

Eles subiram uma pequena colina. E Yumi ainda não tinha entendido o que eles estavam fazendo ali.

Quando chegaram no topo da pequena colina, Yusha disse:

"É aqui." ele disse com um leve sorriso.

"Aqui o quê?"

"É, eu realmente não te expliquei. Então faz o seguinte, senta no chão." Ele disse já sentando no chão. Ele olhou para ela e deu um sorriso, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Tá bom Yusha, se é o que você deseja." Ela sentou,sem tirar os olhos dele.

"Agora a gente deita." e ele deitou na grama no topo daquela colina. Ele estava realmente aproveitando aquele momento.

E Yumi deitou ao lado dele. E nesse momento, quando olhou para cima, ela viu o céu mais estrelado e bonito que ela já tinha visto na vida.

"Ohhh, isso é...bonito" Ela disse lentamente.

"Sim, é." Ele disse deitado olhando para o céu.

"E porque você me trouxe aqui?"

"Você me convidou para um encontro, nós passamos um bom tempo juntos, e eu quis te mostrar um dos meus segredos. De vez em quando eu venho nessa colina, olhar para esse céu estrelado, e pensar na minha vida e no universo. E descobrir esse lugar me fez me interessar por astronomia, para saber o que são cada uma daquelas luzes." Yusha disse com um sorriso.

"Ah, então é por isso que você se interessa por astronomia."

"Sim, eu acho que esse é o motivo que me fez me interessar. E eu quis compartilhar esse pequeno segredo da minha vida desinteressante com você, como um agradecimento. E desculpa se as vezes eu pareço rude, frio ou que não ligo para você, eu só não sei me expressar bem."

Yumi achou aquelas palavras muito fofas vindo de alguém tão frio como Yusha.

"E obrigado também por ter me mostrado que jogar Monstros de Duelo era algo tão divertido" Yusha disse.

Yusha e Yumi haviam jogado várias partidas desde o primeiro duelo entre eles. Algumas Yusha venceu, outras Yumi venceu. Duelar foi uma maneira deles se aproximarem ainda mais.

"Me sinto honrada de saber que fui merecedora de saber desse seu segredo. E que você quis compartilhar ele comigo." Ela disse sorrindo. Mas Yusha não respondeu nada. Um vento passou e isso deu a eles uma sensação boa. Eles estavam aproveitando o momento.

E alguns minutos em silêncio se passaram.

Até que:

"Yusha..."

"Que foi?"

Ele estava deitado. Ela se virou e ficou por cima dele, com suas duas mãos uma ao lado de cada braço dele. Yusha ficou muito envergonhado.

"Yumi, eu não sei porque você fez isso, mas seja lá o que for fazer, faça direito e não se arrependa depois." Yumi ficou vermelha depois de ouvir isso.

"Yusha….eu"

"..."

"eu…..eu….." Ela estava muito nervosa para continuar. E Yusha também ficou muito nervoso.

"Yumi, eu sei que você gosta de mim. Pronto, não precisa sofrer tanto com essa pressão. Eu já sabia há muito tempo." Yusha disse ainda parado vendo ela em cima dele. Ele estava desconfortável e nervoso, porque não sabia o que dizer. Então ele apenas disse isso por impulso para aliviar a situação para eles dois.

Yumi ficou super envergonhada. Mas também ficou aliviada por Yusha saber o que ela sente por ele. Mas mesmo assim algumas poucas lágrimas saíram dela. Ela saiu de cima dele e ficou sentada chorando um pouco de costas para ele.

"Yumi, não aconteceu nada de verdade para você chorar." Ela estava de costas para ele, enquanto se levantava e se sentava no chão

"Você é um idiota, Yusha." ela disse.

"Por que eu sou um idiota?"

"Você foi insensível e tirou meu momento de confessar meus sentimentos para você".

Yusha pensou sobre isso, e viu que ela estava certa. Ele realmente tirou isso dela. Talvez aquele momento fosse mais importante para ela do que para ele. Ele precisava reparar isso de alguma forma. Por isso ele se levantou, foi até ela, chegou na sua frente, e se sentou. Yumi estava olhando para ele sem entender muito o que ele estava fazendo. Ele limpou as lágrimas delas com seus dedos e segurou nas duas mãos de Yumi.

"Pronto Yumi, fale o que você quiser agora. Eu não vou estragar seu momento." Ele disse com um sorriso olhando ela nos olhos.

"Tá bom" Ela olhou para ele, se acalmou, respirou fundo e disse. "Yusha, eu gosto de você " Ela disse muito envergonhada.

"Tudo bem Yumi, e eu estou feliz que você gosta de mim" Ele disse com um sorriso. E Yumi retribuiu com outro sorriso. "Mas e agora? O que acontece?"

"O que acontece? É óbvio o que acontece." Ela disse isso, mas ela mesmo não fazia ideia do que aconteceria. Ela olhou para baixo pensando um pouco. Até que disse a melhor ideia que veio a mente dela.

"Agora você me beija!" Ela disse franzindo a testa.

"Eu? Por que eu? Não foi você que se confessou para mim?" Ele disse com um sorriso debochado. Porque nem ele mesmo sabia o que fazer naquele momento, muito menos beijá-la

"Sim, mas você tem que me beijar."

"…..." Yusha ficou com uma cara surpresa e assustado.

Yumi fechou os olhos e fez um biquinho.

"Yumi, eu preciso ser sincero com você. Eu não vou te beijar. Não porque eu não quero, e sim porque eu não sei lidar com isso que você está fazendo. Eu nunca beijei uma garota, e nenhuma nunca se confessou para mim antes, eu não sei o que eu faço. Me desculpa, mas eu tenho di-" e nesse momento ela se aproximou, e deu um selinho nele que durou uns 5 segundos.

Depois ela se afastou e observou ele por um tempo.

Yusha estava confuso e um pouco assustado com o que acabara de acontecer.

"Obrigado Yumi... por me ajudar com... isso. Mas eu não posso... me relacionar com você dessa maneira. Eu só...não sei como fazer isso." Ele estava com dificuldade de entender o que estava acontecendo e não sabia lidar com a situação.

Yumi olhou para ele com um olhar melancólico e disse com um sorriso " Tudo bem, eu te respeito, vou esperar você estar pronto."

"Obrigado."

Os dois saíram da pequena colina com o lindo céu estrelado, e voltaram para as ruas, para irem para suas casas. Eles andavam de mão dadas.

Chegando na porta de casa da Yumi, ela disse.

"Então eu acho que é só isso, não é?" Ela disse, como se esperasse mais algo.

Yusha não sabia como responder a isso. Claramente parecia ter mais alguma coisa que ela queria, ela estava parada, mas ele não sabia p quê fazer.

Até que ele olhou nos olhos dela, e sentiu que ela queria outro beijo. Ele sentiu que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer. Ele foi em frente lentamente, e a beijou. Foi um beijo doce que durou alguns segundos.

Depois do beijo, ela disse " Obrigado por ter entendido. E obrigado por ter saído comigo" Ela disse com um doce sorriso. E Yusha retribuiu com outro sorriso.

"Eu quero te ver amanhã, no parque." Yusha disse.

"No parque? Tudo bem, a gente se vê lá amanhã, vamos jogar de novo." Ela disse.

Eles se despediram, Yumi entrou em casa e Yusha caminhou de volta para sua casa, pensando que esse era um dia que ele não queria esquecer.


	3. Os heróis aparecem

**Capítulo ****3****: ****Os heróis aparecem**

_Domingo__, __2__3__ de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris.._

Yusha caminhava para o Parque Bonds para encontrar Yumi. Ele portava seu disco de duelo no braço esquerdo. Tanto o Parque quanto a Monster Reborn Shop eram próximos da casa dele. Então ele sempre ia andando.

Yusha se aproximava do Parque, e viu Yumi, que acenou para ele.Já era normal ela chegar antes dele quando eles marcavam de se encontrar em algum lugar.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela correu em direção a ele e lhe deu um abraço cheio de energia e vontade. Ele não esperava por isso e foi pego de surpresa.

"Eu estava ansiosa para te ver, Yusha." Ela disse no canto do ouvido dele

"Ah, que bom Yumi." Ele disse envergonhado, sem saber direito como reagir. Não era comum a Yumi dar aquele tipo de abraço nele.

Ela desfez o abraço, segurou nos ombros dele e disse "Antes de duelarmos, vamos passar na Monster Reborn. Eu quero melhorar o meu deck, e eu sei que você também quer melhorar o seu."

"Sim, eu quero." ele deu um leve sorriso.

"Vamos lá." Yumi disse e pegou não mão dele. Yusha gostou dessa atitude dela.

Desde a primeira vez que duelou e montou seu deck, Yusha tinha ficado mais interessado por Monstros de Duelo. Então ele pesquisou sobre o jogo, sobre as cartas, e sobre como montar decks. Ele queria se tornar um duelista competente.

Nas suas pesquisas, aprendeu muito sobre as invocações de Extra Deck. Elas eram Fusão, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, Link e Energy.

Monstros de Duelo foi um jogo criado há mais de 500 anos atrás na Terra, no Japão. Foi criado em torno de 1990. E a invocação Fusão existia desde o início. Passado uns 40 anos, a invocação Synchro foi criada em torno de 2030. Depois Xyz foi criada em 2070. Pendulum em 2100. E Link em 2150.

Desde então, a última invocação criada foi a Energy Summon em 2210, para representar a manipulação da energia escura pela humanidade, que foi o principal fator para que a humanidade conseguisse colonizar o sistema de solar de maneira rápida e eficiente.

No final do século 20 e por todo o 21, a energia escura era uma forma hipotética de energia que estaria distribuída por todo espaço, e que tendia a acelerar a expansão do Universo. Os cientistas sabiam que o universo estava se expandindo, mas para isso acontecer requeria energia. Então o nome dessa energia misteriosa foi batizada de energia escura, sendo ela a força que acelera a expansão do universo. E até esse momento, ele era hipotética.

Porém, na metade do século 22, cientistas conseguiram pela primeira vez manipular essa energia que permeava todo o espaço. E no momento que eles conseguiram manipular essa energia, ele podiam convertê-la de outras formas. Essa foi a maior e melhor descoberta da história da humanidade, e depois desse evento o século 22 foi marcado pelo alto esforço de conseguir manipular e transformar a energia escura em algo viável acessível para toda a população. Esse período foi chamado de O Grande Salto Energético.

Como a energia escura está em todo lugar, por ser uma energia intrínseca ao espaço, ela é infinita. Ou melhor dizendo, ela é tão finita quanto o próprio espaço.

Uma maneira poética de interpretar a manipulação da energia escura seria dizer que a humanidade superou as barreiras da matéria e conseguiu tirar energia do próprio comos.

A partir dessa descoberta no século 22, toda a sociedade humana foi aderindo ao uso da energia escura para energizar todos os seus equipamentos do dia a dia. Por ser uma energia infinita, de fácil acesso, extremamente eficiente. E esse foi o principal fator para que a colonização do sistema solar fosse tão mais rápida e eficiente do que se previa.

As pessoas no seu dia a dia utilizavam baterias de energia escura. Que poderia ser convertida ou não em outras formas de energia como a elétrica. Então por exemplo: aparelhos domésticos como ventiladores, geladeiras, ar condicionados utilizavam energia elétrica. Porém, essa energia elétrica vinha de um lugar central da casa que tinha uma grande bateria de energia escura. Essa bateria estava conectada num conversor, que transformava toda aquela energia escura em elétrica, para ser usada no cotidiano pelas pessoas de uma casa. Todo o trabalho que alguém iria ter para energizar sua casa seria ter um conversor em algum lugar, e comprar uma bateria de energia escura que tinha uma certa carga, e que normalmente custava em torno de 100 a 200 dólares, e ainda sobrava para o mês seguinte mesmo com alto consumo. Essas baterias de energia escura eram produzidas em centrais de produção de energia escura, que armazenavam essa energia em baterias e vendiam ou distribuíam para lojas, para depois serem adquiridas pela população.

Normalmente, a população utilizava a energia de maneira convertida. E toda conversão de energia possui perdas. Sobre as baterias de energia escura, por exemplo, nem toda energia era convertida em energia elétrica. A perda era em torno de 30%. Então em alguns casos, onde se precisava de muita energia, era mais eficiente ter um meio de se utilizar a energia escura em seu estado bruto. Que é o caso de foguetes, aviões, naves, carros e manipuladores de gravidade em geral.

Em Monstros de Duelo, A Energy summon foi criada em 2210 para representar o uso da energia escura nos duelos. Eram cartas vermelhas, com símbolos parecidos com átomos no seu fundo. E elas funcionam da seguinte maneira: toda ação feita, ou cartas posicionadas no campo num duelo em teoria geram um tipo de energia para o jogador. E todo monstro Energy precisa da energia adequada e suficiente para poder ser invocado.

Então ,por exemplo, existe o monstro Energy Vanilla Defender, um monstro Warrior/Light de 2500 de ATK e 2000 de DEF. A condição de invocação dele é controlar 3 monstros normais. E o efeito dele é impedir que monstros normais sejam destruídos por efeitos ou sejam alvos de ataques. Ele ainda fornece um aumento de 500 ATK para cada monstro normal no campo. Para invocá-lo, o jogador só precisa possuir 3 monstros normais no campo. Não existe um custo de invocação, e os monstros normais não precisam ser mandados para o cemitério. O Vanilla Defender apenas é invocado. Porque a energia para invocá-lo, que seria seu custo de invocação, já foi acumulado ao controlar 3 monstros normais. Esse método de invocação simboliza o avanço da humanidade utilizando a energia escura. Da mesma maneira que a manipulação de energia escura fez a humanidade ganhar energia e recursos, a invocação Energy representa o mesmo evento no Monstros de Duelo, adicionando recursos ao campo do jogador.

Monstros Energy não possuem níveis. E sim barras de energia. E essas barras de energia representam a dificuldade de se invocar um monstro Energy. Quanto mais barras, mais energia(ou recursos acumulados num duelo) são necessários, e melhor será o monstros invocado. Vanilla Defender por exemplo, requer 3 monstros normais no campo e tem 2500 de ATK. Isso significa que ele é um Energy 3. O máximo é Energy 5.

Mas a invocação Energy possui limitações. Um jogador só pode controlar um monstro Energy no campo por vez. E só pode invocar um monstro Energy por turno. Em compensação, qualquer monstro Energy pode ser tributado a qualquer momento no turno do jogador para se ganhar LPs. A quantidade ganha é igual a sua quantidade de barras de energias vezes 500. Então um monstro Energy 3 pode ser tributado a qualquer momento no turno do jogador e fazê-lo ganhar 1500 LP. A função dessa mecânica não é exatamente para se ganhar LP. Isso é só um bônus. O objetivo dessa mecânica é liberar espaço no campo para caso o jogador queira invocar outro monstro Energy, uma vez que ele não pode controlar 2 monstros Energy no campo ao mesmo tempo, e nem invocar mais de 1 por turno.

De maneira geral, monstros Energy são monstros úteis, para reforçar o deck e apoiar os outros monstros e cartas no campo. Eles não são monstros para se invocar aos montes ou combarem entre si. Assim como a energia escura é utilizada pela humanidade para outros fins, os monstros Energy são utilizados para reforçar os monstros e o deck do jogador que as usa, sem ser a estrela principal do deck.

* * *

_**Na Monster Reborn Shop**_

Yusha e Yumi entraram na loja.

"Bom dia Yumi." disse Carly, a atendente.

"Bom dia Carly." respondeu Yumi com um sorriso.

Depois do primeiro duelo, eles duelaram mais algumas vezes. Algumas Yusha venceu, outras Yumi venceu. E Yumi percebeu que seu deck precisava de cartas que destruíssem mágicas e armadilhas.

Por isso ela foi na máquina de produção de cartas, passou seu cartão, e disse "Quero 3 Twin Twister e 1 Heavy Storm." A inteligência artificial da máquina entendeu tudo corretamente, e materializou as 4 cartas que ela pediu. Ao todo as 4 cartas deram quase 2 dólares. A mais cara foi Heavy Storm, por ser a melhor delas, e ser uma carta limitada. Por isso não fazia sentido Yumi pedir mais do que 1 Heavy Storm.

A lista de cartas limitadas e banidas existia, e era atualizada a cada 6 meses. A função dela era deixar o jogo mais equilibrado, controlar preços de cartas, evitar FTKs e mais alguns outros. Afinal, existiam cartas fortes demais por terem sido mal desenhadas, e era mais saudável para o jogo que elas ficassem banidas ou limitadas, para evitar abusos de certas jogadas que davam muita vantagem para um jogador a nenhum custo(ou custo muito baixo).

Yusha também queria atualizar seu deck de controle e defensivo. Ele estudou melhor como Monstros de Duelo funcionava, conheceu mais cartas, e já estava muito mais preparado e sabendo o que iria pedir para melhorar seu deck.

Depois que Yumi pegou suas cartas, Yusha foi até a máquina.

Ele puxou seu celular,que tinha uma código, e a máquina escaneou o código. Ele passou seu cartão nela, e as cartas foram materializadas. Eram todas armadilhas ou mágicas de controle, e alguns monstros que ele julgou serem bons para o deck dele. Ele pegou suas novas cartas e colocou no bolso.

Mas ele não parou por aí. Ele mostrou outro código do seu celular para a máquina, e ela gerou um outro deck. Yumi percebeu isso, e perguntou:

"Yusha, você está comprando outro deck?" Ela disse com muita curiosidade

"É claro que eu estou." Ele disse com um leve sorriso olhando para ela

"Qual deck?" Ela disse com muita surpresa

"Segredo." Ele respondeu se divertindo com a curiosidade dela.

"Que? Me diz, por favorzinho." Ela disse implorando para ele.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e disse "Quando a gente duelar, você vai descobrir" e deu um leve sorriso.

Ela pensou um pouco e disse "Tá bom" e deu um sorriso. Ela sabia que Yusha não iria dizer o deck novo dele naquele momento.

Ele pegou seu deck novo e colocou no outro bolso de sua calça

"Agora vamos testar." Yusha disse saindo da loja e se despedindo da atendente. Yumi fez o mesmo.

* * *

_**No Parque Bond**_

Yumi estava de um lado da pequena arena, e Yusha do outro. Eles já haviam atualizado seus decks.

"Yumi, no nosso primeiro duelo, eu vou utilizar o meu deck de sempre. No próximo, eu utilizo o meu novo."

"Tá bom Yusha. Vamos duelar." Ela disse com um olhar confiante.

Eles colocaram seus decks em seus discos, tudo estava pronto e começaram

"Duelo!" Eles gritaram juntos.

O disco de duelo tinha um pequeno contador para que o grito de "duelo" ficasse mais ou menos sincronizado.

**Turno 1:**

**Yusha LP: 8000 ****Mão****: 5  
****0M – 0S/T  
****  
****Yumi LP: 8000 ****Mão****: 5  
****0M – 0S/T  
****  
****  
"**Pode começar Yusha." Ela disse. E depois ambos compraram 5 cartas.

"Ok." Ele disse com um leve sorriso. "Eu coloco 1 monstro e mais 3 cartas viradas para baixo. Depois ativo Card of Demise e compro cartas até que eu tenha 3 na minha mão. Eu compro 3 cartas." Ele disse enquanto comprava 3 cartas. "Agora eu coloco mais duas cartas viradas e termino meu turno." E nesse momento ele descartou um monstro qualquer da mão dele pelo efeito de Demise.

**Turno ****2****:**

**Yusha LP: 8000 ****Mão****: ****0****  
****1M – 5S/T****  
****  
****Yumi LP: 8000 ****Mão****: 5  
****0M - 0S/T****  
**

"Meu turno!" Yumi gritou e comprou uma carta. "Eu ativo trade-in, descarto um Blue-Eyes da minha mão e compro duas cartas" e ela comprou duas cartas do deck dela. " Depois ativo The Melody of Awakening Dragon, descarto uma carta, e adiciono dois Blue-Eyes para minha mão" Ela pegou as cartas ejetadas do deck, um era o Blue-Eyes, e o outro era o Alternative. "Agora, eu ativo Cards of Consonance, descarto um The White Stone of Legend, e compro mais duas cartas. E por ter White Stone ter sido enviada para o cemitério, eu posso adicionar um Blue-Eyes White Dragon para minha mão" Ela disse enquanto pegava a carta ejetada do deck dela.

Ela olhou para mão dela, e deu um sorriso confiante.

"Eu ativo Heavy Storm, e destruo todas as suas mágicas e armadilhas!" Ela disse com um sorriso, sabendo que iria vencer esse duelo.

Nesse momento, um pequeno furacão apareceu no campo e todas as cartas viradas para baixo de Yusha foram destruídas. Elas eram Quaking Mirror Force, There Can Be Only One, Heavy Storm Duster, Bottomless Trap Hole e Gravity Bind.

" Acho que você aprendeu mesmo com nossos duelos." Ele disse com um leve sorriso.

"Agora eu invoco especialmente o Blue-Eyes Alternative, mostrando um outro Blue-Eyes da minha mão" Ela mostrou e invocou seu monstro. Um dragão azul aparece no campo.

**Blu****e****-Eyes Alternative White Dragon LV8 Dragon/Light ****3000/2500**

"Ativo o efeito do Blue-Eyes Alternative, e posso destruir um monstro no campo do meu oponente, e eu destruo seu único monstro." Ela disse com o braço para adiante. Blue-Eyes soltou uma rajada de sua boca e destruiu o monstro de face para baixo de Yusha, que era um Marshamallon. "Porém, eu não posso atacar com ele no turno que usei esse efeito. Termino meu turno."

Nesse momento, Yusha estava sem nada em seu campo. E tudo dependia da sua próxima carta que compraria. Ele acreditou e torceu para comprar uma boa carta que lhe ajudasse.

**Turno ****3****:**

**Yusha LP: 8000 ****Mão****: ****0****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T****  
****  
****Yumi LP: 8000 ****Mão****: ****4****  
****1****M - 0S/T**

"Meu turno! Eu compro!"

E a carta que ele comprou era apenas uma Ceasefire. Haviam algumas cartas que ele podia ter comprado que poderiam tê-lo ajudado a ganhar mais alguns turnos, como Gravity Bind ou Messenger of Peace, ou um outro Marshmallon. Mas ele comprou apenas uma Ceasefire. Ele provavelmente iria perder esse duelo.

"Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino meu turno."

**Turno ****4****:**

**Yusha LP: 8000 ****Mão****: ****0****  
****0****M – ****1****S/T****  
****  
****Yumi LP: 8000 ****Mão****: ****4****  
****1****M - 0S/T**

"Meu turno" Yumi disse comprando uma carta. " Eu ativo Ancient Rules e Invoco um Blue-Eyes da minha mão." E outro dragão azul apareceu.

**Blu****e****-Eyes White Dragon LV8 Dragon/Light ****3000/2500**

E ativo Mystical Space Thyphoon da minha mão para destruir sua carta virada para baixo."

"Então eu ativo minha carta, Ceasefire, e você recebe 500 de dano por cada monstro de efeito no campo." Yumi recebeu 500 de dano, já que apenas o Blue-Eyes Alternative era um monstro de efeito. O pequeno tornado da Mystical Space Thyphoon ainda destruiu a Ceasefire.

**Yumi LP : 8000-7500**

"Batalha!" Yumi declarou " Meu dois Blue-Eyes, ataquem o Yusha diretamente". Os dois dragões atacaram um seguido do outro.

**Yusha**** LP : ****8000-****5000-****2000**

**"**E eu termino meu turno" Yumi disse.

**Turno ****5****:**

**Yusha LP: ****2000 ****Mão****: ****0****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T****  
****  
****Yumi LP: ****7500 ****Mão****: ****2****  
****2****M - 0S/T**

"Meu turno, eu compro...coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino meu turno".

**Turno ****6****:**

**Yusha LP: ****2000 ****Mão****: ****0****  
****0****M – ****1****S/T****  
****  
****Yumi LP: ****7500 ****Mão****: ****2****  
****2****M-0S/T**

"Meu turno. Compro uma carta. Batalha! Eu te ataco diretamente com meu Blue-Eyes"

**Yusha**** LP : ****2000-0**

**Yumi Vence**

E Yusha tomou o dano e perdeu. Sua carta virada para baixo era apenas uma Solemn Strike.

"Yuuushaaa, eu venci hahaha."

"Mas eu ainda tenho outro deck, esqueceu disso Yumi?" Disse Yusha com tom desafiador.

Nesse momento, um pequeno garoto que observava o duelo apareceu perto de Yusha. Ele tinha um cabelo amarelo curto, e era baixo. Parecia ter 14 anos. Vestia uma camisa, com uma camiseta por baixo. A camisa era verde clara, e a camiseta por baixo era branca. Vestia um short cinza que ia até seus joelhos e um tênis verde.

"Ei, seu nome é Yusha né?" Disse o garoto. Yusha se virou para ele um pouco surpreso. O garoto estendeu a mão para Yusha e disse "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Yusha."

"Prazer." Yusha apertou a mão dele com um leve sorriso, o cumprimentando.

"Meu nome é Kenny e eu te desafio para um duelo." Ele disse com um sorriso desafiador. Ele parecia animado.

Yusha nunca fora desafiado antes. Mas ele gostou da ideia de ser desafiado por um desconhecido. E quis tentar jogar com alguém diferente de Yumi pela primeira vez.

"Yumi, esse garoto está me desafiando para um duelo. E eu quero ver do que ele é capaz. Posso duelar com ele?" Ele gritou para Yumi do ouro lado da arena. Ela disse que estava tudo bem. Ela estava curiosa para ver o que iria acontecer nesse duelo.

Kenny foi para o outro lado da arena que tinha uns 20 metros de comprimento. Ele parecia energético, e bastante confiante nas suas habilidades como duelista. Yusha estava curioso para saber porque Kenny o desafiou para um duelo.

Yusha trocou o deck em seu disco pelo novo deck que tinha comprado na Monters Reborn. Kenny já parecia preparado. E Yumi ficou ao lado de Yusha para observar suas cartas e o ajudar com qualquer coisa. Mas ela estava mesmo muito curiosa de saber como era o deck novo dele.

"Kenny, antes de começarmos, porque você quis me desafiar para um duelo?" ele perguntou.

"Eu vi você duelando antes algumas vezes com essa menina" Ele apontou para Yumi "e senti vontade de testar minhas habilidades contra você" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"É mesmo? Então eu só queria te avisar que o deck que estou usando agora é um novo, que nunca testei antes."

"Então vamos lá Yusha, vem com tudo!"

Eles sincronizaram os discos e o duelo começou.

"Duelo!" eles gritaram quase em sincronia. E compraram 5 cartas de seus decks.

**Turno ****1****:**

**Yusha LP: ****8000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****8000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M-0S/T**

"Kenny, você pode começar." Disse Yusha que estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

"Está bem, se você me permite" ele disse com um leve sorriso desafiador. "Eu invoco Elemental Hero Prisma da minha mão." Ele invocou o monstro que parecia um ser humanoide feito de cristais.

**Elemental Hero Prisma LV4 Warrior/Light 1700/1000****  
**  
"E ativo seu efeito. Uma vez por turno eu posso revelar um monstro Fusão do meu Extra Deck, e mandar um material desse monstro do meu deck para o cemitério. E Prisma será tratado como o nome do monstro enviado. Eu escolho o monstro Fusão Elemental Hero Flame Wingman , e escolho Elemental Hero Avian para enviar do deck para o cemitério." Ambos os monstros apareceram no disco de duelo do Yusha para informá-lo das jogadas de Kenny.

"Depois disso" Kenny continuou "eu ativo Polymerization, para fundir Elemental Hero Burstnatrix da minha mão junto com Prisma que está sendo tratado como o Avian."

Nesse momento, ambos os monstros entraram num redemoinho de cores azul e laranja. "Heróis da justiça ,juntem-se para se tornar um guerreiro mais forte. **Invocação Fusão! **Apareça! O herói da justiça Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Flame Wingman apareceu do céu em chamas e pousou no chão.

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ****LV6 Warrior/Wind 2100/1600**

**"**E agora eu ativo a magia contínua Elemental Hero's Bond. Enquanto eu só tenho monstros Elemental Hero no meu cemitério, cada Elemental Hero que controlo ganha 500 ATK por cada monstro Elemental Hero no cemitério com um nome diferente." Kenny disse cheio de confiança e animação.

No cemitério haviam Elemental Hero Avian, Burstinatrix e Prisma. O que significava mais 1500 de ATK.

**Flame Wingman ****ATK:2100-3600**

**"**Eu termino meu turno." Kenny declarou

**Turno ****2****:**

**Yusha LP: ****8000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****8000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****1****M - ****1****S/T**

**"**Boa jogada Kenny. Mas agora é meu turno." Yusha comprou uma carta " Eu invoco Goblindberg da minha mão." um pequeno avião laranja apareceu no campo.

**Goblinbergh LV4 Warrior/Earth 1400/0**

"E depois, pelo efeito do Goblindberg eu posso invocar um monstro de nível 4 ou menor da minha mão. Eu invoco Sacred Crane. E quando Sacred Crane é invocado especialmente,eu posso comprar uma carta" Ele disse enquanto comprava uma carta do seu deck.

**Sacred Crane LV4 Winged Beast/Light 1600/400**

"Você vai fazer um Xyz?" Yumi perguntou ao lado dele surpresa.

Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso e disse "É claro que eu vou fazer um Xyz." E voltou a se focar no seu duelo.

"Eu ativo a mágica contínua Xyz Change Tactics, e sobreponho meu Goblindberg com meu Sacred Crane." Yusha ordenou com o braço adiante. Ambos os monstros se transformaram em energia de cores amarela e roxa e entraram num redemoinho no chão, que explodiu num pilar de energia amarelo.

"**Invocação Xyz!** **Apareça, Number 39:Utopia**!"

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

Utopia era um grande guerreiro branco com traços dourados, com uma imensa espada no braço direito, e possuía um número 39 em seu ombro esquerdo.

"Como Xyz Change Tactics estava ativada quando invoquei Utopia, eu posso pagar 500 LP para comprar uma carta." Ele comprou uma carta.

**Yusha LP: ****800****0-7500**

"Agora, eu invoco outro monstro Xyz."

Utopia se transformou em energia e entrou no redemoinho de novo, que explodiu em luz. E de lá apareceu outro monstro.

**"X****yz**** change! Apareça, Number C39:Utopia Ray**!"

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****3**

Utopia Ray era que nem Utopia, mas com cor cinza no lugar do branco.

**"**Eu compro outra carta pelo efeito da Xyz Change Tactics."

**Yusha LP: ****7500-7000**

"Agora, eu ativo Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force . Eu seleciono Utopia Ray e posso invocar um monstro do mesmo tipo do meu Extra Deck mas com 1 rank maior" Yusha disse com um braço levantado.

Utopia Ray se transformou em energia de cor vermelha, e foi até o céu, entrou num redemoinho, que explodiu em energia de cor vermelha.

"**X****yz**** change! Apareça, Number C39:Utopia Ray V!**"

E do céu, Utopia Ray V surgiu aterrisando no chão.

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray ****V**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****4**

Utopia Ray V era parecido com Utopia, mas com cores vermelhas.  
**  
**"Eu compro mais uma carta."

**Yusha LP: ****7000-6500**

Yumi via tudo isso surpresa.

"Yusha, quando foi que você se interessou por Xyzs e Utopias?"

"Eu só estou testando decks novos." Ele disse com um sorriso para ela por estar se divertindo com o duelo.

Kenny vendo as invocações de Yusha, disse "Eu não entendo desses Utopias, mas você ainda não vai conseguir derrotar meu Flame Wingman só com 2600 de ATK."

"Será mesmo?" Yusha disse com um sorriso confiante. "Eu ativo o efeito do meu Utopia Ray V. Desassociando um material dele, eu posso selecionar um monstro do meu oponente, destruí-lo e ainda dar dano igual aos pontos de ataque do monstro destruído." Ele disse com um braço adiante enquanto ativava o efeito. Nesse momento um raio saiu da espada de Utopia Ray V, que destruiu Flame Wingman, dando 3600 de dano para Kenny.

**Kenny**** LP: ****8000-4400**

"Agora ao descartar uma Rank-Up Magic da minha mão, e utilizando meu Utopia como material, eu posso invocar Number 99: Utopic Dragon do meu Extra Deck!"  
**  
**Utopia Ray V se transformou em energia vermelha e entrou no redemoinho estrelado que se formou no céu, e que em seguida explodiu com um intenso pilar de energia de cor amarela.

"**Xyz change! Apareça, Number 99:Utopic Dragon!**" E do redemoinho desceu Utopic Dragon. Um dragão de cor predominantemente branca com traços do Utopia.

**Number 99:****Utopic Dragon ****R10 Dragon/Light 4000/2000 ****OU:4**

"Batalha! Ataque Kenny diretamente!" Ele ordenou com um sorriso por estar gostando do duelo e do seu combo.

Utopic Dragon atacou com uma rajada e deu 4000 de dano a Kenny.

**Kenny**** LP: ****4400 - 400**

"Agora eu coloco 3 cartas viradas para baixo e termino meu turno."

Kenny quase perdeu nesse turno. Seria um One Turn Kill. Ou OTK.

"Yusha,isso foi incrível!" Yumi gritou empolgada ao lado dele, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, Yusha não sabia como reagir a isso e ficou envergonhado, mas ele gostou.

Kenny estava numa situação complicada. Apenas uma carta na mão, 400 LP, Elemental Hero's Bond no campo, nenhum monstro, e o oponente tinha um monstro de 4000 de ATK no campo.

**Turno ****3****:**

**Yusha LP: ****6****500 ****Mão****: ****2****  
****1****M – ****4****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****400 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****0****M - ****1****S/T**

"Meu turno, eu compro" Kenny olhou para a carta que comprou e deu um sorriso confiante. " Eu ativo Terraforming. E com ela eu posso adicionar uma magia de campo do meu deck para minha mão. Eu adiciono Skyscrapper 3 – Future Hero City, e a ativo." Nesse momento, o ambiente ao redor deles virou uma cidade híper Futurista, cheia de naves e carros voando, com prédio gigantescos e coloridos.

"Quandoeu ativo Skyscrapper 3 – Future Hero City, eu posso adicionar a minha mão um monstro Elemental Hero. Eu adiciono Elemental Hero Wildheart e o invoco." Ele disse enquanto colocava a carta no seu disco e o monstro era invocado.

**Elemental Hero Wildheart ****LV4 Warrior/Earth 1500/****1600**

"Pelo efeito de Elemental Hero's Bond, Wildheart ganha 500 de ATK por cada Elemental Hero no meu cemitério com um nome diferente. Como você destruiu Flame Wingman, agora são 4, e isso dá 2000.

**Elemental Hero Wildheart ATK 1500-3500**

"Além disso, Skyscrapper dá 300 de ATK para todo Elemental Hero para cada Elemental Hero no meu campo com um nome diferente."

**Elemental Hero Wildheart ATK 3500-3800**

"E agora eu ativo a última carta da minha mão, Miracle Fusion. Eu vou banir os materiais do meu cemitério para invocar Elemental Hero Great Tornado. "Um redemoinho de luz aparece, e Elemental Hero Prisma e Elemental Hero Avian entraram nele, e de lá saiu um novo herói, com uma capa preta, rodeado de um intenso tornado.

**Elemental Hero Great Tornado LV8 Warrior/Wind 2800/2200**

"Quando Great Tornado é invocado, eu corto o ATK dos seus monstros pela metade."

**Number ****99****:Utopi****c Dragon ****ATK: 4000-2000.**

"E por eu ter utilizado os materiais do meu cemitério, Wildheart fica mais fraco, mas ele ganha ATK pelo efeito da Skyscrapper 3, que dá 300 de ATK para cada Elemental Hero no campo por cada um com nome diferente".Ao todo, o aumento de ATK para cada monstro era de 1600.

**Elemental Hero Wildheart ATK ****1500****-3100  
****Elemental Hero ****Great Tornado ****ATK: 2800-4400**

"Batalha! Wildheart, ataque Utopic Dragon." Kenny ordenou com muita empolgação. Utopic dragon foi destruído ao ser cortado pela espada de Wildheart.

**Yusha LP: ****6****500 ****\- 5400**

"Agora, Great Tornado, ataque ele diretamente" Kenny gritou com um sorriso."E eu ativo Magic Cylinder!" Ativou Yusha com um sorriso. "E eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que essa carta faz, não é Kenny?"

"Ahh, merda!" Kenny xingou porque sabia que tinha perdido.  
**  
**Yusha não tinha ativado Magic Cylinder antes porque Wildheart tinha imunidade a cartas armadilhas. Mas Great Tornado não tinha a mesma imunidade.

O ataque do Great Tornado foi capturado por um cilindro, que retornou o ataque diretamente para Kenny como um canhão de luz. O que deu a vitória a Yusha.  
**  
****Kenny**** LP: ****400 - 0**

**Yusha Vence**

Yumi pulou de alegria e deu um abraço empolgado em Yusha. E lhe deu outro beijo no seu rosto.

"Parabéns por vencer Yusha, e eu gostei do seu deck novo." Ela murmurou no ouvido o duelo finalizado,Kenny correu de volta para Yusha.

"Foi um ótimo duelo!" Disse Kenny com uma grande sorriso.

"Eu também me diverti" respondeu Yusha com o polegar para cima.

"Vocês vão participar do torneio?" Kenny perguntou interessado.

"Que torneio?" Yusha perguntou

"O Team Tag Tournament" Yumi respondeu.

"Você sabia disso Yumi?" Yusha disse.

"Sim, eu sabia, mas para entrar no torneio precisamos de 6 pessoas. Como nós só somos 2, eu não vi muito propósito em te falar dele. Ainda mais pelo fato de sermos novatos no jogo." Yumi disse.

"Eu…me interesso em participar de um torneio. É uma oportunidade de eu me melhorar e me testar com oponentes mais fortes." Yusha respondeu com um tom sério olhando nos olhos de Yumi.

"Hmm, eu também gostaria Yusha, mas nós não temos 6 pessoas." Ela disse com o dedo indicador na boca e olhos para cima. "Nós temos eu, e você. E você é não é a pessoa mais popular dessa cidade que vai ser capaz de arranjar mais 4 pessoas para o torneio."

Nesse momento, Kenny levantou o braço timidamente,fechou os olhos e disse rapidamente

"Eu queria participar do torneio, e eu gostei do duelo que tive com o Yusha. Mas não tenho time. Por favor me aceitem no time de vocês."

Kenny gostava de duelar, queria participar do torneio, e estava buscando um time. Porém ele não tinha muitos amigos interessados em participar. Ele desafiou Yusha para um duelo porque ele achou que Yusha e Yumi estavam praticando para o torneio, e ele queria provar para eles que era um duelista competente. Mas acabou que no fim Yusha nem sabia do torneio.

Yusha pensou por alguns segundos, olhou para Kenny e apenas disse.

"Tudo bem, você tá dentro." Yusha respondeu com um sorriso. E ofereceu o punho, que Kenny rebateu com o dele.

"Então agora precisamos de mais 3 pessoas para o time" Yusha disse. " Kenny, você conhece alguém?"

Kenny negou com a cabeça.

"E você Yumi?"

"Eu até tinha uma amiga, mas ela já tem o time dela."

"Vamos tentar formar nosso time. Já somos 3. Faltariam só mais 3 pessoas. Vamos ver se conseguimos mais alguém."


	4. Construindo Decks

**Capítulo ****4****: ****Construindo Decks**

_Quarta__, __2__6__ de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris.  
_

* * *

_**N**__**o **__**Parque Bond**__  
_

Kenny e Yusha duelavam mais uma vez naquela tarde de quarta-feira.

**Turno ****5****:**

**Yusha LP: ****5000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****0****M – ****1****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****3500 ****Mão****: ****3****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

"Meu turno. Compro!" Kenny disse. "Ativo da minha mão Polymerization, e uso como materiais de fusão meus dois Elemental Heroes da minha mão" Ele declarou mostrando os dois monstros e enviando ambos para o cemitério. Eles eram Elemental Hero Prisma E Shadow Mist.

Um redemoinho de cores azul e laranja se formou atrás de Kenny, e os monstros se fundiram enquanto se misturavam em formas de energia que ficaram cada vez mais brilhantes.

"**Invocação Fusão!**" Kenny gritou enquanto juntava as duas palmas da mão com um sorriso. **"Apareça, ****herói que ascende em direção ao sol, Elemental Hero Sunrise!****"** Kenny gritou.

E do redemoinho surgiu um novo monstro vermelho, com uma longa capa azul.

**Elemental Hero Sunrise LV****7 ****Warrior/Light 2500/1200**

"Quando Sunrise é invocado, eu posso adicionar uma Miracle Fusion para minha mão..." Kenny pegou a carta ejetada do deck "...e já que Shadow Mist foi enviado para o cemitério, eu posso adicionar a minha mão um monstro Hero." Kenny escolheu o monstro pelo disco de duelo, e a carta foi ejetada do deck. Ele escolheu Elemental Hero Wildheart.

Yusha sabia que perderia naquele turno se Kenny continuasse invocando mais monstros.

"Eu ativo Miracle Fusion, e uso como materiais de fusão Prisma e Shadows Mist do meu cemitério. **Invocação Fusão! ****Apareça Elemental Hero The Shining** "

Um redemoinho brilhante se formou atrás de Kenny, misturando Prisma e Shadow Mist, e de lá surgiu um novo herói branco e brilhante.

**Elemental Hero ****The Shining**** LV8 ****Warrior/Light 2600/2100**

"The Shining ganha 300 ATK por cada monstro banido. E Sunrise aumenta 200 ATK em todos meus monstros por cada monstro que eu controlo com um atributo diferente. Então eu invoco Wildheart da minha mão agora…." Kenny disse colocando o monstro dele na lâmina do disco,fazendo o monstro aparecer "…. para ter dois atributos diferentes no meu campo, e o ganho ser de 400 ATK."

Sunrise e The Shining eram ambos do atributo Light, e Wildheart do atributo Earth. O que dava mais de 400 para todos os monstros que ele controlava. Além disso, The Shining já tinha 3200 pontos de ATK pelo seu efeito.

**Sunrise ****ATK : 2500-2900****  
The Shining ****ATK : 3200-3600****  
****Wildheart ATK : 1500-1900**

"Batalha!" Kenny ordenou com um braço adiante e um sorriso. "Wildheart, ataque diretamente!"

**Yusha LP: 5000-3100**

"E agora, ataque Elemental Hero The Shining". The Shining fez uma esfera de energia branca e luminosa com suas mãos, e arremessou em Yusha com muita velocidade e energia.

**Yusha LP: 3100-0**

**Kenny Vence**

Esse era só mais um dos vários duelos que Yusha, Yumi e Kenny jogaram desde que se conheceram. Yusha vencia algumas, e Kenny outras. Yusha e Kenny se deram muito bem em serem parceiros de duelo, apesar de terem personalidades bem diferentes.

Quando o duelo acabou, Yumi chegava com um sorriso carregando 3 copos grandes de milkshakes.

"Você perdeu Yusha?" Ela perguntou, enquanto entregava o milkshake para ele.

"É...eu perdi essa." Yusha respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Enquanto isso, Kenny se aproximava correndo, para pegar um milkshake da mão de Yumi.

Yusha tomou um pouco do milkshake gelado de chocolate e disse casualmente "Eu quero melhorar todos os nossos decks. Não só o meu, mas o de todos nós. Se nós vamos participar de um torneio e queremos ficar melhores no jogo, seria interessante começarmos a pensar como um time, e isso começa entendendo melhor como montamos cada um dos nossos decks, e como podemos melhorar cada um dos nossos decks de maneira que faça sentido."

Kenny e Yumi observaram Yusha dizer isso, e Yumi deu um beijo gelado inesperado no rosto de Yusha. Isso pegou Yusha de maneira desprevenida.  
Yusha ficou envergonhado e perguntou para Yumi. "Por que o que eu disse mereceu um beijo?"

"Por que faz sentido, e eu gostei da maneira séria que você falou." Yumi disse com um sorriso olhando nos olhos de Yusha.

Kenny levantou o braço direito e perguntou um pouco tímido. " Eu não queria me intrometer em nada, mas vocês estão meio que... namorando? " Kenny estava curioso para saber a real relação entre Yusha e Yumi. Mas não queria soar invasivo.

"Não, não estamos." Yusha respondeu rápido. Deu uma pausa, e continuou. "Nós somos amigos."

Yumi olhou para Yusha, e depois para Kenny, e depois de volta para Yusha. E disse "Nós somos amigos, mas eu não me importaria de ser mais do que isso para você, Yusha." Ela respondeu com um doce sorriso. Isso deixou Yusha um pouco vermelho.

"Vamos para a loja!" Yusha disse decidido,com um olhar sério para mudar de assunto.

"Vamos!" Yumi pegou na mão de Yusha e eles foram assim para a loja.

Pelo menos Kenny conseguiu entender um pouco melhor a relação deles.

* * *

**_Na __Monster Reborn Shop_**_  
_

Os três estavam sentados nas cadeiras, numa mesa circular. Eles ainda estavam bebendo seus milkshakes.

"Vamos agora mostrar cada um de nossos decks e explicar como nossos decks funcionam, e porque usamos essas cartas." Yusha disse.

Yumi, Kenny e Yusha pegaram seus decks e colocaram em mãos.

"Então...Yumi, comecemos por você. Porque você usa Blue-Eyes?"

"Porque foi um dos decks que o teste me recomendo quando eu o fiz 3 meses atrás. E eu gostei desses dragões azuis com ataque alto. Mas eu acho que cansei deles, quero experimentar outro deck." Ela explicou.

"E para qual deck você quer trocar?"

"Quero tentar algo mais feminino dessa vez."

"E o que seria um deck feminino?" Yusha perguntou

"Ah, sabe...um deck com princesas, fadas, monstros que sejam meninas, cor de rosa, esse tipo de coisa." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"E você já tem algum em mente?" Yusha perguntou.

"Sim, inclusive, vou comprar meu deck novo hoje. E eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você, mas já vi que não vai dar." Yumi disse desapontada olhando um pouco para baixo.

"Então não me diga seu deck agora. Diga depois." Ele disse com um leve sorriso. "Então agora, Kenny pode explicar o seu deck."

Yumi e Yusha voltaram a atenção para Kenny.

"Bem...eu uso Elemental Heroes porque eu acho eles divertidos. Eles são consistentes, os monstros fazem bons combos entre si, e eu gosto das fusões. Acho que é um deck que combina bem com minha personalidade, e eu me idivirto usando eles." O garoto explicou.

Kenny organizou seu deck de 40 cartas mais as 15 cartas do Extra sobre a mesa, separando cada carta em pequenos grupos, para que todas elas ficassem bem a mostra para Yusha e Yumi.

"Elemental Heroes são um arquétipo competente. Ele consegue utilizar os monstros no cemitério para fusões com Miracle Fusion, e ainda dar utilidade a eles para monstros no campo com Elemental Hero's Bond." Yumi comentou.

"Kenny, como você conseguiu esse deck?" Yusha perguntou.

"Ah, eu vi na internet , peguei o deck, e comprei ele. Eu nunca melhorei o deck, até porque não entendo muito disso."

"O deck é competente, e as melhores cartas como Miracle Fusion, Bond e Emergency Call estão a 3. Mas dá para ver que tem muito espaço para melhorar o deck. Vamos te ajudar com isso Kenny." Yusha disse com um sorriso.

Yusha acessou seu disco de duelos, foi no banco de dados de cartas, onde listava a existência de um pouco mais de 200 mil cartas, e fez uma rápida pesquisa sobre as melhores cartas para o deck de Kenny.

"Kenny, seu deck só tem um Elemental Hero Stratos, e esse monstro é muito útil. Use 3 dele. Fora isso, porque você não está usando nenhuma Super Polymerization?"

"Me explique, por favor."

"Super Polymerization permite usar monstros do lado do campo do oponente como materiais de fusão. E essa carta comba bem com essas 6 fusões aqui." Yusha mostrou os 6 Elemental Heroes conhecidos como OmniHeroes, por apenas requerirem um monstro Elemental Hero e mais algum outro monstro qualquer de algum atributo. Yusha explicou para Kenny a vantagem de se combar Super Polymerization com os OmniHeroes e fazer o oponente perder recursos enquanto se invocava monstros no campo. E Kenny tinha quase todos os OmniHeroes, exceto 2, Escuridao e Nova Master.

"Kenny, muitos duelos você perdeu para mim porque eu utilizei alguma armadilha. Existem 2 cartas muito boas de Elemental Heroes que destroem Mágicas e Armadilhas. Uma é o Stratos. E você vai passar a usar 3 dele agora. E a outra é Righteous Justice. Ela te permite destruir mágicas e armadilhas no campo igual ao número de monstros Elemental Heroes que você controla. Use 2 delas. E se você usá-la, você não precisa utilizar Twin Twisters. Fora isso, use uma Heavy Storm. Vai te ajudar, é uma carta que todo mundo usa."

Todas as cartas que Yusha escolhia para Kenny em seu disco estavam sendo guardadas para formar um código, que seria usado depois para adquirir as cartas.

"Agora, sobre reciclar recursos. Elemental Heroes já fazem isso bem. Mas existem cartas muito boas que você poderia estar utilizando. Como Hero Revival. Ela é uma carta mágica rápida que te permite invocar um monstro Hero do cemitério, ignorando as condições de invocação, mas o destrói no fim do seu turno. Ela é útil para para todos os decks Heroes."

"Eu quero essa carta agora!" Kenny disse muito empolgado com um sorriso.

Depois disso, Yusha mostrou mais algumas cartas úteis para o deck de Kenny, e retirou algumas cartas do deck. As cartas retiradas foram os Elemental Heroes normais,uma Polymerization, 1 Wildheart e algumas outras mágicas ou armadilhas. Havia uma build de Elemental Heroes que se utilizava os monstros normais do deck, mas não era o deck que Kenny queria.

"Agora você Yusha, mostra para a gente seu deck!" Yumi disse.

Yusha fez o mesmo que Kenny e organizou suas cartas sobre a mesa

"Meu deck é um deck de Utopia, focado em invocar monstros nível 4 para fazer Utopias, e a partir deles fazer mais Utopias, e comprar mais cartas com Xyz Change Tactics."

Nada disso era novidade para Yumi e Kenny. Afinal, eles duelaram bastante nos últimos dias.

" E porque você escolheu esse deck?" Yumi perguntou.

"Eu queria testar um deck novo, e gostei do design e do conceito dos Utopias. É um deck ofensivo que gera recursos, mas eu queria mudar um pouco. Talvez colocar mais controle e defesa no deck. Então eu vou testar nos próximos dias dois conjuntos de cartas dentro do meu deck" Ele disse levantando dois dedos com a mão. " O primeiro conjunto transformará o deck em mais ofensivo. E o segundo conjunto em defensivo. A base de invocar monstros níveis 4 para fazer Utopias vai permanecer. O que vai mudar serão as mágicas e armadilhas. A propósito, eu considero que meu deck atual está orientado para ofensivo. Agora. se permitem, eu vou pegar as cartas para mostrar para vocês" Ele disse com um pouco de entusiasmo enquanto se levantava e ia para a máquina.

Enquanto Yusha comprava suas cartas. Yumi ficou sozinha com Kenny na mesa. Yumi olhava para Yusha, e depois comentou com Kenny falando lentamente.

"Ele é tão...inteligente, e eu amo ver ele falando sobre Monstros de Duelo... não me pergunte o porquê." Ela disse.

Kenny não disse nada.

Yusha voltou alguns minutos depois e disse "Hey, Kenny, eu comprei suas cartas também." Ele disse entregando as cartas ao garoto.

Yusha se sentou e voltou a explicar sobre o deck dele.

"Então...onde eu estava?"

"Nos meus olhos" Yumi disse.

"Não Yumi, eu estava falando dos meus Utopias." Yusha disse.

"Você estava falando do conjunto defensivo e ofensivo!" Kenny lembrou.

"Isso... só continue falando dos... Utopias." Yumi disse de forma lenta e doce com um leve sorriso enquanto não tirava os olhos de Yusha.

"Antes de eu falar sobre os conjuntos, eu vou mostrar as cartas que eu vou inserir no deck independente dos conjuntos. A primeira é Kaiser Colosseum." Ele disse mostrando as 3 cartas. "Essa carta impede o oponente de controlar mais monstros do que eu enquanto eu controlar pelo menos um monstro. Então enquanto eu tiver um Utopia no meu campo, e protegê-lo, meu oponente não poderá invocar mais do que um monstro."

" E se você controlar um Utopia, o oponente controlar dois monstros, e você ativar essa carta? O que acontece?"

"Acontece nada. O oponente só não vai poder invocar mais nenhum monstro. Por isso cartas de destruição de mágicas e armadilhas são tão úteis. Para também parar estratégias fortes como a minha." Yusha explicou para Kenny. "Sobre o conjunto ofensivo, eu vou tirar todas as armadilhas e colocar apenas 3 Royal Decree. Essa carta nega todas as cartas armadilhas do campo. Um dos pontos fracos do meu deck é que Utopia está sempre vulnerável a ser destruído ou atrapalhado por armadilhas. Royal Decree nega todos esses cenários. O lado negativo de usar essa carta é que eu não vou poder utilizar cartas armadilhas. Então eu vou tirar todas as armadilhas, e colocar 3 Supply Squad e 2 Mage Power. Supply vai me permitir comprar cartas, e Mage Power vai aumentar os pontos de ATK do meu Utopia.

"Parece bom." Kenny disse.

"Já o conjunto defensivo, eu vou usar 3 Gravity Bind , 2 Call of the Haunted e 2 There Can Be Only One."

"Mas There Can Be Only One não pode prejudicar seu próprio deck e te impedir de invocar outros monstros?"

"Sim Kenny. Mas tudo é sobre quando eu vou ativar essa carta. Se eu já controlar um Utopia e ativar ela no turno do meu oponente, ele vai estar em enorme desvantagem. E se eu ainda controlar um Kaiser Colosseum, pior ainda para ele. Por isso eu quero testar para ver se essa combinação de cartas vai realmente ser útil na prática. Eu só estou testando novas estratégias." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso para Kenny. "Agora falta você Yumi" Ele se virou para Yumi e a viu olhando para ele, perdidas em seus pensamentos. Mas logo depois ela voltou e percebeu que era a vez dela.

"Ok." Ela disse. "Mas agora eu vou comprar meu deck novo." Ela disse com entusiasmo, e logo se levantou e foi para a máquina.

Yusha e Kenny ficaram na mesa.

E Kenny falou um pouco envergonhado para Yusha.

"Eu não sei se eu devia dizer algo sobre isso, mas ela gosta muito de você. Eu não entendo de relacionamentos e nem nada do tipo, mas eu só queria te avisar isso."

Yusha pensou por alguns segundos, e disse.

"E o quê você acha que eu deveria fazer? " Yusha fez uma pergunta sincera, porque ele definitivamente não sabia o que fazer.

"Você realmente está tão perdido que está pedindo conselho a mim, que sou mais jovem que você?"

" Sim, estou!" Yusha admitiu com uma expressão séria e neutra.

Yusha nunca teve amigos próximos, fora Yumi. Ele sempre foi introspectivo, tímido, e muito ruim em expressar seus sentimentos ou fazer amizades. E ele morava sozinho, e não tinha alguém para conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa. Saber que Yumi gostava dele de maneira romântica era uma situação novo em sua vida e que ele não sabia lidar. Eles já haviam se beijado, mas ele não sabia o que fazer depois disso, ou o quê deveria acontecer depois. Yusha não tinha medo de agir, ele só não sabia o que seria certo fazer, e ele não queria magoar Yumi. Então naquele contexto e naquele momento, Kenny, como um amigo comum entre os dois, era a única pessoa que Yusha poderia recorrer para pedir um conselho, por mais estranho ou vergonhoso que isso fosse.

"Hmm, Yusha, eu vou tentar meu melhor para te ajudar. Você gosta dela?"

"Eu não sei." Ele respondeu sério.

"Como assim você não sabe?"

"Eu não penso nela o tempo todo, mas ela é minha amiga mais próxima. E minha vida seria pior sem ela. E eu não tenho referência do que seria gostar de um amigo e estar apaixonado. Eu sei que sou patético nesse sentido." Yusha disse apertando levemente suas mãos.

Kenny pensou um pouco,tentou se colocar no lugar de Yusha e disse " E porque não não deixa isso claro para ela?"

"Deixar claro seria dizer o quê para ela?" Yusha perguntou um pouco confuso.

"Isso que você acabou de me dizer. Ela vai te entender, e talvez ela te ajude com seus problemas. Isso seria uma forma de você agir. Se comunique mais com ela sobre como você se sente." Kenny disse.

Yusha não pôde deixar de reparar que Kenny era mais maduro do que aparentava.

"Então eu deixar claro para ela minhas dificuldades e pedir ajuda a ela quanto a isso, seria uma maneira de eu conseguir entender melhor como eu me sinto sobre ela?"

"Sim, isso mesmo" Kenny deu um leve sorriso.

"Parece que faz sentido. Obrigado Kenny." Yusha respondeu também com um leve sorriso.

Falar de suas dificuldades para Yumi talvez fosse o melhor caminho para Yusha. Ela iria entendê-lo, ele não estaria fazendo nada para magoá-la, e talvez ele conseguisse tirar essa angústia que sentia no peito, que é não saber como agir em relação aos sentimentos da Yumi.

Yumi voltou com seu deck novo. Os milshakes já haviam terminado,então ela se ofereceu para jogá-los fora. Depois disso ela sentou na mesa e mostrou seu deck novo.

"Esse é o deck que eu comprei, Trickstars." Ela disse com entusiasmo organizando as cartas na mesa.

"E porque você escolheu esse deck?" Yusha perguntou.

"Eu queria testar algo diferente, Yusha." Ele de um pequeno sorriso olhando para ele "E eu queria testar jogar de burn, mas ainda tendo consistência e poder de ataque. Eu pesquisei decks do tipo, e encontrei um que parecia básico e fácil de entender. Fiz algumas pequenas mudanças, e estou com o deck aqui."

O deck era básico,mas ainda consistente. As cartas buscadoras como Trickstar Candina e Light Stage estavam a 3, e tinham cartas para reciclar recursos como Monster Reborn, Call of the Haunted e World Legacy Sucession. Também haviam alguns Monstros Links no extra deck.

"Eu não tenho como opinar sobre seu deck, ele parece consistência e bom, Vamos testar depois." Disse Yusha.

"Sim, vamos. Quero testar logo!" Disse Yumi com entusiasmo e um sorriso animado.

"Mas antes, vamos colocar alguns monstros Energy nos nossos decks. Eles são úteis, e não utilizamos nenhum até agora."

"E como vamos escolher os monstros Energy?" Kenny perguntou.

"Isso não é difícil. Vamos escolher os mais genéricos para cada um de nossos decks. Isso não é um problema, já que a principal característica deles é a verstilildade com a qual nós podemos encaixar eles em qualquer tipo de deck". Disse Yusha, acessando seu disco de duelos novamente para procurar por monstros Energy.

De maneira geral, monstros Energy não são a principal força de nenhum deck. Eles são apenas um suporte para o deck, que vão gerar vantagens ou defesas, e facilitar para que os outros monstros do deck vençam a partida. Mas é óbvio que haviam excessões.

Haviam muitos monstros Energy. E muitos eram genéricos. Então por exemplo, havia um monstro Energy que dava suporte para cada tipo, e seu requerimento de invocação era controlar 3 monstros do tipo específico. E como o requerimento era controlar 3 monstros, normalmente ele seria um Energy 3, sendo o máximo os monstros de Energy 5. Também haviam monstros Energy que dependiam de controlar um certo número de magias ou armadilhas contínuas, ter uma certa quantidade de monstros específico no cemitério, ter uma quantidade mínima de spell counters no campo, controlar monstros Flip ou controlar uma quantidade mínima de invocações do extra deck, como controlar 2 monstros Xyz por exemplo. Apesar de serem bem acessíveis, a desvantagem dos monstros Energy era que um jogador apenas poderia controlar um monstro Energy por vez, e apenas invocar 1 monstro Energy por turno. Mas todo monstro Energy poderia ser tributado no turno do jogador em troca de LPs ( a quantia de barras de Energy do monstro x 500), para liberar espaço para que outro monstro Energy fosse invocado naquele turno, caso o jogador já não tivesse invocado nenhum monstro Energy no turno.

Então no caso do deck da Yumi, que era todo composto de monstros do tipo Fairy, fazia sentido ela utilizar o monstro Fairy Energy, para invocar quando tivesse 3 monstros Fairy no campo. Ela era uma Energy 3,e o efeito de Fairy Energy aumentava o ATK de todos os monstros Fairy do campo do jogador em 500. E os impedia de ser alvo de ataques.

Depois de mostrar a carta para Yumi, ela perguntou "Yusha, e você, qual monstro Energy vai escolher?"

"Como meu deck é baseado em monstros Xyzs, eu vou pegar o Xyz Energy para testar" Ele mostrou a carta para Kenny e Yumi em seu disco. "É um Energy 2, e eu só posso invocá-lo enquanto controlo pelo menos 2 monstros Xyzs, e só controlo monstros Xyzs. Ele impede meus monstro Xyz de serem destruídos por efeitos de cartas ou serem alvos de ataques. E ele tem 1500 pontos de ATK."

O desenho da carta era um pequeno guerreiro vermelho similar ao Utopia, com duas espadas, e o redemoinho estrelado da invocação Xyz no fundo da carta. Era uma carta vermelha como todos os monstros Energy. Haviam duas barras de energia acima da carta, onde normalmente ficariam os níveis, para mostrar que a carta era uma Energy 2.

" E para mim?" Disse Kenny.

"Felizmente, você não precisa de monstros Energy genéricos. O seu arquétipo tem monstros Energy. Como esses aqui, os Energy Heroes."

Os Energy Heroes eram uma coleção de 20 monstros Heroes que davam suporte para todo o arquétipo Hero com monstros Energy.

"Dos que eu estou vendo aqui, esses são os mais simples para você testar" Yusha disse. "Energy Hero Fusion Master. Ele requer você controlar 2 monstros Heroes no campo. Quando ele é invocado, você pode adicionar uma Polymerization, ou uma carta mágica que faz a fusão de um monstro Hero. E esse efeito só pode ser utilizado uma vez por duelo."

"E porque um efeito tão bom teria essa restrição chata de apenas ser usado uma vez por duelo?" Kenny perguntou

"Para balancear a carta. Se não fosse por isso, provavelmente todo turno você iria tributar ele, e invocar outro do Extra deck. E buscar mais uma carta de fusão. E isso seria muito forte. Fora que os desenvolvedores do jogo querem que os jogadores utilizem uma variedade de monstros Energy. Então a restrição de Fusion Master te incentiva a utilizar os outros monstros Energy, em vez de ficar invocando o mesmo monstro Energy todo turno para ganhar o mesmo efeito."

Não era incomum monstros Energy terem esse tipo de restrição pelo motivo que Yusha explicou.

"Tá bom,Yusha." Kenny disse, porque achou a explicação interessante.

"E você pode testar também o Fusion Energy. Ele é o mesmo que o meu Xyz Energy, só que para defender fusões." Yusha explicou para Kenny. "Pronto, agora vou pegar as cartas. E Kenny, eu pago suas cartas de hoje, não precisa me dar o dinheiro." Disse Yusha enquanto se levantava.

"Obrigado Yusha." Kenny deu um leve sorriso.

Yusha foi comprar as cartas na máquina. E nisso, Kenny e Yumi ficaram na mesa.

Yumi observava Yusha o tempo todo enquanto ele explicava sobre os monstros Energy para Kenny.

"Você gosta tanto dele tanto assim?" Kenny disse de repente para Yumi, porque queria ajudar Yusha.

Yumi foi pega de surpresa e ficou envergonhada. Ela olhou para Kenny, deu um doce sorriso e disse "Sim, gosto".

"Ele tem dificuldade para lidar com os seus sentimentos, e ele está com muita dúvida e não sabe o que fazer. Tente conversar sobre isso com ele, porque ele não sabe como agir e tem medo de te magoar." Kenny disse de maneira séria.

Ela ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando, e apenas disse "Você tem razão Kenny. Obrigada pelo conselho."

Kenny disse isso para Yumi porque ele sentiu que seria melhor para Yusha se ela soubesse da dificuldade dele, e ele queria ajudar seu amigo.

Yusha voltou com as cartas novas em mãos e as deu para Yumi e Kenny. E disse "Vamos testar nossos decks melhorados." com um leve sorriso. Eles saíram da loja e foram para o Parque Bond.


	5. Battle Royal

**Capítulo 5: Battle Royal**

_Quarta__, __2__6__ de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris._

* * *

**_No __Parque Bond_**_  
_

Yusha, Yumi e Kenny caminhavam pelo Parque Bond até a pequena arena para duelarem.

"Dessa vez, vamos duelar de maneira diferente. Vamos jogar um Battle Royal." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso e um pouco de entusiasmo. "Vai ser mais divertido assim."

"E quais são as regras de um Battle Royal?" Kenny perguntou.

"Basicamente, é todos contra todos. E cada jogador tem seus próprios LPs. E todas as regras se aplicam da mesma forma. O que se deve prestar atenção é quando um efeito é ativado em que se afeta um oponente. Nesse caso, o jogador que ativou o efeito vai selecionar o oponente que vai sofrer o efeito. Por exemplo, se eu ativar Wave-Motion Cannon para dar dano a um oponente, eu vou escolher o oponente que sofrerá o dano. Não serão todos os oponentes que sofrerão o dano. Isso porque a carta diz que o dano será dado ao 'seu oponente', e isso implica que um oponente deve ser escolhido. Porém se o efeito de dano for contínuo, como em Dark Snake Syndrome, isso afetará todos os jogadores. Num duelo normal de um contra um, só existe um oponente. Mas num Battle Royal, existe mais de um oponente. E outro detalhe que se deve prestar atenção é que o campo é um só para todos os jogadores. Então se eu ativar um Dark Hole por exemplo, todos os monstros de todos os jogadores serão destruídos. Efeitos que afetam o campo todo afetarão todas as cartas no campo, de todos os jogadores. Mas se eu usar a carta banida Raigeki, por exemplo, ela não vai destruir todos os monstros de todos os oponentes. E sim apenas do oponente que eu escolher, porque como eu disse, ela especifica 'seu oponente' em seu texto" Yusha deu uma pausa, porque achou que estava enchendo Kenny de muita informação, e logo depois continuou "Se tiver qualquer dúvida sobre as regras durante o duelo, pergunte ao seu disco. O texto das cartas é feito idealmente pensado para uma partida de apenas dois lados, mas algumas regras estão além do texto das cartas."

"Hmm, tá bom." Disse Kenny, que pareceu não ter entendido muito bem de primeira.

"Quando foi que você aprendeu sobre esse tipo de detalhe e sobre modos diferentes de jogo?" Yumi perguntou curiosa, se aproximando de Yusha e falando perto do ouvido dele.

Yusha se envergonhou um pouco e disse "Eu...tenho lido um pouco sobre Monstros de Duelo". Na verdade ele tinha lido e aprendido bastante sobre o jogo nos últimos dias. Mas ele não queria admitir isso para Yumi.

Quando se aproximavam da pequena arena, Yusha perguntou.

"Eu estava curioso sobre isso, mas por que vocês falam aquelas coisas quando invocam alguns monstros?"

"Que coisas?" Disse Yumi com um sorriso.

"Aquelas coisas tipo 'dragão do caos não sei o quê' ou ' herói da justiça que vem do céu'?". Yusha perguntou. Isso é uma dúvida que ele tinha há um tempo, mas estava com vergonha de perguntar.

"Ele tá falando dos cânticos, hahaha!" Disse Kenny para Yumi, rindo.

Yumi riu um pouco também. E respondeu.

"Os cânticos são uma das coisas mais divertidas de se fazer durante um duelo. Você não leu sobre eles? "

"Eu li um pouco a respeito, mas ignorei porque não faziam parte da estratégia do jogo, e eu acho isso meio vergonhoso." Yusha disse.

Nesse ponto, ele chegaram na arena e pararam.

"Vou te explicar sobre os cânticos!" Yumi disse com um sorriso. Nisso ela pegou no braço do Yusha e ligou o disco de duelo dele. Ela acessou uma configuração que mostrava "Modo Cântico: desligado" e mudou ele para "ligado".

"Quase todos os monstros fortes ou que são invocados do extra possuem um cântico. Quando você está com o modo cântico ligado, você pode sincronizar o seu cântico com a invocação do monstro, para que o monstro seja invocado em sincronia com seu cântico." Yumi explicou.

"Tá, e como eu sei o cântico do monstro?"

"Já que eu ativei o modo cântico, o cântico do monstro vai aparecer escrito para você dizer. Mas você pode criar os seus próprios para cada monstro. E se você quiser saber de algum, é só perguntar. Por exemplo, pergunte ao seu disco qual o cântico do Utopia." Yumi explicou apontando para o disco dele. O disco dele só responderia a voz dele, por ele ser o dono.

"Tá bom. Disco, me dê o cântico do Utopia." Yusha disse olhando para o disco. E apareceram algumas opções de cântico, que ele poderia selecionar para ser a padrão.

"Viu? E aí, qual você vai escolher?" Yumi disse.

Yusha estava lendo os cânticos "Apareça, guerreiro do amor e da esperança….eu não vou falar essa merda quando eu estiver jogando." Yusha disse com desprezo.

Yumi se irritou com o desprezo de Yusha, e ficou com uma cara séria

"Sim, você vai fazer o cântico a partir de hoje." Ela disse.

Kenny só estava vendo isso tudo e rindo um pouco.

"Isso é vergonhoso. Eu não quero Yumi."

"Se você não fizer o cântico, eu não jogo mais com você! E a gente não vai para o torneio." Yumi disse com os braços cruzados e uma expressa séria

Isso seria um problema para Yusha, que queria duelar mais. E ele raramente via Yumi irritada e séria daquele jeito. Isso criou confusão na mente de Yusha. E como ele não sabia lidar com aquilo, ele cedeu a pressão dela.

"Tá bom...eu faço o cântico." Ele disse timidamente.

Yumi deu um sorriso e pegou no braço dele.

"Então vamos treinar." Ela disse animada. Ela ativou o disco dela e resolveu mostrar para Yusha como funcionava. Ela já estava utilizando o deck novo dela. Ela puxou duas cartas do deck e invocou os dois monstros. Os monstros eram Trisckstar Candina e Trickstar Lilybell.

"Yusha, preste atenção no meu disco de duelos." Ele estava ao lado dela. "Eu vou invocar Trickstar Holly Angel. Então primeiro eu vou selecionar o monstro que quero invocar do meu Extra, como sempre fazemos." Os meios de se fazer isso eram selecionando no disco de duelos o monstro a ser invocado, o que iniciava a invocação, ou dizer para o disco 'Invocar (nome do monstro) do extra'. "Cada método de invocação tem seu gatilho de invocação, que são alguns termos que você diz para iniciar a invocação. Existem vários para uma mesma invocação, e você já até utilizou elas. Por exemplo, quando você diz 'eu sobreponho meus monstros' e os monstros viram energia e fazem a invocação Xyz, isso é um gatilho que você ativou. Como eu vou invocar um monstro Link, um dos gatilhos mais comuns é 'Apareça,circuito que meu leva ao futuro'."

Ela virou sua atenção aos monstros e ordenou "Apareça,circuito que meu leva ao futuro!" com o braço adiante. E nesse momento um circuito azul com 8 setas apareceu 5 metros na frente dela.

"As condições de invocação são 2 monstros Trickstars. Eu coloco Candina e Lilybell nas marcações de link." E os monstros se transformaram em energias de cor amarela e rosa, que atingiram 2 setas do circuito. E nesse momento, o cântico do monstro apareceu no disco dela.

"Viu, Yusha? Olha aqui o cântico na tela." Ela disse apontando para o disco dela "Eu tenho 10 segundos para começar a recitar. Se eu não começar, a invocação continua automaticamente. Ou eu posso recusar o cântico apertando esse botão aqui no disco. Mas eu vou continuar." Ela voltou sua atenção para a invocação. "**Anjo sagrado que protege as Trickstars****!** **Invocação Link! Apareça, Link ****2****,**** Trickstar Holly Angel****!**"

E em sincronia com a fala dela, Holly Angel se materializou de dentro do circuito e apareceu no campo.

Como o disco de Yumi estava configurado para invocar monstros do Extra de maneira automática, a carta se transformou em dados do Extra Deck, e se materializou na lâmina do disco, numa pequena zona nova criada na lâmina do disco que representava a Extra Monster Zone.

Yumi se virou para Yusha com um sorriso, e perguntou "Entendeu o modo cântico?"

"Eu acho que… sim." Ele respondeu.

"E como você vai fazer o seu?"

"Você disse que eu posso criar o meu próprio cântico, não é?"

"Sim, você pode. E você também não precisa fazer cântico toda vez que invocar um monstro forte. É até bem chato na verdade de fazer toda hora. Eu recomendo fazer o cântico apenas para o monstro principal e chave do seu deck que você invoca no primeiro turno, tipo o Utopia, e para seus monstros mais fortes como Utopic Dragon. Mas eu não quero que você seja um chato e não faça nenhum cântico."

Yusha ficou aliviado ao ouvir isso.

"Então eu farei isso. vou criar o meu próprio para o meu Utopia e para os meus monstros mais fortes. Talvez eu tenha menos vergonha de recitar o cântico que eu criei." Yusha disse.

"E como vai ser? Não adianta ser algo sem graça!"

"Baseado no que eu estou lendo aqui de cânticos, vai ser 'Apareça, guerreiro da esperança e da luz'. Eu posso lidar com esse cântico." E nisso, o disco armazenou aquela informação como o cântico padrão para Number 39: Utopia. "Aparentemente, na lore dos Utopias, ele foi um herói que trouxe esperança e luz num grande conflito. Eu admito que não ligo para entender a lore dos monstros, mas acho que meu cântico serve."

Todos os monstros de Monstros de Duelo tinha uma lore, e em teoria viviam num mesmo mundo de fantasia. A lore do jogo poderia ser lida em livros de Monstros de Duelo. Haviam em torno de mais de 100 livros, com alguns ainda em produção, e cada um deles contava uma parte da história daquele mundo que tinha uns 10 mil anos de existência. Então, por exemplo, caso alguém quisesse saber mais sobre a história do Dark Magician, como ele conheceu sua aprendiz, e qual a rivalidade que Dark Magician tinha com os Blue-Eyes, bastasse ler o livro "Dark Magics in a Blue Chaos".

O termo do jogo invocação era uma menção ao fato que esses monstros existiam em algum lugar, em que todos os monstros existiam. E os jogadores estão invocando esses monstros desse mundo de fantasia para lutar por eles.

Obviamente existiam livros que contavam histórias sobre os mais diversos arquétipos, monstros e cartas. Isso tudo dava uma profundidade bem rica e interessante para o jogo, e esses livros vendiam muito já que Monstros de Duelo era um jogo muito popular com muitos jogadores e fãs pelo mundo todo.

"Então, vamos duelar!" Disse Yusha com um sorriso.

Cada um deles ficou de um lado da arena, formando um triângulo.

Yusha registrou dois decks no duelo. O seu "Utopia ofensivo", e "Utopia defensivo". Mas ele não separou as cartas. Ele misturou todas e definiu qual seria a build ofensiva e defensiva. E selecionando a build que ele queria no momento, o próprio disco de duelos removeria as cartas desnecessárias e as guardava dentro do disco. Caso ele quisesse mudar, ele selecionaria a outra opção, e as cartas guardadas iriam para o deck, e as outras desnecessárias seriam guardadas. Por isso era tão fácil trocar de decks que eram parecidos. No fim, ele escolheu a versão defensiva do deck dele para essa partida.

"Ei, está pronto Yusha?" Gritou Yumi do outro lado da arena animada.

"Estou! E você Kenny!?" Yusha perguntou.

"Tudo pronto!" Kenny respondeu.

Eles sincronizaram os discos, e como os 3 estavam sincronizados, a opção de Battle Royal apareceu. Ele selecionaram essa opção e o duelo começou.

"Duelo!" Eles gritaram mais ou menos em sincronia.

Cada um comprou 5 cartas. E o disco de duelo aleatoriamente selecionou a ordem dos jogadores. A ordem era Yumi, Yusha e Kenny. E nenhum deles poderia atacar nos seus primeiros turnos.

O disco informou:

_Modo Battle Royal ativado_.

**Turno ****1****:**

**Yumi LP: 8000 Mão 5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****80****00 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

"Meu turno! Eu invoco Trickstar Candina da minha mão. E com ela eu posso adicionar uma carta Trickstar para minha mão." Yumi disse.

**Trickstar Candina ****LV4 Fairy/Light 1800/400**

"Eu seleciono Trickstar Lycoris. E ativo seu efeito." Ela disse mostrando a carta da mão dela. " Eu posso retornar um monstro Trickstar do meu campo para minha mão e invocar Trickstar Lycoris."

**Trickstar Lycoris ****LV4 Fairy/Light 1600/1200**

"Por último, eu coloco 3 cartas viradas para baixo e encerro meu turno." Yumi finalizou seu turno.

**Turno ****2****:**

**Yumi LP: 8000 Mão ****2****  
****1****M - ****3****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****80****00 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**  
**  
**"Meu turno. Compro uma carta!" Ele olhou para sua mão e deu um sorriso.

"Pelo efeito do meu monstro, quando vocês adicionam cartas para suas mãos, vocês recebem 200 de dano por cada uma." Yumi avisou.  
**  
****Yusha LP: ****8****000-****7800**

"Eu invoco Summoner Monk. E ele é virado para modo de defesa pelo efeito dele. Agora eu ativo seu outro efeito. Eu posso enviar uma carta mágica da minha mão para o cemitério..." Ele descartou uma Xyz Change Tactics "...e invoco Sacred Crane direto do meu deck" A carta foi ejetada do deck e ele a invocou.

**Sacred Crane LV4 Winged Beast/Light 1600/400**

"Quando Sacred Crane é invocado especialmente, eu posso comprar uma carta." Ele puxou uma carta do deck.

**Yusha LP: ****7800-****7600**

"Ativo Foolish Burial, e envio Performage Trick Clown do meu deck para o cemitério. E quando ele é enviado para o cemitério, eu posso pagar 1000 LP para invocá-lo do cemitério com 0 de ATK"

**Performage Trick Clown LV 4 Spellcaster/Light ****1600****/1200**

**Yusha LP: 7600-6600**

**Trick Clown ****ATK 1600-0**

"Ativo Xyz Change Tactics. E Sobreponho Sacred Crane com Trick Clown para invocar Number 39: Utopia."

Nesse momento Yumi gritou com um grande sorriso "Faz o cântico!"

Yusha deu um leve sorriso. E disse "Tá bom, eu vou fazer o cântico." E Yumi ficou contente. Afinal, Yusha não podia decepcionar Yumi que estava tão animada

Ambos os monstros se transformaram em energias de cores vermelha e amralea e entraram num redemoinho estrelado e negro que se formou no chão. E de lá, explodiu um intenso pilar luminoso de energia de cor amarela.

**"****Apareça, guerreiro da esperança e da luz****! Invocação X****yz****! Rank ****4****, ****Number 39: Utopia****" **Yusha disse cheio de energia enquanto Utopia aparecia do redemoinho.

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

" E eu compro uma carta por efeito da Xyz Change tactics."

**Yusha LP: 6600-****6100-****5900**

"E eu ativo Ring of Destruction para destruir seu Utopia." Ativou Yumi animada para destruir o monstro principal do Yusha.

Um colar de explosivos rodeou o pescoço de Utopia, e o destruiu o monstro de maneira violenta, com uma explosão. E pelo efeito de Ring, Yusha e Yumi receberam dano.

**Yusha LP: ****5900-****3****400****  
Yumi LP: 8000-5500**

"Eu ainda não acabei Yumi" Yusha disse com um sorriso confiante. "Eu invoco especialmente da minha mão Performage Hat Tricker."

**Performage Hat Tricker LV 4 Spellcaster/Earth 1100/1100**

Hat Tricker poderia ser invocado da mão quando haviam pelo menos dois monstros no campo. E havia o Trickstar de Yumi e Summoner monk no campo. Mas Yusha não sentiu necessidade de explicar isso para Kenny ou Yumi porque eles já conheciam as cartas de Yusha.

"E agora eu sobreponho meu dois monstros nível 4." ordenou Yusha com o braço adiante.

Ambos os monstros se transformaram em energias de cores rosa e vermelha e entraram no redemoinho estrelado e negro que se formou no chão. E de lá, explodiu um intenso pilar luminoso de energia de cor amarela.

Dessa vez ele não fez o cântico. E apenas disse com o braço adiante.

"**Invocação X****yz****! ****Number 39: Utopia! **E compro mais uma carta.**"**

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2****  
****  
****Yusha LP: ****3400-2900-2700**

**"De no****v****o. X****yz**** Change! ****Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray!" **Utopia entrou no redemoinho e de lá saiu outro Utopia, só que acizentado em vez de branco.

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****3**

"E compro mais uma carta."**  
**

**Yusha LP: ****2700-2200-2000**

"Agora, eu posso enviar uma carta Rank-up da minha mão para o cemitério e invocar Number 99:Utopic Dragon do meu Extra Deck."  
**  
**Utopia Ray entrou no mesmo redemoinho, só que desta vez no céu, e de lá saiu um grande dragão com características do Utopia.

**Number 99:****Utopic Dragon ****R10 Dragon/Light 4000/2000: ****OU 4**

"Agora eu ativo da minha mão Kaiser Colosseum. E coloco duas cartas viradas para baixo. E termino meu turno"

**Turno ****3****:**

**Yumi LP: ****5500 ****Mão ****2****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****2000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****1****M – ****3****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****80****00**** Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

"Meu turno. Compro!" Kenny disse.

**Kenny**** LP: ****80****00-****7800**

"(ah que merda)" Kenny pensou. "(eu não posso controlar mais de um monstro por causa do campo de Yusha. E toda carta que eu adicionar para minha mão eu vou perder 200 LP por causa da Lycoris de Yumi. Além disso, eu não posso atacar esse turno pelas regras do Battle Royal. Mas eu vou fazer o meu melhor.)"

"Eu invoco Elemental Hero Stratos, e adiciono um Elemental Hero Shadow Mist do deck para minha mão" A carta foi ejetada do deck e ele a adicionou a sua mão.

**Elemental Hero Stratos ****LV4 Warrior/Wind 1800/300**

**Kenny**** LP: ****7800-7600**

"Depois, eu ativo Polymerization e uso como materiais de fusão meu Stratos no campo e Shadow Mist da minha mão!"

Um redemoinho de cores azul e laranja se formou atrás de Kenny, e os monstros se fundiram enquanto se misturavam em formas de energia de maneira espiralada, que ficaram cada vez mais brilhantes e coloridas.

**"Invocação Fusão!"**

Kenny gritou enquanto juntava as duas palmas da mão.**"Apareça,****Herói que nasce dos ventos, corte o ar com sua força****, ****Elemental Hero Great Tornado!****"**

E do redemoinho surgiu Elemental Hero Great Tornado rodeado por um tornado.

**Elemental Hero Great Tornado LV8 Warrior/Wind 2800/2200**

"Quando Great Tornado é invocado, eu corto pela metade os pontos de ATK e DEF dos monstros do meu oponente. E eu escolho você Yusha!" Ele disse apontando para Yusha.

**Number 99: Utopic Dragon ATK: 4000-2000**

"E como Shadow mist foi enviado para o cemitério, eu posso adicionar um monstro Elemental Hero para minha mão. Eu escolho Elemental Hero Prisma." Kenny disse enquanto pegava a carta ejetada.  
**  
****Kenny**** LP: ****7600-7400**

"Agora eu ativo Elemental Hero's Bonds. E como eu tenho 2 Elemental Heroes no meu cemitério, Great Tornado ganha 1000 de ATK"

**Great Tornado ATK: 2800-3800**

"Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino meu turno."

**Turno ****4****:**

**Yumi LP: ****5500 ****Mão ****2****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****2000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****1****M – ****3****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****7400 ****Mão****: ****3****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T**

"Meu turno!" Disse Yumi com um sorriso enquanto comprava uma carta. "Eu ativo da minha mão a Magia de Campo Trickstar Light Stage."

Ela colocou a carta no disco de duelos. E com isso Yusha respondeu.

"Eu ativo Gravity Bind, e nenhum monstro de nível 4 ou maior pode atacar." Yusha disse.

"Ok. Mas eu ainda posso adicionar um monstro Trickstar do meu deck para minha mão, e eu adiciono Lilybell." Ela pegou a carta.

A pequena arena que eles estavam se tornou um palco verde pela mágica de campo ativada por Yumi.

Yusha tinha apenas 2000 LPs. Porém, ele tinha o controle do campo. Mas o dano de efeito das Trickstars poderia acabar com ele em breve.

"Eu ativo o efeito de Light Stage e seleciono sua carta viradas para baixo, Yusha. E agora você tem que escolher, ativá-la agora, ou só no fim do turno. E se não puder ativar ela em nenhum desses momentos, ela é mandada para o cemitério."

"Então eu ativo." Ele disse com um sorriso empolgado. "Ativo There Can be Only One."

"Ah, aquela carta chata. Tá bom Yusha. Eu termino meu turno" Yumi disse. Já que ela não podia invocar mais nenhum monstro.

**Turno ****5****:**

**Yumi LP: ****5500 ****Mão: ****3****  
****1****M - ****3****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****2000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****1****M – ****3****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****7400 ****Mão****: ****3****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T**

"Meu turno. Compro." Yusha disse puxando uma carta do seu deck.

"E toda vez que um oponente recebe dano por um monstro Trickstar, pelo efeito de Light Stage, mais 200 de dano são aplicados. O que significa que você perde 400 LPs por carta adicionada." Yumi disse.

**Yusha LP: ****2000-****1****6****00**

Yusha deu um sorriso. "Infelizmente para você Yumi, eu comprei uma boa carta. Eu ativo Twin Twister. Descartando uma carta da minha mão, eu posso destruir duas cartas mágicas ou armadilhas no campo. Eu seleciono minha carta There Can Be only One e uma de suas cartas viradas para baixo" A carta destruída de Yumi foi uma Blazing Mirror force."Por que você destruiu sua própria carta?" Yumi perguntou."Porque era necessário para eu te derrotar nesse turno." Ele disse confiante. " Eu ativo o efeito do Utopic Dragon desassociando um material dele. E com isso, eu posso invocar do meu cemitério um monstro Number em modo de defesa com efeitos negados. E eu invoco Number 39: Utopia." Utopia aparece no campo

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:0**

"Agora, eu faço uma Xyz Change para invocar Utopia Ray."  
**  
**Utopia entrou no redemoinho estrelado rapidamente e de lá saiu Number C39: Utopia Ray. Obviamente Yusha não estava utilizando o modo cântico e estava fazendo as invocações o mais rápido possível.

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:1**

"E de novo, eu faço outra Xyz Change!"E dessa vez Utopia Ray entrou no redemoinho estrelado e explodiu num intenso pilar de energia azul e com raios. E Yusha resolveu fazer o cântico.

**"****Guerreiro da esperança ****que ****se move como o relâmpago e ****derrota até os mais fortes da escuridão****! Rank-UP! X****yz**** Change! Apareça! Rank ****5 !****Number S39 : Utopia the Lightning****" **Yusha gritou com um sorriso confiante.

**Number S39: Utopia the Lightning ****Warrior/Light 2500/2000 OU:2**

Utopia the Lightning era muito similar a Utopia, mas utilizava duas espadas, era maior,mais imponente e era rodeado por flashs de eletricidade que lembravam pequenos relâmpagos.

Para alguém que estava envergonhado de fazer um cântico, Yusha parecia bem mais animado e diferente agora.

Yusha não comprou nenhuma carta com Xyz Change Tactics durante essas invocações porque queria preservar o pouco que tinha dos seus LPs. Já que gastaria 900 deles se comprasse uma carta. 500 pelo efeito da carta, e outros 400 por Lycoris e Light Stage.

"Agora, como eu tenho 2 monstros Xyz, eu posso fazer uma Energy Summon. A energia foi reunida! Os requerimentos são 2 monstros Xyz!" Yusha disse levantando o braço.

Nesse momento, ambos os Xyz que controlava lançaram 2 rajadas de energia douradas.

Essas duas energias foram para o céu, e giraram intensamente orbitando um núcleo de energia maior e muito luminoso, como elétrons girando em torno do núcleo de um átomo.

Elas giraram cada vez mais rápido, até explodirem como uma supernova de uma estrela. E de dentro dessa intensa explosão, surgiu um novo monstro. Que desceu do céu até o campo.

"**Invocação ****Energy****! Apareça, ****Xyz Energy!"**

**Xyz Energy E2 Warrior/Light ****1****5****00/1000**

Xyz Energy parecia um Utopia pequeno e levemente avermelhado.**  
**  
"Como monstros Xyz e Energy não têm níveis, eu posso atacar mesmo com Gravity Bind no campo. Batalha! Utopia, ataque Lycoris! E quando Utopia The Lightning ataca, nenhum efeito pode ser ativado. E desassociando dois materias dele, eu posso fazer o ATK dele ir para 5000." Yusha ordenou.

Utopia The Lightning desapareceu do campo, tão rápido como um relâmpago e apareceu imediatamente atrás de Lycoris. O monstro já havia a partido a com sua imensa espada, e uma imensa onda de choque com raios elétricos seguiu o caminho que a espada fizera , destruindo completamente Lycoris logo depois disso. Utopia the Lightning desapareceu novamente como um relâmpago e voltou a sua posição original.

**Yumi LP: ****5500-****2100**

"Agora eu ataco diretamente com Utopic Dragon!" Yusha ordenou.

Utopic Dragon tinha 2000 de ATK. Ele soltou uma rajada de energia em direção a Yumi. Era só holograma, então Yumi estava bem. Mas ela estava chateada por estar perdendo.

**Yumi LP: ****2100-****100**

**"**Agora, Xyz Energy, ataque Yumi diretamente!"

"Eu ativo Call of the Haunted e invoco Lycoris de volta no meu campo!"

**T****rickstar Lycoris ****LV4 Fairy/Light 1600/1200**

Quando havia alguma modificação na quantidade de monstros no campo do jogador atacado durante durante a declaração de um ataque, o ataque poderia ser revisado.

"Parabéns por ter conseguido sobreviver esse turno Yumi" Yusha disse com um sorriso. " Kenny, é com você agora!"

"Pode deixar Yusha!" Kenny respondeu.

**Turno ****6****:**

**Yumi LP: ****100 ****Mão: ****3****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****1400 ****Mão****: ****0****  
****3****M – ****2****S/T****  
****  
****Kenny**** LP: ****7400 ****Mão****: ****3****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T****  
**  
**  
**"Meu turno! Compro" Kenny disse " (meu primeiro problema é Gravity Bind que me impede de atacar)" Ele pensou. "(mas eu tenho um jeito de me livrar dela)"

**Kenny**** LP: ****7400-****7000**

"Eu ativo Emergency Call da minha mão, e posso adicionar 1 monstro Elemental Hero do meu deck para minha mão. Eu adiciono outro Elemental Hero Stratos." Ele pegou a carta do deck dele.

**Kenny**** LP: ****7000-6600**

"Agora eu invoco Stratos. E utilizo seu segundo efeito. Quando invocado, eu posso destruir mágicas e armadilhas no campo até o número de outros monstros Heroes que eu controlo. Eu só controlo Great Tornado além do Stratos. Então destruo uma carta. Eu seleciono Gravity Bind." Ele disse apontando para Gravity Bind, e uma rajada de vento foi disparada de Stratos e destruiu Gravity Bind.

**Elemental Hero Stratos ****LV4 Warrior/Wind 1800/300**

**Stratos ATK: 1800-2800 (por efeito de Elemental Hero'****s**** Bond)**

"Agora eu ativo minha carta virada para baixo, Super Polymerization. Eu descarto Prisma da minha mão, e utilizo como materiais de fusão meu Elemental Hero Stratos e seu Utopia The Lightning" Ele disse apontando para o monstro de Yusha. Uma rajada de energia foi lançada em Stratos e Utopia, e eles foram sugados por um vórtice espiralado e luminoso no céu.

"**Invocação Fusão!Apareça, ****Herói Brilhante ****que surge do céu****, ****Elemental Hero The Shining!****" **Kenny gritou.

The Shining apareceu do portal do céu, descendo devagar até chegar no campo.

**Elemental Hero ****The Shining**** LV8 ****Warrior/Light 2600/2100**

Como o cemitério de Kenny possuía agora 3 Elemental Heroes de nomes diferentes( 1 Shadow Mist, 2 Stratos, 1 Prisma), o aumento de ATK de Elemental Hero's Bond era de 1500.  
**  
****The Shining ****ATK: ****2600-4100  
Great Tornado ATK: ****2800-****4300**

"Batalha! The Shining, ataque Lycoris!" Ele ordenou. The Shining lançou uma esfera de energia na Lycoris, destruíndo-a.

**Yumi LP: ****100-0**

**Yumi Perde**

"Ahh que saco! Não queria ser a primeira a perder." Ela reclamou.

Por ela ter perdido, todas as suas cartas foram desativadas. E o estágio verde da magia de campo Trickstar Light Stage se desfez, e eles estavam de novo na arena do parque.

"Agora sua vez Yusha." Ele disse animado com um sorriso apontando para Yusha "Great Tornado, ataque Xyz Energy"

Great Tornado lançou uma uma rajada espiralada como um tornado que atravessou Xyz Energy e o destruiu.

**Yusha LP: ****1400-****0**

**Kenny Vence**

O duelo terminou e todos os monstros e cartas do campo desapareçam. Eles se aproximaram no centro da area.**  
**

"Esse duelo foi muito legal." Yusha disse com um dos seus raros sorrisos de empolgação "E parabéns por vencer Kenny."

É irônico perceber que Yusha perdeu porque ajudou a fortalecer o deck do Kenny.

"Vamos jogar Battle Royal Mais algumas vezes!" Yumi disse

"Sim, claro que vamos." Yusha respondeu. "Mas mais importante, sabe porque perdemos Yumi?"

"Porque não atacamos o Kenny?"

"Em parte sim. Mas agora eu percebo melhor. Eu fiquei tão focado em te derrotar antes que você me derrotasse, que eu não pensei em atacar o Kenny. E como eu travei seu jogo com Kaiser Colosseum, você também não poderia fazer muita coisa. Essa partida foi muito favorável para o Kenny, porque estávamos muito ocupados tentando derrotar um ao outro. E ele no final ainda conseguiu destruir minha Gravity Bind. Se não fosse por isso, talvez eu tivesse conseguido sobreviver mais um turno."

"Não, você não teria Yusha, você só tinha 1400 LP. E eu tinha Lilybell na minha mão. Eu teria invocado ela no meu turno, te atacado diretamente, e você perderia 1000 LP. E no turno seguinte você compraria e perderia 400 LP."

Ouvir isso de Yumi foi como levar uma facada no peito. Ele não tinha como vencer aquele duelo.

"Então o Kenny venceria de qualquer jeito por ter a maior quantidade de recursos e LP?" Yusha perguntou para Yumi.

"Provavelmente sim. Eu só tinha 100 LPs." Yumi disse.

Eles jogaram mais 2 partidas em Battle Royal naquele dia. Yusha venceu a outra, e Yumi venceu a última.


	6. Sentimentos

**Capítulo 6: Sentimentos**

_Sábado__, __2__9__ de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris._

Yusha Levantou naquela manhã de sábado às 10 horas. E como sempre, fez sua solitária rotina matinal. Ele morava sozinho.

Originalmente, Yusha morava com sua mãe naquela mesma casa. Até que num trágico dia, quando ele tinha 12 anos, ela morreu em um acidente. Ele nunca vai esquecer esse dia.

O pai do Yusha se separou da sua mãe quando ele tinha 4 anos. Ele não lembra quase nada do pai dele, e seu pai nunca o procurou depois disso. E do que sua mãe dizia sobre seu pai, parecia ser um relacionamento conturbado. E Yusha não tinha interesse em entrar em contato com seu pai a essa altura. Ele não precisava do seu pai, não sabia nada sobre ele, era praticamente um estranho.

Quando a mãe do Yusha morreu, ele teve a opção de ir morar com os tios que moravam na Terra. Mas logo depois disso ele conheceu Yumi em sua escola, eles ficaram próximos, e Yusha resolveu seguir lidando com a situação, até o momento atual. Ele se acostumou com sua vida na cidade Marineris, com sua casa, com sua escola, com sua rotina, com a presença da Yumi, e não queria trocar tudo isso para viver com os tios em outro planeta. Ele se acostumou com seus problemas de sempre e com sua vida solitária.

Antes da mãe do Yusha morrer, ele já era um garoto fechado, introvertido, com poucos amigos e tímido. Mas depois da morte dela, ele ficou mais fechado e mais solitário.

Mas a vida do Yusha não era difícil. Ele recebia algum dinheiro dos seus tios todo mês, e os robôs domésticos faziam todo o trabalho de limpeza da casa, desde varrer o chão até lavar a louça. E a preparação da comida era automatizada. Ele só era muito solitário, e sua única amiga era Yumi.

Depois de escovar os dentes e arrumar seu cabelo, Yusha foi olhar seu celular e reler a conversa que tivera no dia anterior com Kenny e Yumi. Eles tinham marcado de ir numa reunião de duelistas em uma arena de duelos no outro lado da cidade às 15 horas. O plano era duelar com desconhecidos, se divertir e possivelmente conseguir recrutar alguns deles para formarem um time para o torneio. Mas mesmo que não conseguissem, não importava. Eles só queriam fazer algo juntos e duelar com outras pessoas.

Kenny disse que os encontraria lá no lugar. Mas Yumi queria ir junto com Yusha, já que eles moravam perto.

Em algum momento enquanto ele estava no celular, Yumi mandou uma mensagem.

Yumi: Oi  
Yusha: Oi  
Yumi: Quero te ver agora. Vou passar aí na sua casa.  
Yusha: Por que?  
Yumi: Porque eu quero falar com você pessoalmente.  
Yusha: Ok

Yusha estranhou essa atitude diferente da Yumi. Mas ele não tinha motivo para recusar a vinda dela na sua casa.

Às 11:15, Yumi tocou a campainha da casa. E Yusha abriu a porta.

"Oi!" Ela disse com um doce sorriso.

"Oi." Ele respondeu com um olhar surpreso.

Ele reparou que ela estava com uma roupa diferente, e visivelmente mais bonita que o normal. Ela vestia uma pequena saia preta, e uma blusa rosa e leve que mostrava seu decote.

"Posso entrar?" Ela perguntou ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

"Sim, pode." Ele respondeu com calma.

Yumi tirou seus sapatos na entrada, entrou na casa e sentou no sofá da sala. Yusha pediu para um robô doméstico pegar um copo d'água para ela.

"Yusha, senta aqui." Ela pediu apontando para a poltrona ao lado dela no sofá.

Yusha estava estranhando um pouco tudo aquilo. Normalmente as ações de Yumi eram previsíveis, e ele se sentia seguro perto dela. Mas dessa vez, sem saber o que ela queria, ou o quê estava planejando, ele ficou nervoso.

Yusha se sentou ao lado dela calmamente. ELe estava só de meias que nem ela.

"Tudo bem com você? Você parece tenso." Ela perguntou.

"Eu não estou tenso." Ele respondeu. Mas obviamente ele estava.

"Você está animado para irmos lá?" Ela perguntou se referindo a reunião que eles iriam.

"Não tanto. Talvez chegando lá eu me anime mais." Yusha respondeu.

Ela continuou olhando para ele, em silêncio. Até que disse "Fica parado." em tom de ordem.

E nisso ela colocou as duas mão em seus ombros, se aproximou dele bem calmamente e deu um beijo nos lábios dele. O beijo durou uns 10 segundos.

Ela se afastou dele calmamente, um pouco envergonhada mas com confiança, e perguntou. "O que você sentiu?"

" Eu me senti...bem." Ele respondeu. Mas ele estava muito mais tenso por não saber lidar com aquilo. Ele não conseguia processar o fato que Yumi estava na casa dele, olhando em seus olhos, e tinha acabado de beijá-lo. E que ainda por cima a sensação do beijo tinha sido agradável.

"Porque você está nervoso?" Ela perguntou de maneira séria.

"..." Yusha não conseguiu responder.

"Me diz exatamente porque você está tão tenso!" Ela disse como uma ordem.

"Porque eu não sei o que fazer! É por isso!" Ele respondeu rapidamente.

"Mas você me beijou antes. Não foi? No fim do nosso encontro que tivemos. Porque você fez aquilo?"

"Eu acho que...naquela hora...naquele momento... era o que eu precisava fazer. Você estava pedindo por um beijo, e eu não queria te decepcionar. Acho que foi isso. Ou talvez não seja nada disso e eu nem entenda porque fiz aquilo." Ele respondeu olhando nos olhos dela.

"Hmm, tá. E agora, você não sabe o que fazer, e por isso você está nervoso. É isso?"

"Sim, acho que é isso."

O que Yumi estava fazendo era ajudar Yusha a racionalizar seus sentimentos, para ele conseguir entender como ele se sentia, porque se sentia daquela maneira, e como ele poderia lidar melhor com aqueles sentimentos.

"Então se você souber o que fazer, você fica menos tenso e consegue lidar melhor com a situação? Então eu vou te dizer o que fazer. Agora você vai me beijar." Ela disse com um tom de voz determinado.

"Eu...posso?" Yusha perguntou.

"Sim,vai. Mas antes segura na minha mão." Ela mostrou as mãos dela para ele.

Yusha segurou na mão dela, e com a outra ele segurou seu ombro. Ele se aproximou dela lentamente e deu um beijo em seus lábios, que durou em torno de 7 segundos. Depois, ele se afastou dela também lentamente.

"E agora, o que você sente?" Ela perguntou de novo para ele.

"Eu estou menos tenso, e foi bom." Ele disse com uma voz baixa.

Yumi deu um sorriso.

"Agora, fica calmo, não vai acontecer nada demais." Ela disse. E nesse momento ela se aproximou dele, jogou o corpo dela para cima dele, e ele ficou deitado no sofá, com ela em cima dele, com seus dois braços no peito de Yusha.

Yusha ficou tenso.

"Eu sei, você está tenso, porque você não esperava isso. Mas agora eu quero que você confie em mim, e fique calmo." Ela disse com um tom sério.

"Tá bom, Yumi." Ele disse, confiando nela.

Ela deu um beijo com muito mais vontade e intensidade nele nesse momento, por cima dele. O beijo dela dessa vez tinha um sabor doce e viciante para Yusha. E nesse momento, Yusha resolveu confiar na Yumi, e apenas cedeu ao momento ao prazeroso beijo dela. Depois de uns 30 segundos se beijando, ela se afastou dele ainda por cima dele, e perguntou "você está melhor agora?"

"Sim...estou." Ele disse com um leve sorriso e ainda ofegante.

Quanto mais íntimo eles ficavam, mais relaxado Yusha ficava, e melhor ele conseguia racionalizar o que estava acontecendo e seus sentimentos, porque estava se acostumando com as sensações. Essa era a ajuda que Yumi queria dar para Yusha desde o início.

Yumi se afastou de Yusha, e voltou a sentar no sofá. Ele fez o mesmo. Depois, ela segurou a mão dele com os dedos entrelaçados.

"Você gosta de mim?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei. Eu acho que sim. Mas eu gosto de te beijar. Mas não sei se isso significa gostar de você."

"Tudo bem, você não precisa saber agora. Agora, faz o que você quiser comigo." Ela disse com um sorriso.

"O que eu quiser? Mas não tem que ter uma ordem para as coisas?" Ele perguntou confuso.

Ela riu um pouco. Depois se aproximou dele e disse.

"Eu sou uma garota. Você é um garoto. Você tem que ter alguma coisa que você queira fazer comigo." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ah, entendi." Yusha respondeu envergonhado.

É frustrante para Yumi que todos os avanços sejam feitos dela para ele, e nunca dele para ela. Ela queria saber se Yusha tinha algum desejo reprimido por ela.

"E se eu tiver, eu posso fazer agora?" Ele disse lentamente olhando nos olhos dela.

"Sim, pode!" Yumi respondeu com um sorriso.

"..." Mas Yusha ainda estava sem coragem de tomar qualquer atitude.

"Fala logo o que você quer!" Yumi disse como uma ordem.

E nesse momento, Yusha apontou para os peitos da Yumi, ainda muito envergonhado.

"É isso? Tá bom." Ela disse com um sorriso. E então ela pegou o braço esticado dele e colocou nos peitos dela.

Yusha tinha 17 anos, e sua única amiga era Yumi. E foi com ela que ele deu seu primeiro beijo. Ele era sexualmente reprimido, tinha quase nenhum contato com garotas, e evitava pensar no assunto para não se sentir frustrado. Mas ele ainda era um garoto, e tinha curiosidade por peitos.

Yusha pôde sentir os seios da Yumi, que eram acima da média. E ele no fundo gostou disso.

"Você não precisa ficar tenso, relaxa." Ela disse com um doce sorriso. Ele ficou mexendo nos peitos dela por algum tempo. Talvez esse fosse um bom meio para Yusha se acostumar com o contato físico na Yumi.

"Por que você está me deixando fazer isso com você?" Ele perguntou envergonhado e confuso.

" Você não está gostando?" Ela perguntou.

"Odeio admitir, mas estou." Ele continuava a experimentar a maciez dos peitos dela.

"Então só continua. Não pense muito." Yumi disse envergonhada. Ela apenas queria ajudar Yusha a descobrir algo novo.

Envolvido nessa situação, ele sentiu vontade beijá-la de novo. E de repente ele se aproximou e a beijou com intensidade. Isso deixou Yumi feliz, já que essa foi a primeira vez que ele avançou nela por vontade própria e com confiança.

Depois do beijo intenso, ela se afastou, e foi para cima do seu colo, virada para ele, com seus joelhos no sofá. E ela deu outro beijo intenso nele.

Depois do beijo, ela afastou sua cabeça lentamente.

"Eu gosto de você, Yusha." Ela disse com muita certeza e confiança.

"Eu também gosto de você." Ele disse, e a abraçou.

Nesse ponto, Yusha já conseguia entender melhor como se sentia, e não estava mais tenso. Ele estava calmo, e se sentindo bem com Yumi.

"A partir de agora, você não precisa ficar mais nervoso, e nem tenso, e nem envergonhado comigo. Tá bom Yusha?" Ela disse com um doce sorriso.

"Tá bom,Yumi. Não vou ficar." Ele disse com um leve sorriso.

Yumi só queria fazer Yusha lidar melhor com os sentimentos dele. E ela conseguiu.

"Agora, porque você não namora comigo?" Ele perguntou com um lindo rosto.

"Eu, namorar? Eu não sei como fazer isso, não tenho experiência, e tenho medo de fazer algo errado." Yusha disse nervoso.

"Presta atenção Yusha!" Yumi disse um pouco irritada. " Olha onde já chegamos! Eu quero ter uma conexão mais profunda com você. Você quer ter uma conexão mais profunda comigo?"

Yusha era solitário, e a única pessoa que ele tinha alguma relação próxima era Yumi. Mas o que seria uma "conexão mais profunda" com alguém? Ele não fazia a menor ideia. Então ele não podia responder a pergunta da Yumi.

"O que é ter uma conexão mais profunda com alguém? Se você me explicar, talvez eu possa pensar."

"Ter uma conexão mais profunda é nos conhecermos mais a fundo, sabermos melhor como nos sentimos, e estarmos mais a vontade perto um do outro." Yumi explicou. "Nos conhecemos há 5 anos, mas você é tão reprimido com seus sentimentos que eu sinto que você põe uma barreira entre nós constantemente. Eu quero que você remova essa barreira entre nós e me deixe entendê-lo melhor."

Yusha ficou surpreso com essa declaração de Yumi. Ele nunca conscientemente colocou essa barreira entre eles. Mas ele sabia que ela existia de alguma forma, e tudo que Yumi disse era verdade.

Yusha pensou, um pouco envergonhado e disse olhando nos olhos dela "Eu quero ter uma conexão mais profunda com você, Yumi."

Yumi deu um sorriso ao ouvir isso.

"Mas precisamos namorar?" Ele perguntou.

"Porque o fato de namorarmos te incomoda?" Ela estava surpresa.

"Eu não sei. Eu não sei explicar. Mas eu ainda não estou preparado e não quero. Então por favor, entenda minha dificuldade. Eu quero ter uma conexão mais profunda com você, mas não quero namorar. Algo nisso me assusta muito." Ele disse angustiado, rápido, com algumas poucas lágrimas saindo de seus olhos.

Yusha estava chorando por uma mistura de sentimentos. Ele estava feliz por ter feito progresso e ter aprendido melhor a lidar com Yumi, e essas lágrimas representavam suas barreiras se dissolvendo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele ainda tinha suas dificuldades para conseguir aceitar namorar com ela. E essas dificuldades precisariam de algum tempo para serem superadas. E Yumi entendeu isso.

Yumi limpou as lágrimas de Yusha com a mão dela, e se aproximou dele, dando um abraço e acariciando sua cabeça. Mas ele ainda chorava muito, como uma criança.

"Tudo bem, você pode chorar, e a gente não precisa namorar. Vamos construir nossa conexão mais profunda do nosso jeito. E vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Tudo bem assim?" Ela disse acariciando ele enquanto o abraçava. Ela estava surpresa porque nunca o viu chorar. E logo depois ele a abraçou.

Ela ficou consolando Yusha por alguns segundos enquanto ele chorava. Mas aos poucos ele foi se recompondo e parando de chorar.

"Tá bom Yumi. Vamos fazer assim." Ele respondeu ainda com algumas poucas lágrimas.

"E sempre que você quiser me beijar, ou demonstrar algum afeto para mim, por favor, faça, eu vou gostar." Yumi disse desfazendo o abraço e olhando nos olhos dele.

"Tá bom, eu farei". Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"E quando eu quiser fazer algo com você, você não precisa se reprimir ou se envergonhar. Só me aceite e aproveite. Eu só quero te ver bem. Tá bom?"

"Tudo bem." Ele disse com um sorriso

"Eu só quero te ajudar." Yumi disse com um sorriso maior.

"Obrigado...Yumi." E Yusha chorou um pouco mais. E Yumi voltou a abraçá-lo. Até que em algum momento ele se acalmou.

Durante as duas horas que se passaram depois, Yusha e Yumi assistiram algo na televisão. Para digerirem melhor o que aconteceu e se focarem em outra coisa. E quando deu 14 horas, Yusha se arrumou, e eles foram para a estação de trem, para irem para a reunião de duelistas e se encontrar com Kenny.


	7. A reunião de duelistas

**Capítulo 7: A reunião de duelistas**

_Sábado__, __2__9__ de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris._

* * *

_**Na Estação Vermelha**  
_

Yusha e Yumi chegaram na estação de trem às 14:30 daquele dia.

"Yusha, quando foi última vez que você andou de trem?" Yumi perguntou enquanto estavam esperando na estação. Eles estavam de mãos dadas. E Yusha carregava uma mochila onde estavam os discos de duelos deles e outros objetos.

_"_Eu acho que ano passado. Eu não sou de sair muito para longe." Ele respondeu.

O trem chegou na estação. Era um trem vermelho, com vagões arredondados, e seu design era feito de tal maneira para representar velocidade. Eles entraram no trem, que estava praticamente vazio, e se sentaram numa das cadeiras. Yusha ficou na poltrona perto da janela, e Yumi ficou do lado dele, ainda de mãos dadas.

O trem partiu com extrema velocidade. Ultrapassando facilmente 600 Km/h.

A reunião de duelistas que eles estavam indo era do outro lado da cidade. Por isso eles precisavam pegar um trem. Apesar da distância ser grande, o trem era rápido o bastante para eles chegarem no lugar em torno de 20 a 30 minutos porque faria paradas nas estações. Se fosse direto, esse tempo provavelmente seria de 10 a 15 minutos.

O trem que eles estavam era conhecido também como maglev. Ele era propulsionado por forças magnéticas, e na verdade estava "levitando" acima dos trilhos, e por isso alcançava altas velocidades com tanta facilidade.

Yumi estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Yusha, enquanto Yusha olhava para a janela e observava a cidade. Os prédios eram altos, em formatos cilíndricos, de variadas cores, e alguns deles ficavam pontudos no topo. Outros tinham esferas. E muitos carros voavam nas rodovias aéreas. O conjunto de vários prédios de várias cores, junto aos carros em constante movimento e velocidade, criava uma atmosfera agitada e muito viva.

O maglev percorria um dos vários monotrilhos que cruzavam toda a cidade Marineris.

_"_Será que vai ter muita gente lá_?" _Yusha perguntou.

_"_Provavelmente sim_. _Isso te preocupa_?"_

_"_Um pouco._"_

_"_Eu te ajudo. E você não quer testar suas habilidades com outros duelistas e criar um time para o torneio? Essa é nossa chance." Ela disse animada.

"Sim, eu quero." Yusha disse com confiança e foco. Quando se tratava de Monstros de Duelo, Yusha costumava mostrar uma personalidade mais forte.

O maglev parou na estação, e eles saíram do vagão ainda de mãos dadas. Eles andaram um pouco até que chegaram no local. Era num lugar grande, redondo e aberto, como um estádio. Eles só precisavam entrar lá.

Na entrada do local, Kenny estava esperando eles.

"Oi Kenny, chegou há muito tempo?" Yumi disse.

"Cheguei há uns 10 minutos só. Estava esperando vocês." Ele disse animado.

Eles entraram lá. Kenny estava muito animado olhando para todos os lados. Duelistas de todas as idades duelavam por toda a parte com os mais diversos tipos de decks. Estava tudo muito movimentado, e telas mostrando os vencedores e perdedores de cada duelo apareciam no alto por todos os cantos. Haviam em torno de 500 pessoas. E o lugar estava todo decorado com desenhos, cartazes, bandeiras ou hologramas de monstros e cartas.

A ideia de um evento como esse era ser um lugar onde duelistas poderiam se conhecer, duelar, trocar cartas e coisas do tipo. E Yusha, Yumi e Kenny queriam duelar com pessoas diferentes e se desafiarem, então esse era um lugar ideal para eles irem.

"Ok, e agora o que fazemos?" Yusha perguntou.

"Vamos encontrar alguém para duelar!" Yumi disse com um sorriso.

Yusha não era muito bom em falar com desconhecidos, ainda mais para pedir para duelar. Mas Yumi parecia mais a vontade em fazer isso. Já Kenny estava muito ansioso para duelar contra um duelista forte o mais rápido possível.

"Ei, pessoal, eu vou duelar contra alguém, tá bom? A gente se vê depois aqui..." Kenny disse correndo. Yumi e Yusha só observaram Kenny correr.

"Yusha. Eu quero que você desafie alguém." Disse Yumi. Que queria ajudá-lo a superar uma barreira.

"Eu vou...tentar."

Eles colocaram seus discos de duelo que estavam na mochila.

Yusha olhou para os lados e viu uma garota que devia ter a mesma idade deles. Ela tinha um longo cabelo preto, e vestia uma blusa azul, com uma calça jeans. Ele se aproximou dela e disse.

"Olá! Meu nome é Yusha. Aceita duelar comigo?" Ele perguntou para a garota.

"Oi, meu nome é Maria. Eu aceito seu desafio." Ela disse com um sorriso fofo, ativando o disco dela.

Yusha ativou seu disco também. E eles começaram a duelar.

Ela utilizava um deck de Melodious. E Yusha a derrotou. O duelo durou 7 turnos. Foi um bom duelo.

Quando eles terminaram, Yusha convidou-a para fazer um time com eles para o torneio, mas ela disse que já tinha um time, e recusou o convite. E eles se despediram.

"E agora, você está mais a vontade?" Yumi perguntou.

"Sim, estou. Quero duelar com outra pessoa." Ele respondeu com um leve sorriso e um pouco animado.

Eles andaram pelo enorme local, até que viram um monte de pessoas concentradas em torno de um duelo.

"Yusha, tem muita gente ali! Vamos dar uma olhada para ver o que é." Ela disse já puxando ele pela mão.

Eles chegaram perto e viram dois duelistas. E o duelo tinha acabado de terminar. De um lado eles viram o perdedor, que era um garoto jovem de cabelo preto. E do outro lado eles viram o vencedor, um rapaz alto, de cabelo preto volumoso, que vestia uma longa jaqueta branca, uma camisa cinza por trás da jaqueta, e uma calça comprida preta. Sua jaqueta mais parecia uma capa leve, e se esticava até em torno do seu joelho. Ele calçava botas pretas. De alguma forma ele se vestia de maneira estilosa.

"É claro que você não podia me derrotar aqui com esse seu deck." O rapaz disse com energia apontando para o perdedor.

"Quem é ele e por que ele se acha tanto?" Yumi perguntou para um garoto ao lado dela.

"Ele é o Ben, o mestre dos dragões, e ele já venceu 7 duelos seguidos.. Estamos vendo se alguém vai conseguir derrotar ele hoje." Disse o garoto para ela.

Yusha ouviu o garoto também.

"Yusha, porque você não derrota esse cara?" Ela perguntou para ele.

"E você acha que eu consigo?" Ele perguntou para ela. Não porque ele duvidava de suas habilidades, e sim para saber o que ela achava.

"Eu não sei qual o deck que ele está usando, mas você é um bom duelista, e seu deck está bem montado." Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

Yusha pensou sobre o assunto. E quanto mais ele pensava, mais ele gostava da ideia de desafiar o cara exibido que tinha vencido 7 partidas seguidas. E uma energia dentro dele cresceu.

Ele virou para Yumi e disse.

"Yumi, eu vou derrotar esse cara." Ele disse com um leve sorriso, com muita confiança. Quando se tratava de Monstros de Duelo, Yusha mudava de postura.

Nesse momento, Ben gritou com o disco ligado,os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria "Quem aqui vai ser o próximo a ser derrotado?"

"Vai ser você mesmo!" Yusha se aproximou, ligando seu disco, com um leve sorriso e um pouco animado, e se aproximando de Ben.

As pessoas em volta gostaram da atitude de Yusha e começaram a torcer para ele antes mesmo do duelo começar.

"Então você vai ser o próximo? Ótimo." Ben disse com um leve sorriso.

Yusha colocou seu deck no disco. O deck foi embaralhado. Eles sincronizaram os discos, e o duelo começou.

"Duelo!" Eles gritaram.

**Turno ****1****:**

**Y****usha**** LP: 8000 Mão: 5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

**Ben**** LP: 8000 Mão: 5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

O disco de duelos selecionou que Ben seria o primeiro a jogar. Eles compraram 5 cartas.

"Eu começo!" Ben disse com confiança e força. "Eu ativo Foolish Burial, e envio Level Eater do meu deck para o meu cemitério." Ele disse ativando a carta mágica dele. Level Eater foi mandado para o cemitério. Automaticamente pelo disco.

"Depois, eu posso invocar normalmente da minha mão Fusilier Dragon cortando seus pontos de ATK e DEF pela metade."

**Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast LV7 Machine/Dark 2800/2000**

**Fusilier Dragon ATK/DEF: ******2800/2000-** 1400/1000**

"Agora, eu ativo o efeito de Level Eater, e eu posso remover um nível do meu Fusilier Dragon para invocar Level Eater do meu cemitério em modo de defesa." E Level Eater apareceu no campo.

**Fusilier Dragon ****LV7-LV6**

**Level Eater LV1 Insect/Dark 600/0**

"Agora eu ativo Emergency Teleport, e posso invocar um monstro Psychic direto do meu deck que tem nível 3 ou menor. Eu escolho Krebons." E Krebons apareceu no campo.

**Krebons LV2 Tuner Psychic/Dark 1200/400**

"Agora, eu sintonizo meu Fusilier Dragon de nível de 6 com meu Krebons de nível 2!" Disse Ben com o braço adiante.**  
****  
**Ambos os monstros foram ao céu. O monstro Tuner se transformou em 2 círculos verdes, e o outro monstro se transformou em 6 esferas de energia vermelhas, que passaram por dentro dos círculos.

"**Indestrutível dragão diabólico que governa outros dragões.**"

**6+2=8**

Em seguida, uma rajada intensa de energia passou através dos círculos em alta velocidade.

"**Invocação ****Synchro****! ****Apareça,****nível ****8****, ****Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" **Ben gritou.

E da rajada surgiu Beelzee, uma criatura negra com duas cabeças de dragão.

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ****LV8 Dragon/Dark 3000/3000**

"Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino meu turno"

Yusha leu os efeitos de Beelze, e entendeu porque Ben conseguiu vencer tanta partidas. Beelze não poderia ser destruído por efeitos e nem por batalha, e ainda tinha um efeito secundário de aumentar ATK. Era um monstro difícil de se lidar.

**Turno ****2****:**

**Y****usha**** LP: 8000 Mão: 5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

**Ben**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****1****  
****2****M - ****1****S/T**  
**  
**"Meu turno. Compro!" Yusha disse. " Invoco da minha mão Goblinbergh. E quando ele é invocado, eu posso invocar especialmente um monstro de nível 4 ou menor dar minha mão. Eu invoco Sacred Crane.

**Goblinbergh LV4 Warrior/Earth 1400/0  
**  
**Sacred Crane LV4 Winged Beast/Light 1600/400**

"Quando Sacred Crane é invocado, eu posso comprar uma carta" Yusha disse.

"Eu ativo Safe Zone e seleciono meu Beelze como alvo!" Ben declarou em resposta.

Beelze foi envolto de uma barreira transparente e redonda.

Yusha percebeu a estratégia de Ben. Beelze não poderia ser destruído por batalha e nem por efeitos. Mas ainda poderia ser alvo de efeitos. Mas Safe Zone impedia isso. E normalmente o ponto fraco de um monstro equipado com Safe Zone é a própria Safe Zone. Porém, mesmo se Safe Zone fosse destruída, Beelze não seria pela sua própria proteção.

Yusha comprou uma carta pelo efeito de Sacred Crane.

"Agora eu ativo Xyz Change Tactics. E sobreponho meus 2 monstros de nível 4!" Declarou Yusha com o braço para o lado.

Ambos os monstros se transformaram em energias de cores amarela e vermelha, e entraram num redemoinho estrelado e negro que se formou no chão. E de lá, explodiu um intenso pilar luminoso de energia de cor amarela.

**"****Apareça, guerreiro da esperança e da luz****! Invocação X****yz****! Rank ****4****, ****Number 39: Utopia****"**

E do pilar surgiu Utopia.

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

"Quando um monstro utopia é invocado por Xyz, eu posso pagar 500 LP e comprar uma carta pelo efeito da Xyz Change Tatcics." E ele comprou mais uma carta.

**Y****usha**** LP: 8000-****7500**

"Agora, eu invoco outro Utopia sobrepondo meu próprio Utopia. **X****yz**** Change! ****Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray"****  
****  
**Utopia entrou no redemoinho e de lá saiu outro Utopia, porém acizentado.

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****3**

"E compro mais uma carta"

**Y****usha**** LP: ****7500-7000**

Yusha gostou muito da carta que comprou dessa vez, e a ativou imediatamente.

"Eu ativo Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force. Com essa carta eu posso invocar um monstro 'Number C' do mesmo tipo de um monstro que eu controlo, mas de 1 Rank maior. E é claro que eu vou utilizar meu Utopia. E quando essa carta é ativada, todas as cartas do campo tem seus efeitos negados, exceto o monstro invocado." Yusha disse com confiança.

"O quê?" Ben disse surpreso.

Isso significava que Safe Zone e Beelze teriam seus efeitos negados.

Utopia Ray se transformou em energia de cor vermelha e entrou no redemoinho estrelado e negro que se formou no céu, que explodiu em um intenso pilar luminoso de cor vermelha.

**"Rank-UP! X****yz**** Change! Apareça! Rank ****5****, ****Number C39: Utopia Ray V.****"**

E de lá surgiu Utopia Ray V que desceu rapidamente para o campo. Ele era como Utopia, porém vermelho.

**Number C39: Utopia Ray V ****R5 Warrior/Light 2600/2000 OU:4**

"Como minha Xyz Change Tactics foi negada, eu não posso utilizá-la mais." Yusha explicou. "Eu desassocio um material do meu Utopia e seleciono um monstro seu, e o destruo. E você recebe dano igual ao ATK do monstro destruído. Como Beelze teve seu efeito negado, ele será destruído". O material desassociado foi o Utopia.

Um raio saiu da grande espada de Utopia Ray V, e atingiu Beelze, destruindo-o.

"Merda!" Ben disse.

**Ben**** LP: ****8000-****5000**

"Depois, eu ativo Monster Reborn e invoco o Utopia do meu cemitério." Yusha disse enquanto Utopia aparecia no campo.

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****0**

"E eu o sobreponho com outro Number C39: Utopia Ray"

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****1**

Nesse momento as pessoas assistindo ao duelo gostaram de toda a jogada de Yusha. Porque ele provavelmente iria vencer naquele turno com facilidade, e enfim derrotaria Ben. Yumi estava feliz vendo Yusha jogando tão bem. E Kenny em algum momento apareceu lá e estava ao lado de Yumi assistindo o duelo.

"E por último, agora eu posso descartar uma Rank-Up-Magic da minha mão, e sobrepor um monstro Utopia que eu controlo."

"Ele vai invocar o Utopic Dragon!" Yumi exclamou com empolgação.

Yusha parou, olhou para ela, deu um leve sorriso confiante e disse "Não, vou invocar um monstro melhor que você nunca viu."

Ele enviou Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force da sua mão para o cemitério, e selecionou Utopia Ray V.

Utopia Ray V entrou no redemoinho estrelado que agora estava em cima do campo, e de lá explodiu um pilar de energia amarelo.

**"****Guerreiro milagroso, que torna o impossível possível, me empreste sua força****!" **Yusha disse com o braço levantado. **"**** Rank-UP! X****yz**** Change! Apareça! Rank ****0****, Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL**" Yusha gritou.

Um lindo guerreiro com uma longa espada e um longo cabelo laranja apareceu no campo.

**"****Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL ****R0 ****Warrior/Light 0/0 OU:4**

"Utopic Zexal ganha ATK de acordo com a quantidade de materiais Xyz vezes 1000."

"**Utopic ZEXAL ****ATK: 0-4000**

"E quando existem pelo menos dois monstros no campo, eu posso invocar da minha mão Performage Hat Tricker" Yusha disse colocando a carta em seu disco de duelo.

**Performage Hat Tricker LV 4 Spellcaster/Earth 1100/1100**

"Batalha! Performage Hat Tricker, destrua Level Eater!"

Hat Tricker lançou seu chapéu, que foi girando e destruiu Level Eater. E o chapéu fez uma curva no ar e voltou para sua mão.**  
**  
"Utopia, ataque diretamente!" Yusha ordenou com o braço adiante. Utopia Ray atacou Ben com sua espada.

**Ben**** LP: ****5000-2500**

"Agora, Utopic ZEXAL, ataque diretamente". Utopic ZEXAL levantou sua espada diretamente para cima, como se estivesse carregando-a para dar o golpe final. Ela ficava cada vez mais luminosa e intensa. E aquele ataque daria a vitória a Yusha.

Quando ele estava pronto para dar o ataque final, ele desapareceu. Mas isso não foi algo que tinha a ver com o ataque dele ou o duelo. E sim todos todos os duelos que estavam acontecendo ali simplesmente desligaram. E as luzes se apagaram. E toda a decoração de Solid Vision foi desligada. E aparentemente não foi só no evento, o apagão ocorreu em toda a cidade.

"O que...aconteceu?" Yusha disse calmamente para si mesmo. "Yumi!" Ele a chamou.

"Yusha!" Ela disse se aproximando dele. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas você foi tão legal!" Ela disse com um sorriso e deu um rápido selinho nele. Ele ficou envergonhado dela fazer aquilo ali, mas felizmente as pessoas estavam confusas se perguntando o que havia acontecido para aquele apagão ter acontecido.

5 segundos depois, a energia voltou. O apagão durou em torno de 20 segundos.

"Voltou." Yusha comentou.

"É, voltou." Yumi disse.

Nesse momento, Ben, do outro lado da arena se aproximou de Yusha. Ele tinha uma expressão neutra, e andava calmamente .

"Oi. Eu quero avisar que eu admito a derrota. E eu não vou usar esse apagão como uma desculpa idiota para dizer que o duelo não valeu e que eu não perdi." Ele disse com sinceridade. "Qual seu nome?"

"Eu sou Yusha, e ela é Yumi" Disse ele, já que Yumi estava ao seu lado o abraçando.

"Prazer, eu sou Ben." Ele disse com um leve sorriso. "E eu reconheço sua força."

Ben estendeu o braço e eles apertaram as mãos.

Nesse momento, impulsivamente Yusha disse.

"Você parece forte, eu gostei da sua estratégia utilizando Beelze. Quero te convidar para o nosso time. Nós vamos participar do torneio de times. "

"Hmm, eu estava pensando em participar, mas conseguir outras 5 pessoas que eu julgo estarem a minha altura não é fácil. Quantas você já tem?"

"Somos 3 até agora!" Yumi respondeu animada. "Também tem o Kenny, mas ele não está aqui." Ela disse procurando o garoto, mas ele não estava por perto, porque estava buscando no celular notícias sobre o apagão.

"Eu gostei do seu modo de duelar e da sua confiança, Yusha. E você tem meu respeito. Eu aceito entrar no seu time por enquanto. Mas eu quero duelar com os outros membros também. Quero conhecer vocês melhor." Ele disse com um leve sorriso apontando para Yumi.

"Então diz isso direto para mim!" Yumi disse um pouco irritada.

Ben deu uma pausa e disse "Eu aceito entrar no seu time por enquanto. Mas quero conhecer e jogar com você e seu outro amigo primeiro. Quero entender melhor como vocês duelam." Ele disse educadamente para Yumi.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito seu desafio." Ela disse animada.

Eles resolveram que no evento não seria um bom lugar para fazer esses duelos, e decidiram marcar para algum outro dia.

Yusha e Yumi duelaram contra outros duelistas naquele dia. Eles tentaram achar mais alguns membros para entrar no time, mas não tiveram sucesso.

Às 18 horas, eles saíram do evento.

* * *

_**No Maglev**_

Yusha, Yumi e Kenny pegaram o maglev de volta para casa.

Yusha estava olhando para a janela perdido em seus próprios pensamento, e ao seu lado estava Yumi. E do outro lado do vagão estava Kenny.

Eles estavam em silêncio, e o vagão estava praticamente vazio.

Yumi olhou para Kenny, e resolveu sentar ao lado dele. Yusha estranhou, mas não deu importância.

"Kenny." Ela o chamou enquanto sentava na cadeira a frente dele,

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou

"Você disse para eu ajudar o Yusha, lembra?"

"É…eu lembro...um pouco"

"Então, eu ajudei, obrigada pelo conselho." Ela disse com um doce sorriso.

"Ah... que bom então." Ele respondeu confuso sem entender exatamente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

Yumi voltou a se sentar ao lado de Yusha.

"O que você falou com ele?" Yusha perguntou.

"Nada demais." Ela respondeu com um leve sorriso.


	8. A menina que se esconde nas sombras

**Capítulo 8: A menina que se esconde nas sombras.**

_Segunda__, __31__ de maio de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris._

Yumi levantou às 10 horas na manhã daquela segunda-feira. Vestiu suas roupas de sempre, escovou seus dentes, penteou o cabelo e desceu as escadas de sua casa, indo em direção a cozinha.

"Bom dia, Yumi." A mãe da Yumi disse. Ela era uma mulher em torno de 45 anos, cabelos roxos e longos,parecidos com os de Yumi, e estava preparando o café da manhã. Apesar do café da manhã poder ser preparado automaticamente, a mãe de Yumi gostava de cozinhar e fazer a comida do jeito dela.

"Bom dia, mãe." Yumi respondeu com um sorriso.

Yumi sentou na mesa e logo sua mãe colocou seu café da manhã na sua frente.

Uma televisão estava ligada na cozinha, e havia uma notícia falando sobre o apagão que ocorrera dois dias atrás.

A notícia mostrava que não houve um apagão de 20 segundos apenas na cidade Marineris, e sim em várias cidades de Marte, Terra e em algumas outras colônias. Eles não haviam ocorrido ao mesmo tempo, e sim durante a semana aleatoriamente. Todos duraram algo em torno de 20 a 30 segundos. E nenhum apagão ocorreu duas vezes na mesma cidade.

O que era estranho sobre isso é que eles não faziam sentido. Quase toda energia utilizada pela humanidade tinha como base a energia escura, que era convertida em alguma outra forma de energia como elétrica. E toda casa era abastecida com baterias de energia escura. Não havia uma central que produzia essa energia e depois a distribuía pela cidade por cabos. A central de produção de energia escura apenas produzia as baterias, e depois as vendia ou distribuia. Então cada casa ou sistema elétrico, incluindo discos de duelo, parar de funcionar ao mesmo tempo por um curto de período de tempo não fazia sentido.

É como se cada bateria de energia escura simplesmente parasse de funcionar por um curto período de tempo, e depois voltassem a funcionar normalmente. Considerando que equipamentos que não tinha como base a energia escura não foram afetados pelo apagão, era certo que essas ocorrências tinham algo a ver com a energia escura. E era sobre isso que a notícia estava falando.

A energia escura não era inteiramente entendida ainda pelos cientistas. A humanidade conseguiu canalizar essa energia, e convertê-la para outras formas. E como ela é uma energia que permeia todo o espaço, ela era infinita, ou tão finita quanto o próprio espaço. Mas ainda assim havia muito mistério em torno dela. De onde ela veio? Ela existia antes do Big Bang? A lei da conservação da energia está errada e a energia escura veio do nada? Haviam muitas dúvidas em relação ao real fundamento dessa energia. E por isso ela ainda era chamada de energia escura. A única coisa que se sabia era que ela permeia todo o espaço, possui uma pressão negativa, acelera a expansão do universo, e de um jeito muito engenhoso poderia ser canalizada e convertida de maneira eficiente para diversos usos.

Mas o que poderia ter levado a ela deixar de existir em uma certa região por alguns segundos? A melhor teoria proposta por pesquisadores até então era que, por algum motivo, a região do espaço que os planetas estavam passando naquele momento do apagão tinha alguma coisa que impedia o funcionamento da energia escura. E no momento que isso aconteceu, todos os equipamentos que a utilizavam, de forma pura ou sendo convertida por uma bateria, pararam de funcionar. Como toda a sociedade humana dependia dessa energia, e a utilizava para toda a iluminação convertendo-a em energia elétrica, o apagão aconteceu. Até os discos de duelo que eram energizados por pequenas baterias.

Mas Yumi não se interessava por nada disso. Ela estava ansiosa para ver Yusha novamente.

"Yumi, você vai sair para ver o Yusha de novo?" A mãe dela perguntou.

"Vou, daqui uma hora." Ela respondeu.

* * *

**_Na Monster Reborn Shop_**

Yumi estava andando o curto caminho para chegar na Monster Reborn Shop. Ela viu Kenny e Yusha na porta da loja, que estavam lá esperando por ela, conversando casualmente.

"Kenny, o que Yumi te disse no outro dia no trem?" Yusha perguntou curioso.

"Ela disse que te ajudou. Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso. E me agradeceu" Ele respondeu sério.

Yusha pensou um pouco. E se perguntou como Kenny poderia ter ajudado Yumi em relação a ele. Mas ele resolveu não perguntar isso.

"Se você ver Yumi próxima de mim ou me dando algum beijo inesperado, não se assuste, ok?" Yusha disse muito envergonhado, já preparando Kenny para qualquer investida inesperada que Yumi faria sobre ele.

"Ah...ok..." Kenny disse com uma expressão surpresa.

Enquanto isso Yumi se aproximava.

"Oi Yusha. Oi Kenny!" Ela disse com um sorriso.

Eles a cumprimentaram e entraram na loja, compraram milkshake, e sentaram numa das cadeiras de sempre na mesa redonda.

"Yumi e Kenny, vocês precisam derrotar Ben para que ele respeite vocês como duelistas e entre no nosso time. Ele vem duelar com a gente amanhã. A estratégia dele é forte, mas seus decks também não são fracos. Só precisam colocar cartas chaves para atrapalhar a estratégia dele." Yusha explicou.

"E qual a estratégia dele?" Kenny perguntou animado com o desafio.

"Invocar um monstro que não pode ser destruído em batalha e nem por efeitos, e conseguir protegê-lo, enquanto dá dano consistentemente. Do que eu pesquisei sobre os logs de duelo dele, ele gosta de Synchros e dragões."

"E porque você chamou ele para o nosso time?" Yumi perguntou.

"Ele é forte, e ele reconheceu minha força quando o derrotei. Ele não é realmente um babaca que menospreza os outros, ele só faz aquilo para aparecer. E ele também está procurando um time." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso. "Eu o derrotei em um turno porque eu convenientemente tinha Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force no meu deck, e consegui comprar aquela carta. Não foi exatamente sorte minha, afinal meu deck é sobre acumular recursos e controle, e eu uso 3 Numeron Force no deck. Se eu não a tivesse comprado no meu duelo contra ele, o duelo teria continuado mais alguns turnos, e ele poderia ter virado. Mas a minha mão não estava ruim, então eu digo com alguma confiança que eu venceria do mesmo jeito mesmo sem Numeron Force." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso, um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"E que monstro legal foi aquele que você invocou no final?" Yumi perguntou curiosa.

"Utopic Zexal? Eu coloquei ele no meu deck na última vez que viemos aqui. Mas eu não disse nada para vocês. E eu quis mostrar no meu duelo contra Ben porque…eu senti vontade." Yusha disse meio envergonhado. Ele não queria admitir que estava se mostrando para os outros.

"E como derrotamos Ben?" Kenny perguntou.

"Não é difícil. É só utilizar certas cartas no duelo contra ele. Por exemplo, use 3 Fiendish Chain. Ou 3 Phantom Knight's Fog Blade. Isso vai negar o efeito do Beelze ou qualquer outro monstro dele, e o impedir de atacar. Depois vocês conseguem destruir o monstro. Fora isso, vocês podem utilizar 3 Rivalry of Warlords para impedí-lo de fazer synchros, já que essa carta não vai prejudicar seus decks. E você, Kenny, ainda tem Super Polymerization. E se vocês quiserem mais segurança, usem Storming Mirror force. Existem vários jeitos."

"Yusha." Yumi disse.

"Que foi?" Ele respondeu olhando para ela.

"Você falou o nome de muita carta. Eu não vou lembrar o nome delas. Mas eu gostei do jeito que você falou. Então por favor, compra as cartas para mim." Ela disse de um jeito fofo. E isso deixou Yusha envergonhado, porém contente.

"Tá bom Yumi. Depois eu te explico como derrotar Ben" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"E agora, o que fazemos?" Kenny perguntou.

Yusha pensou um pouco. Ele não queria ir para o parque logo. O milkshake estava bom. E estava bem confortável dentro da loja com o ar condicionado. Eles haviam conseguido mais um membro para o time, e a estratégia para derrotá-lo já havia sido dada por Yusha.

"Eu não sei, vamos só conversar e relaxar." Ele disse olhando para cima enquanto tomava seu milkshake.

Yusha olhou para os lados e viu uma menina sentada numa outra cadeira do outro lado da loja. Não era incomum ver outros jogadores na Monster Reborn Shop, mas atualmente Yusha,Yumi e Kenny eram os clientes mais frequentes.

Yusha observou a menina por alguns segundos.

Algo na menina era diferente. Ela estava sentada, olhando as cartas do seu deck. Ela era baixinha, tinha cabelo roxo, de tamanho médio. Não era um cabelo longo, mas também não poderia ser considerado curto. Parte do seu cabelo caía sobre seu olho direito, escondendo-o um pouco. Ela usava um vestido roxo claro, e sandálias pretas. Ela era baixinha, e parecia ter uns 14 ou 15 anos pelo julgamento do Yusha.

O que chamou atenção em Yusha foi o fato que ela parecia triste e isolada. Uma pequena menina olhando as cartas do seu deck sozinha naquela loja. Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, porque estava ali ou porque estava olhando as cartas do seu deck. Ele sentiu algo por ela que ele não sabia explicar.

"Yumi. Você já viu aquela menina aqui?" Ele disse baixo e lentamente virando a cabeça para a menina.

Yumi observou a menina.

"Já. Eu já vi ela por aqui. Mas não sei nada sobre ela. Porque você pergunta?" Yumi respondeu.

"Eu quero...falar com ela." Yusha disse seriamente olhando nos olhos de Yumi.

Yumi olhou de novo a menina e voltou a falar com Yusha.

"Você achou ela bonita e quer ficar com ela?" Yumi disse um pouco irritada.

"Não Yumi. Não tem nada a ver com isso." Ele disse calmamente.

"Então porque você quer falar com ela? Achei que você não se sentisse a vontade de falar com estranho." Ela disse.

"Yumi. Eu gosto de você." Ele disse seriamente pegando na mão dela. Isso deixou Yumi envergonhada porque não esperava essa atitude de Yusha. Mas ela gostou.

"Eu não estou querendo ficar com aquela garota e nem nada do tipo. Eu só sinto que tenho que ir falar com ela. Ela parece precisar de ajuda. E eu quero ajudá-la." Yusha estava bem sério quanto a isso.

"E como você sabe que ela precisa de ajuda? E com o quê ela precisaria da sua ajuda?" Kenny perguntou seriamente.

"Ela parece sozinha, e confusa com alguma coisa no deck dela. Ela deve estar precisando de ajuda. Se for sobre melhorar o deck, eu posso ajudá-la."

"E se os problemas dela forem além de apenas um jogo de cartas? O que você vai fazer? Melhorar a vida dela? As pessoas tem problemas, e provavelmente você não vai poder fazer nada por ela." Kenny respondeu.

"Eu posso tentar...alguma coisa." Yusha disse. Mas no fundo sabia que Kenny tinha alguma razão.

"Você nunca pareceu se importar assim com os outros, Yusha. Porque você está com essa atitude para uma garota qualquer que você viu hoje nesse loja?" Yumi perguntou.

Yusha pensou um pouco porque ele mesmo não sabia a resposta para a pergunta que Yumi fez.

"Eu não sei porque me importo. Eu só quero falar com ela." Ele disse.

"Hmm, ok. E como você pretende começar a falar com ela? E se ela te recusar e nem quiser falar com você? Você já se preparou para esses cenários? Se você vai falar com ela, então eu quero que pelo menos você não passe vergonha." Yumi disse com um leve sorriso.

"Eu vou começar me apresentando. E vou ver a reação dela. Depois vou perguntar o nome dela." Ele disse com confiança.

"E se ela não quiser falar com você?" Kenny perguntou.

"Aí eu vou ter feito o meu melhor. E não vou me arrepender. Pelo menos eu agi. E eu acho improvável que ela me recuse, já que ela parece precisar de ajuda com algo. Se for o deck, eu posso ajudá-la." Yusha disse.

"Tá bom. E quando você pretende ir falar com ela?" Yumi disse.

"Eu pretendo ir agora" Yusha respondeu de maneira séria.

"E porque você ainda não se levantou e foi lá?" Yumi perguntou.

"Porque...eu não sei." Ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

Yusha queria muito falar com a menina. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava nervoso, e não se sentia a vontade com isso devido a sua personalidade.

"Se você está nervoso, vai sem pensar." Kenny disse.

"Eu vou!" Yusha respondeu se levantando sem pensar muito. Ele deixou seu milkshake vazio na mesa, e andou calmamente até o outro lado da loja para falar com a menina.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer?" Kenny perguntou para Yumi.

"Eu acho que ela não vai querer falar com ele." Disse Yumi, que no fundo desejava que isso acontecesse.

Yusha caminhou lentamente até a menina, e se sentou na cadeira a frente dela na mesa circular. A menina percebeu ele.

"Olá. Meu nome é Yusha." Ele se apresentou para ela com um sorriso amigável.

A menina só ficou olhando para ele, com uma uma expressão um pouco assustada. Nesse momento Yusha pôde ver melhor seu rosto. Ela tinha uma semblante triste. Mas estava claramente surpresa por Yusha estar ali. Yusha achou ela um pouco fofa.

"Eu sei que pode parecer estranho eu estar aqui falando com você, mas eu te vi, e senti vontade de vir aqui. Você parece precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa enquanto observava as suas cartas." Ele disse com sinceridade.

Mas ela ainda não respondeu nada para ele. Ela só estava olhando para ele. Ela não parecia estar incomodada com Yusha. Ela só não sabia como reagir ou o que dizer. Como Yusha tinha esse mesmo problema, ele resolveu ajudá-la.

"Você pode começar me dizendo seu nome." Ele disse com um sorriso amigável.

"Meu...nome...é...Hitori". Ela disse tímida com uma voz um pouco fraca e sem confiança.

"Prazer em conhecê-la Hitori. Se você quer que eu te ajude com seu deck, você poderia me deixar uma olhada nele." Yusha disse com a mão adiante.

Hitori pensou um pouco e entregou o deck para ele. Yusha devia ter acertado sobre ela precisar de ajuda com seu deck. Ele deu uma olhada nas cartas do deck dela. E depois olhou para ela.

"Hitori, eu vim aqui porque eu quero te ajudar no que você estiver precisando. Mas eu preciso que você confie em mim e converse comigo. Você pode confiar em mim?" Ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. E estendeu a mão para ela.

Ela timidamente cumprimentou ele com sua mão. E disse "Está bem, eu vou confiar em você. Me ajuda com meu deck por favor." Ela disse com um pouco mais de energia.

"Que bom Hitori." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Yusha não estava mais nervoso. E estava feliz por estar ajudando a menina.

Enquanto isso, Yumi e Kenny observavam de longe.

"Eles parecem estar se dando bem." Kenny comentou enquanto tomava seu milkshake.

"É…eles parecem." Disse Yumi um pouco chateada.

"Você está com ciúme dele ir falar com ela?" Kenny perguntou rindo um pouco.

"É óbvio que eu estou!" Yumi disse mais chateada ainda e cruzando os braços.

Yusha dava uma olhada nas cartas do deck de Hitori. Ela usava um deck de Shaddolls.

"Como você conseguiu esse deck?" Yusha perguntou porque estava curioso.

"Eu comprei há um tempo atrás." Ela disse tímida.

"E porque você usa esse deck? Pq você não muda?"

"Porque eu não sei...para qual mudar. E eu gosto dos Shaddolls."

Yusha viu todas as cartas do deck e viu que o deck não era ruim. E sim razoável, e ele poderia ainda melhorar bastante e testar novas jogadas.

"Hitori, eu vou melhorar o seu deck." Ele disse com um leve sorriso. Ela parecia gostar dos Shaddolls. Então ele faria o melhor que ele podia para melhorar aquele deck. "Eu vou comprar novas cartas para você. E eu pago por elas, não precisa se preocupar." Ele disse se levantando e indo para a máquina.

O deck de Hitori em geral tinha 2 cartas de cada carta do arquétipo Shaddolls. Exceto os pendulums. E os monstros fusão do Extra estavam todos a 1. Além disso, o deck tinha 3 Dark Holes e 1 Heavy Storm.

O deck precisava das cartas suportes para fazê-lo funcionar com mais consistência, defesa e versatilidade.

Yusha foi na máquina, e comprou 1 Monster Reborn, 3 Allure of Darkness, 3 Super Polymerization, 3 blazing mirror force, 1 Foolish Burial, 3 Wonder Wand, 3 Supply Squad, 3 Kaiser Colosseum, 3 Twin twister, 3 Call of the Haunted, 3 Solidarity e 3 Book of Moon. Ao todo deu quase 15 dólares.

Ele comprou as cartas de suporte genérico. E ele não pretendia colocar todas elas no deck dela. Ele comprou todas na maior quantidade para testar. E depois ele ainda planejava comprar as cartas específicas de Shaddoll.

Ele voltou com o monte de cartas. E deu para Hitori. Que ficou impressionada com a quantidade.

"Obrigada." Ela disse surpresa.

"De nada." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso "E Hitori, você poderia me dizer porque você joga Monstros de Duelo, e porque você está aqui hoje?"

Ela ficou envergonhada, e explicou.

"Eu gosto de Monstros de Duelo. Mas não tenho ninguém para jogar. Só jogo com os simuladores. Eu as vezes venho aqui para passar o tempo, e ver se encontro alguém para jogar comigo. Mas eu nunca achei ninguém."

Ela explicou para Yusha.

Yusha ficou feliz por ter ido ajudar Hitori. Ele percebeu que ela tinha seus problemas, que claramente estavam além de Monstros de Duelos. E era estranho que ela fosse para a Monster Reborn Shop apenas para passar o tempo. Yusha pensou que talvez ela não quisesse ficar em casa por algum motivo.

Yusha, inconscientemente, de alguma forma, se viu naquela garota que era parecida com ele, e quis ajudá-la.

"Hitori, eu quero ser seu amigo." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso.

Hitori ficou feliz ao ouvir isso. E deu um leve sorriso.

"Aperte minha mão se você quiser ser meu amigo." Yusha esticou sua mão. E Hitori cumprimentou ele feliz por ter feito um amigo.

Kenny e Yumi observavam isso tudo de longe.

"Eles parecem estar se dando muito bem. E ela parece melhor agora enquanto está falando com ele." Kenny comentou terminando seu milkshake. E Yumi só estava calada.

Durante os próximo 10 minutos, Yusha explicou para Hitori sobre as novas cartas e as mudanças que ele fez no deck dela. Ele também comprou mais algumas cartas novas, incluindo alguns Shaddolls. Ela parecia entender tudo. E eles estavam se dando bem.

"Agora vamos duelar Hitori" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Vamos." Ela disse.

"Não precisamos sair, vamos duelar aqui mesmo."

Yusha, Kenny e Yumi duelavam na arena do parque Bond. Mas eles não precisavam fazer isso. Eles gostavam de duelar assim porque era mais divertido. Eles poderiam duelar em qualquer lugar com seus discos de duelo, apenas ajustando a escala dos hologramas. O padrão era a escala dos hologramas de Solid Vision estar ajustada em 100%. A escala poderia ser ajustada de no mínimo 1% até 200%. Isso significava que um monstro que tinha um tamanho padrão de 2 metros de altura poderia variar esse tamanho de 2 centímetros até 4 metros. Essa era a faixa de variação dos discos de duelo que a maioria das pessoas usava.

Hitori pegou seu disco de duelos roxo de dentro da sua pequena mochila e o colocou em seu braço. Yusha foi até na sua mochila ao lado da Yumi para pegar seu disco.

"Vocês vão duelar? Vocês estão se dando muito bem, né?" Yumi comentou.

Yusha olhou para Yumi com seu disco já no braço.

"Ela é legal, e ela precisa de amigos. Eu estou ajudando ela." Ele disse sério.

"Mas eu ainda estou chateada de ver você tão empenhado e se dando tão bem com ela." Yumi disse.

Yusha nesse momento deu um pequeno selinho em Yumi, para a surpresa dela.

Yumi ficou muito surpresa. Kenny só riu muito ao ver isso.

"Não fique mal por isso. Eu gosto de você, agora me deixa jogar com ela." Ele disse já se afastando da Yumi.

"Tá...tá... bom." Yumi disse ainda surpresa com a atitude de Yusha. Ela não estava mais chateada com ele.

Yusha e Hitori colocaram seus decks no disco. E Yusha ajustou a escala para 10%. Assim um Utopia ficaria um pouco menor que a cabeça dele.

"Vamos começar." Yusha disse.

"Sim." Hitori disse animada.

"Duelo!" Eles disseram baixo juntos.

**Turno ****1****:**

**Hitori**** LP: 8000 Mão: 5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T**

Yusha queria pegar leve com Hitori. E fazê-la aproveitar o duelo. E felizmente para ela, a mão de Yusha não estava boa.

"Você pode começar, Hitori". Ele disse amigavelmente.

"Tá bom. Eu ativo Supply Squad e Solidarity. E coloco um monstro de face para baixo. Sua vez." Ela disse enquanto colocava as cartas no disco dela. E as pequenas cartas apareciam na sua frente bem pequenas, em cima da mesa em que estavam.

**Turno ****2****:**

**Hitori**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****2****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T**

"Meu turno. Eu invoco Summoner Monk. E depois ativo seu efeito. Eu posso descartar uma carta mágica, e invocar um monstro nível 4 do meu deck. Eu invoco Sacred Crane."

**Summoner Monk ****LV4 Spellcaster/Dark 800/1600**

**Sacred Crane LV4 Winged Beast/Light 1600/400**

"Eu compro uma carta pelo efeito de Sacred Crane" Yusha puxou uma carta do deck. "E agora eu sobreponho meus dois monstros para invocar Number 39: Utopia."

Os dois monstros entraram num mini redemoinho estrelado, e de lá saiu Utopia.

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

Yusha tinha uma Rank-Up na sua mão. Ele poderia continuar invocando Utopias. E fazer Utopic ZEXAL, e travar totalmente a Hitori de fazer qualquer jogada no turno dela pelo seu efeito. Mas ele não seria tão cruel com a menina.

"Eu ataco com meu Utopia." Utopia pegou uma de suas espadas e atacou o monstro de face para baixo. Antes de ser destruído, o monstro virou para cima e revelou ser Shaddoll Hedhog"

**Shaddoll Hedgehog LV3 Spellcaster/Dark 800/200**

"O efeito flip do meu monstro é poder adicionar uma mágica ou armadilha Shaddoll para minha mão." Hitori avisou timidamente enquanto começava a selecionar a carta que queria adicionar pelo seu disco. Ela adicionou Shaddoll Fusion.

Supply Squad estava no campo dela. Era uma carta que Yusha tinha adicionado, e permitia comprar uma carta uma vez por turno quando um monstro no campo fosse destruído por batalha ou efeito. Porém Hitori nunca tinha usado essa carta, e ela esqueceu completamente de seu efeito. Então nesse momento, seu disco informava um grande aviso "_Compre uma carta pelo efeito de Supply Squad_", e Supply Squad estava brilhando no seu disco. Ela ficou um pouco confusa com isso, e Yusha disse:

"Supply Squad ativou, você precisa comprar uma carta." Ela entendeu e comprou uma carta do deck. E Yusha continuou seu turno.

"Eu termino meu turno." Ele disse com um leve sorriso.

**Turno ****3****:**

**Hitori**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****4****  
****0****M - ****2****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****1****M – ****0****S/T**

"Meu turno, compro." Hitori disse um pouco animada, se divertindo com duelo. "Eu ativo Shaddoll Fusion. E se você controla um monstro do Extra, eu posso utilizar cartas do meu deck como materiais. Eu utilizo Shaddoll Falco e Performage Trick Clown e invoco El Shaddoll Construct".

Os monstros utilizados como materiais apareçam no campo, e entraram num pequeno redemoinho negro e roxo característicos da invocação Fusão, que se transformou em El Shadoll Construct. Yusha ficou contente que ela utilizou o Performage Trick Clown que ele tinha colocado no deck dela para invocar Construct. Ela mostrava que tinha entendido como Yusha melhorou o deck dela e estava tirando proveito disso.

**El Shaddoll Construct LV8 Fairy/Light 2800/2500**

Depois, 3 efeitos ativaram. E Hitori aceitou todos eles pelo seu disco de duelo.

"Eu acho que eu ativo esses 3 efeitos. Primeiro, Falco é invocado no meu campo de face para baixo porque foi enviado para o cemitério. O segundo efeito é que Trick Clown é invocado para o campo também porque foi enviado para o cemitério, e eu recebo 1000 de dano. E o terceiro efeito é da Construct. Eu posso enviar uma carta Shaddoll do meu deck para o cemitério."

Trick Clown e Falco foram invocados no campo. Trick Clown apareceu no campo em modo de defesa com seu ATK e DEF zerados. Já Falco apareceu no campo e foi virado de face para baixo imediatamente

**Performage Trick ****C****lown LV 4 Spellcaster/Light 1600/1200**

**Hitori**** LP: 8000-****7000**

**Shaddoll ****Falco**** LV****2 ****Tuner ****Spellcaster/Dark ****600/1400**

**Trick ****C****lown ****ATK: 1600-0-800**

Trick Clown estava com 800 de ATK por causa do efeito de Solidarity no campo de Hitori que aumentava em 800 o ATK de todos os monstros de um determinado tipo, se o cemitério do usuário apenas tivesse monstros de um determinado tipo. E como só haviam monstros Spellcaster no cemitério dela, o ganho de ATK estava sendo aplicado.

"Eu envio para o cemitério Hedgehog, e quando ele é enviado, eu posso adicionar um monstro Shaddoll para minha mão. E eu escolho Shaddoll Dragon"

Yusha percebeu que ela sabia usar muito bem os monstros Shaddolls. Ela provavelmente só teria alguma dúvida com as interações das outras cartas novas.

"Depois eu invoco normalmente Shaddoll Dragon da minha mão."

**Shaddoll Dragon LV4 ****Spellcaster/Dark ****1900/0**

**Shaddoll Dragon ****ATK: 1900-2700 **(pelo efeito de Solidarity)

"Vou atacar. Shaddoll Construct, ataque o Utopia." Ela disse um pouco animada.

"Eu ativo o efeito do Utopia. Desassocio um material dele, e nego um ataque seu." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso, e Hitori ficou um surpresa. Um material se desmaterializou de Utopia.

"Eu te ataco com meu Shaddoll Dragon então." Ela disse.

"Eu desassocio outro material então. E nego seu ataque de novo." Yusha respondeu de novo. Seu Utopia agora estava sem material.

Hitori ficou frustrada, olhou para sua mão, e apenas disse "Eu termino meu turno."

**Turno ****4****:**

**Hitori**** LP: ****7000**** Mão: ****4****  
****4****M - ****2****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****1****M – ****0****S/T**

"Então é meu turno, compro" Yusha resolveu jogar um pouco mais sério dessa vez, já que Hitori tinha 4 monstros no seu campo. Ele comprou Kaiser colosseum, e resolveu ativá-la. "Eu ativo Kaiser Colosseum. E você não pode controlar mais monstros do que eu enquanto eu controlar algum monstro. Mas nada acontece com seus monstros atuais. Você só não poderá invocar mais nenhum enquanto a quantidade for maior. E eu controlo só 1 monstro, e você controla 4." Ele explicou para Hitori. Que ainda estava processando o efeito daquela carta e como ela atrapalharia seu jogo, e como ela poderia se livrar dela.

"Agora eu invoco da minha mão Goblinbergh."

**Goblinbergh LV4 Warrior/Earth 1400/0**

"E eu posso invocar Kagetokage e mais um monstro nível 4 da minha mão pelo efeito de Goblinbergh. Eu invoco Summoner Monk." Ele disse enquanto colocava as cartas no seu disco.

** Summoner Monk ****LV4 Spellcaster/Dark 800/1600**

**Kagetokage ****LV4 ****Reptile****/Dark ****1100/1500**

"Agora eu sobreponho Kagetokage e Goblinbergh e invoco mais um Utopia".

Ambos os monstros se transformaram em energias, entraram no pequeno redemoinho e mais um pequeno Utopia apareceu em cima da mesa, que era o campo.

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

"Faço uma Xyz Change e sobreponho meu Utopia para invocar Utopia Ray."

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****3**

"E agora eu ativo Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. E seleciono meu Utopia Ray. E o sobreponho para invocar Utopia Ray V."

O pequeno Utopia se transformou em energia e entrou no redemoinho estrelado acima. E de um pilar de energia vermelho saiu Utopia Ray V.

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray ****V**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****4**

"Ativo o efeito do meu Utopia Ray V. Eu desassocio um material dele, e seleciono sua Shaddoll Construct, e a destruo. E depois você recebe dano igual ao ataque do monstro destruído."

Hitori fez uma expressão triste, enquanto Utopia Ray V lançava sua espada que destruiu Construct.  
**  
****Hitori**** LP: ****7000 - 4200**

"Supply Squad é ativado e eu posso para comprar uma carta. E o efeito de Shaddoll Construct também é ativado. E com ele eu adiciono Shadoll Fusion do meu cemitério." Ela disse enquanto comprava uma carta e adicionava Shaddoll Fusion que havia sido ejetada da pequena entrada do disco dela.

Como Shaddoll Construct era do tipo Fairy, isso significava que Solidarity perdia seu efeito, e os ATKs dos monstros Spellcaster de Hitori voltavam ao valor original.

"Eu utilizo meu Utopia sem materiais para fazer uma Xyz Change. Eu invoco outro Utopia Ray. E depois invoco Utopia The Lightning."

Como Hitori não tinha como responder as invocações de Yusha, o disco de Yusha entrou no modo de invocação rápida por escolha dele, e por causa da velocidade que ele estava demandando as invocações. Nesse modo, ele poderia escolher fazer as invocações rapidamente com as animações de invocação aceleradas.

Então Utopia Ray foi invocado em torno de 1 segundo. E depois imediatamente Utopia The Lightning também foi invocado em torno de 1 segundo.

**Number S39: Utopia the Lightning ****Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

"Batalha. Eu ataco com meu Summoner Monk o seu Trick Clown."

E Trick Clown foi destruído.

"Eu ativo seu efeito, e ele é invocado de volta para o campo em modo de defesa." Hitori declarou.

**Hitori**** LP: ****4200-3200**

"Eu ataco com Utopia the Lightning seu monstro de face para baixo. E quando Utopia the Lightning ataca, nenhum efeito pode ser ativado. Incluíndo seu efeito flip." Utopia the Lightning desapareceu como um relâmpago com extrema velocidade, e apareceu imediatamente perfurando a carta de face para baixo com sua grande espada. Que era Shadoll Falco. E o monstro foi destruído. Utopia the Lightning reapareceu no campo de Yusha também como um relâmpago.

"Agora Utopia Ray V, ataque Shadoll Dragon." Utopia Ray V cortou Shaddoll Dragon com sua espada de lâmina dupla.

**Hitori**** LP: ****4200-****2500**

"Agora eu termino meu turno." Disse Yusha com um leve sorriso. Hitori só tinha Performage Trick Clown no campo.

**Turno ****5****:**

**Hitori**** LP: ****2500**** Mão: ****6****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****3****M – ****1****S/T**

"Compro." Hitori disse. Ela tinha 7 cartas na mão agora. E viu várias jogadas que podia fazer e estava gostando daquele duelo contra Yusha.

"Eu ativo da minha mão Dark Hole." Ela disse colocando a carta na entrada de mágicas e armadilhas do seu disco. Nesse momento apareceu um pequeno buraco negro em cima do campo, que era mesa, e todos os monstros no campo foram sugadas para lá,sendo destruídos.

Yusha não esperava isso. Mas fazia sentido, já que ela tinha 3 Dark Holes no deck dela, e 7 cartas na mão. Seus 3 monstros foram destruídos, e isso era um problema para ele.

"Então o efeito do meu Utopia Ray V é ativado." Yusha disse.

"E meus dois efeitos são ativados" Hitori disse.

Eles olharam um para o outro, e deram um sorriso, porque estavam gostando do duelo e do tempo que estavam passando juntos.

"Utopia Ray V me deixa retornar um monstro Utopia para o meu extra deck." Yusha explicou, enquanto selecionava a carta a voltar para o extra.

"Eu compro uma carta pelo efeito de Supply Squad e reinvoco Trick Clown pelo seu efeito." Hitori disse e comprou uma carta.

**Performage Trick ****C****lown LV 4 Spellcaster/Light 1600/1200.**

**Hitori**** LP: ****2500-****1****500  
****  
**Então basicamente todos os monstros de Yusha foram destruídos. Enquanto o Trick Clown da Hitori continuou no campo e ela ainda comprou uma carta.

"Agora eu ativo Shadoll Fusion. E utilizou como materiais Falco e Shaddoll Dragon da minha mão para invocar El Shaddoll Winda.

Ambos os monstros apareceram no campo, e entraram no redemoinho de fusão de cores roxa e preta, e de lá surgiu El Shaddoll Winda, uma menina de de cabelos verdes em cima de uma criatura que parecia um pequeno dragão marionete.

**El Shaddoll ****Winda ****LV****5 ****Spellcaster/Dark ****2200/800**

"Quando Falco é enviado para o cemitério eu posso invocar ele de face para baixo. E quando Dragon é enviado para o cemitério eu posso destruir uma carta mágica ou armadilha no campo. E eu escolho sua Kaiser Colosseum." E Kaiser Colosseum foi destruída.

**Shaddoll ****Falco**** LV****2 ****Tuner ****Spellcaster/Dark ****600/1400**

"Eu te ataco diretamente Yusha." Hitori declarou. Shaddoll Winda atacou yusha diretamente com uma energia negra que saiu do seu pequeno cajado.

**Yusha LP: ****8****000-****5800**

"Agora eu ativo outra Supply Squad, e coloco uma carta virada para baixo. E eu termino meu turno" Ela disse com um leve sorriso.

**Turno ****6****:**

**Hitori**** LP: ****1****500**** Mão: ****2****  
****3****M - ****4****S/T  
****  
Yusha LP: ****5800 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T**

"(ela conseguiu realmente virar. Ela tem muito mais carta do que eu. E Shaddoll Winda trava totalmente meus Utopias com seu efeito de apenas permitir uma invocação especial por turno. Eu achei que iria vencer. Mas ela soube utilizar as cartas do deck dela. Talvez seja melhor que ela me vença mesmo.)" Yusha pensou.

"Meu turno,eu compro." Yusha comprou Monster Reborn. E a outra carta da sua mão era Goblinbergh. "Eu ativo Monster Reborn. E seleciono El Shaddoll Construct no seu cemitério."

Yusha selecionou o monstro de maior ATK de ambos os cemitérios. E Construct ainda era bem útil com seu efeito de destruição.

**El Shaddoll Construct LV8 Fairy/Light 2800/2500**

"Agora eu invoco Goblinbergh normalmente"

**Goblinbergh LV4 Warrior/Earth 1400/0**

"(mesmo com isso, provavelmente ela vai vencer. Eu vou destruir o monstro dela, ela vai comprar 2 cartas por Supply Squad, vai reciclar Shaddoll Fusion, e vai acumular mais cartas e recursos do que eu. Então eu devo perder mesmo, já que só tenho esses dois monstros no campo e nenhuma carta na mão. Mas tudo bem se eu perder, isso fará Hitori feliz. Eu não me importo mais em vencer esse duelo.)"

"Batalha. Eu ataco com Shaddoll Construct sua Shaddoll Winda" Yusha declarou.

"E eu respondo com Blazing Mirror Force." Hitori declarou um pouco confiante, já que iria destruir os monstros de Yusha.

O ataque de de Shaddoll Construct foi parado por uma parede de chamas, que aumentaram e explodiram no campo de Yusha, destruíndo todos os seus monstros.

Mas o dano da metade dos ATKs dos monstros destruídos ainda foi aplicado. Primeiro para Hitori, e depois para Yusha.

**Hitori**** LP: ****1****500-****0**

**Yusha Vence.**

O campo se desfez e o duelo terminou.

Yusha e Hitori estavam olhando ainda um para o outro por um tempo em silêncio. Eles estavam confusos e sem entender muito bem o que aconteceu.

"Você não percebeu que Blazing Mirror force te daria dano e te derrotaria?" Yusha perguntou ainda confuso.

"...não." Hitori disse timidamente cheia de culpa como se tivesse feito algo horrível. Porque ela não conhecia direito a carta nova que estava usando pela primeira vez. E não tinha relacionado o efeito da carta ao fato que só tinha 1500 LPs.

Yusha deu um leve sorriso.

"Foi um bom duelo. Foi divertido." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Sim...foi divertido." E depois disso Hitori deu o sorriso mais lindo que ela tinha dado até aquele momento. Um sorriso que Yusha estava feliz de ter conseguido dar a ela, e que ele queria proteger. Ele queria ser amigo dela.

"Hitori, entre para o nosso time. Nós vamos participar do torneio."

Hitori aparentemente sabia sobre o torneio. E gostou do convite.

"Sério? Mas eu não sou uma boa jogadora. Eu perdi." Ela disse de forma tímida abaixando a cabeça.

"Você não é ruim. Você é boa. E se você não se sente preparada, confie em mim, eu vou te preparar e te fazer ser a melhor. Eu te ensino tudo." Ele parecia sério quanto a isso.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela perguntou. Porque no fundo ela queria muito se aproximar dele. E gostava da proposta.

"Tenho. Eu quero você no meu time." Ele insistiu olhando nos olhos dela.

"Eu quero entrar. Mas..."

"Tem alguma coisa que te impeça?" Ele perguntou.

"Não, não tem. Eu quero! Mas por que você está me convidando?" Ela estava confusa. Ela não se sentia merecedora do convite dele. E queria entender.

"Eu estou te convidando porque você é minha amiga, porque você é uma boa jogadora, e porque eu quero você ao meu lado." Ele disse a ela com sinceridade.

Hitori ficou envergonhada, e olhou para o lado timidamente. Ela não estava acostumada a ser reconhecida desse jeito.

"Então eu aceito." Ela disse, e deu outro lindo sorriso.

"Então vou te apresentar aos meus amigos. Vem comigo." Yusha disse.

Nesse momento ele se levantou. E Hitori também. Mas enquanto ele andava de volta para mesa onde estavam Yumi e Kenny, Hitori andou mais rápido e deu um abraço em Yusha na frente dele. Ela não disse nada. Ela apenas abraçou ele. E Yusha retribuiu o abraço dela sem dizer nada.

Yusha sentiu que o abraço dela era um abraço muito forte, como se ela nunca tivesse abraçado alguém, e estava muito feliz e grata por conhecer e poder abraçar Yusha. De alguma maneira ele sentiu muito pena dela, e entendeu todo o profundo caos da vida daquela menina apenas por aquele abraço. E ele queria ajudá-la da maneira que ele podia.

Yumi e Kenny observavam isso de longe.

"Caramba. Ele avançou bem rápido com ela." Kenny disse impressionado.

"Por que ele avançou tão rápido com ela, e comigo foi tudo tão mais difícil?" Yumi reclamou chateada.

Hitori desfez o abraço e deu um sorriso para Yusha. Ele segurou a mão dela e eles foram assim até a outra mesa.

"Pessoal, esse é a Hitori, ela está no nosso time agora." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Yumi ficou muito surpresa. Mas Kenny gostou do fato que eles tinham mais um integrante no time.

"Oi Hitori. Eu sou o Kenny." Kenny disse com um sorriso animado.

"Oi Hitori. Eu sou a Yumi." Yumi disse com um sorriso falso. Afinal, ela tinha muito o que conversar com Yusha ainda.

"Oi...eu sou a...Hitori." Ela disse de forma tímida e envergonhada. Ela não se sentia bem ainda com Yumi e Kenny.

Yusha percebeu isso, e eles voltaram para a mesa que estavam. Yusha fez vários perguntas sobre a vida dela, para tentar conhecê-la melhor. Ela fez algumas perguntas para ele também. Mas Yusha não tentou tocar em nenhum assunto que a incomodasse. Ela estava feliz ao lado dele.


	9. Reunião

**Capítulo 9: Reunião**

_Terça__, __1__ de __junho__ de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris.  
_

* * *

_**No Parque Bond**  
_

Yusha e Hitori estavam sentados numa pequena colina no Parque Bond. Eles estavam na grama, que era sintética, verde clara e muito bonita. O dia estava ensolarado e ventava. Algumas outras pessoas faziam diversas outras atividades naquele parque.

A frente de Yusha e Hitori, um pouco distante, estava a pequena arena de duelos. Nessa arena estavam Kenny e Yumi de um lado. E Ben do outro.

Ben queria duelar contra Kenny e Yumi. Eles já estavam com seus decks preparados para lidar com a estratégia do Ben. E nesse momento estavam decidindo quem iria duelar primeiro.

Yusha e Hitori estavam com seus discos de duelo no braço. Eles estavam utilizando o disco no modo espectador. Nesse modo, eles poderiam observar um duelo de longe, vendo as cartas que estavam no campo (exceto as viradas para baixo), os efeitos dos monstros, as cartas do cemitério e a quantidade de LPs dos jogadores.

"Agora que eu coloquei os nossos discos de duelo no modo espectador, eu vou te explicar as jogadas de cada um, e te ensinar mais sobre os decks. Também vou te explicar as jogadas que eles fizerem, e os efeitos das cartas." Yusha explicou para ela.

"Tá." Hitori respondeu com um leve sorriso.

No dia anterior, Yusha tinha convidado Hitori para passar um tempo com ele. Felizmente, Ben tinha marcado de duelar contra Yumi e Kenny para o dia de hoje. E Yusha aproveitou essa oportunidade para se aproximar de Hitori e ensinar a ela mais sobre Monstros de Duelo.

Yusha também descobriu algumas informações sobre Hitori. Como o fato dela morar perto dali, que ela tinha 14 anos, e que ela se interessava por Monstros de Duelo como uma forma de escapar da solidão e porque gostava do design das cartas. Mas ela não era confiante para montar seu próprio deck, e nem tinha incentivo porque não tinha com quem duelar. E se contentava em duelar sempre com o mesmo deck contra a inteligência artificial do seu disco de duelo. E foi dessa maneira que ela aprendeu a usar os Shaddolls.

Yumi e Kenny decidiram no pedra,papel e tesoura que Kenny iria duelar primeiro. Ele estava bem animado para começar logo e derrotar Ben.

Enquanto isso, Yumi ficou perto observando o duelo, para aprender mais sobre a estratégia de Ben.

Mas Yumi também estava pensando sobre o que Yusha estava conversando com Hitori.

"(ai, que merda. Logo quando as coisas estavam começando a ir bem com o Yusha, ele conhece aquela pirralha e agora está dando mais atenção a ela)." Yumi pensou,enquanto olhava para Yusha e Hitori de longe.

Mas Yumi também lembrou o que Yusha tinha dito a ela e Kenny no dia anterior. Yusha disse que queria se aproximar de Hitori. Que ela é uma garota sozinha, que ele queria ser amigo dela, e que ela gostou de ser chamada para participar do time deles para o torneio. Então ele pediu para que Yumi entendesse isso e respeitasse a decisão dele de querer se aproximar da Hitori. Yumi respeitava, mas ela não podia deixar de ficar frustrada e chateada com Yusha, e ainda não conseguia gostar de Hitori.

Enquanto isso, na pequena arena, Kenny e Ben se preparavam para duelar.

"Garoto, você será esmagado pelos meus dragões." Ben disse com um ar de superioridade e extrema confiança enquanto apontava para Kenny.

"Vem com tudo, otário!" Kenny respondeu animado e mais confiança ainda.

De algumas forma eles estavam se dando bem. Para Kenny, a ideia de ser desafiado por um oponente difícil como Ben era divertida. Ainda mais com a atuação de Ben para parecer um oponente indestrutível que menospreza seus adversários.

Eles ligaram seus discos, as cartas foram embaralhadas, e eles começaram o duelo. E Ben começou o primeiro turno.

"Duelo!" Eles gritaram quase em sincronia.

Enquanto isso, Yusha e Hitori estavam sentados na grama na pequena colina, um pouco distantes. Com seus discos no braço,observando o duelo. Yusha iria explicar tudo daquele duelo para Hitori e ensinar mais sobre o jogo para ela.

Em algum momento logo depois do duelo começar, Yusha deitou na grama para ficar mais confortável.

Ben invocou Beelze no primeiro turno gastando 2 cartas da sua mão, e colocou as outras duas viradas para baixo. Kenny conseguiu invocar duas Fusões gastando 4 cartas. Mas quando invocou a segunda Fusão, Ben ativou Torrential Tribute, destruíndo todo o campo de Kenny. E Yusha explicou todos os efeitos e a lógica de cada jogador para Hitori.

Depois do turno de Kenny, Hitori também já estava deitada na grama. Em seguida ela se aproximou de Yusha, para acompanhar o duelo pelo disco dele. Ela estava bem próxima dele.

Yusha percebeu isso, e ficou um pouco envergonhado, porque não estava acostumado com esse tipo de aproximação de alguém além de Yumi. Mas ele não queria recusá-la, então ele se acomodou e ambos ficaram acompanhando o duelo pelo disco dele. Isso facilitou para Yusha apontar as cartas para Hitori.

Ben atacou Kenny diretamente no turno seguinte, e foi só questão de mais dois turnos para Ben vencer.

"Como Kenny pode tirar Beelze do campo?" Hitori perguntou para Yusha.

"Ele tem algumas cartas como Fiendish Chain, Storming Mirror Force e Super Polymerization no deck dele. Ele não teve sorte e não as comprou nesse duelo. Ele deve ter mais sorte agora e vencer a próxima."

Ben e Kenny duelaram novamente. Dessa vez Kenny começou e conseguiu invocar dois Elemental Heroes, sendo um deles uma Fusão. Além disso, invocou o Energy Hero que tinha e buscou uma Miracle Fusion do deck. E ainda conseguiu colocar uma Fiendish Chain virada para baixo.

Ben fez seu combo, e invocou Beelze novamente. Mas o Kenny o travou com Fiendish Chain. No turno seguinte Kenny comprou Super Polymerization e usou Beelze como material e invocou Elemental Hero Escuridao, fazendo vários ataques diretos a Ben. No turno seguinte, Ben conseguiu ativar Dark Hole e limpou o campo de Kenny. O duelo foi até o turno 7 e Kenny venceu sem dificuldades.

"Haha, venci você! Fracote!" Disse Kenny orgulhoso de si mesmo apontando para Ben. Eles gostaram do modo de duelar um do outro, e Ben reconheceu o potencial de Kenny. Eles estavam se dando bem.

"Para quem você estava torcendo?" Yusha perguntou para Hitori.

"Para Kenny, óbvio." Hitori respondeu com um pequeno sorriso enquanto olhava para o disco de Yusha no braço dele acima dela.

"Por que ele parecia mais fraco que Ben?"

"Sim, por isso."

"Agora é a vez da Yumi. Você acha que ela vence de primeira?" Yusha perguntou com um leve sorriso.

"Não, ela não vence de primeira. Ela deve vencer na terceira tentativa."

"Então você está subestimando ela? Porque eu acho que Yumi vence de primeira."

"E porque você acha que ela vence de primeira?" Hitori perguntou curiosa.

"O deck dela é de Trickstar, e como eu já te disse, ela consegue dar muito dano por efeito. O lado ruim é que Beelze tem um efeito secundário de aumentar seu ATK. Mas eu ainda acho que Yumi vai conseguir dar um jeito com as novas cartas do deck dela."

Yumi foi animada duelar com Ben. E Kenny foi se sentar perto da arena.

"E aí, você não vai me subestimar ou falar qualquer coisa?" Yumi perguntou com um sorriso.

Ben não esperava ouvir isso de Yumi.

"Eu...não vou menosprezar uma menina." Ele respondeu.

"Você não vai me menosprezar porque eu sou uma menina? Tá bom então. Mas eu não vou te agradecer por isso." Ela disse enquanto ligava seu disco. E logo iniciaram o duelo.

Yumi começou e conseguiu invocar 2 Trickstars sendo uma delas Lycoris, ativou Trickstar Light Stage, e colocou 2 cartas viradas para baixo(Trickstar Reincarnation e Storming Mirror Force). No turno de Ben, ele destruiu todas as cartas viradas e Light Stage com a Heavy Storm que ele tinha na mão. Mas uma das cartas era Trickstar Reincarnation, que Yumi ativou e o fez perder mais LPs. Ele conseguiu fazer o Beelze com 3 monstros da sua mão e ativou Ancient Forest, uma carta que faz com que um monstro que ataque seja destruído na fim da Battle Phase. E naturalmente Beelze era imune a destruição dessa carta.

No turno seguinte, Yumi tentou mais algumas jogadas com alguns Links, e mais tarde Ben invocou Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, que limpou o campo dela. Yumi perdeu no turno 8. Foi um duelo equilibrado.

"A Yumi perdeu, você errou Yusha." Hitori disse um pouco animada.

"Porque Ben usou cartas que ele nunca teve a chance de usar até agora. Isso foi legal de ver. Seria bom se Yumi vencesse a próxima. E aí, você acha que ela consegue?"

"Não, ela não consegue." Ela disse. E Yusha riu um pouco.

Depois do ótimo duelo que tiveram, Yumi queria jogar outra partida o mais rápido possível. No duelo seguinte, Ben começou e invocou Beelze, mas não colocou nenhuma carta virada para baixo. Yumi fez alguns combos e invocou Trickstar Holly Angel e Lycoris, e terminou com duas cartas viradas para baixo. No turno de Ben, ele tentou invocar outro Beelze (ou algum outro synchro), mas no meio do combo, Yumi ativou Rivalry Of Warlords e parou o combo dele no meio. Ele não tentou atacar com Beelze nesse mesmo turno, mas a outra carta virada era Fiendish Chain, que Yumi ativou no turno dele e escolheu Beelze como alvo. E Yumi venceu com facilidade no turno 6.

Ben gostou do duelo com Yumi e apertou a mão dela. Ele reconhecia a força dela.

"Dessa vez foi bem mais fácil para a Yumi, viu?" Yusha disse para Hitori.

"Ela foi bem melhor do que ele dessa vez. Mas e agora?"

"Agora nós vamos fazer uma reunião estratégica." Yusha disse um pouco empolgado.

"Reunião estratégica? Isso parece muito sério." Hitori comentou surpresa.

"Não é super sério. Mas eu quero falar com eles. E você faz parte do nosso time, você vai ter que falar também." Yusha explicou enquanto se levantava para ficar sentado. Hitori fez o mesmo.

"Eu vou ter que falar com eles? Eu estou com vergonha." Hitori disse para Yusha envergonhada e preocupada.

Yusha pensou um pouco. Ele já esteve em situações como a Hitori estava naquele momento por ser péssimo em se relacionar e falar com os outros, e pensou como que ele queria que tivessem tratado ou ajudado ele nesse tipo de situação.

"Então vamos treinar sua apresentação." Ele disse com um sorriso para ela.

Yusha também acenou para os outros esperarem por eles. Kenny, Yumi e Ben estavam conservando sobre alguma coisa, e pareciam estar se dando bem.

5 minutos depois, Yusha se aproximou enquanto segurava Hitori pela mão.

"Oi pessoal. Eu quero fazer uma reunião para falar sobre o torneio." Ele disse amigavelmente.

"Yusha, eu quero uma revanche contra você!" Ben disse apontando para Yusha.

"Tá bom, tá bom, eu duelo com você de novo, mas não agora. Precisamos falar do torneio." Yusha disse.

Eles sentaram na grama perto da arena. O formato que faziam era um círculo aberto. Yusha estava na base do círculo, e um pouco atrás dele segurando em seu braço esquerdo estava Hitori. Do lado direito do círculo estava Yumi. E ao lado de Yumi estava Kenny. E ao seu lado estava Ben.

"Então, a ideia de estarmos aqui hoje é para fazermos um time para o torneio. Então, eu queria saber o quão sérios vocês estão sobre isso. Na ideia inicial, eu, Yumi e Kenny não estávamos ligando muito para isso. E se aparecesse mais alguém para o time, seria bom. Mas se não aparecesse, não importava também. Mas agora que somos 5, faltando apenas 1 membro, seria bom a gente conversar sobre o quão sérios nós estamos sobre o torneio. Eu não quero obrigar ninguém a participar do torneio sem estar realmente gostando da ideia. E é isso que eu queria falar com vocês." Yusha explicou. Deu uma pequena pausa, e continuou. "Vou começar comigo então. Eu quero participar do torneio por 3 motivos" E ele levantou 3 dedos. "Primeiro, eu quero me desafiar em Monstros de Duelo e duelar contra oponentes mais fortes."

"Você está dizendo que eu não sou forte o suficiente para você, Yusha?" Ben perguntou com os braços cruzadas e um tom sério, cortando Yusha. E Kenny começou a rir um pouco. E Yusha também.

"Não Ben, eu não estou dizendo isso. Estou dizendo que lá haverão muitos jogadores muito fortes. E eu quero derrotar eles. E você vai poder derrotar eles também." Yusha explicou com um sorriso.

"Ótimo, é para isso que estou aqui." Ben respondeu.

"Então esse é o primeiro motivo. O segundo é que esse é o Tag Team Tournament. Todos os duelos serão em Tags. E isso significa muito trabalho em equipe. E também significa que vamos precisar montar os decks juntos e construir uma sinergia com nossas jogadas para criar uma estratégia. E isso me interessa muito." Ele disse com um sorriso e um pouco animado. " E o terceiro motivo é o mais simples. É porque eu tenho certeza que vai ser legal pra caramba." Ele disse com sua rara expressão de empolgação e um sorriso. "Pronto, essa é minha parte. E por isso eu quero participar do torneio. Agora vocês, quem é o próximo?"

"Eu sou a próxima!" Yumi disse levantando o braço. " Eu quero participar do torneio porque eu gosto de duelar e porque eu quero duelar ao seu lado contra jogadores fortes. E é isso. Eu estou super séria. Podem contar comigo." Ela disse com uma expressão que não era nada séria, mas ainda dizendo a verdade.

"Mais algo Yumi?" Yusha perguntou.

"Hmm, acho que não. É isso!" Ela disse animada.

"Eu quero deixar claro que não vamos nesse torneio pensando em vencer. Vamos participar, fazer nosso melhor e ver onde nós chegamos. Se ganharmos, seria bom, mesmo isso sendo improvável." Yusha explicou.

"Agora é minha vez!" Kenny levantou o braço. "Eu quero participar porque vai ser muito legal. E porque eu quero derrotar oponentes mais fortes que o Ben!"

"Você está sugerindo que eu sou fraco!?" Ben respondeu com os braços cruzados e um tom sério.

"Hahaha, é claro que lá haverão jogadores melhores que você." Kenny disse rindo um pouco.

"Eles não serão mais fortes do que eu, porque eu vou derrotar todos eles." Ben disse.

"Mais algo a dizer Kenny?" Yusha perguntou.

"Não tenho mais nada a dizer!" Ele respondeu.

"Ok. Agora você Ben." Yusha disse.

"Eu estou sério para o torneio. E vou derrotar todos os jogadores fortes. E vocês têm potencial para me ajudar. E eu também preciso dizer para vocês que eu já participei desse torneio ano passado. Mas ele não era com times e nem duelos em tags. Eram só matches, melhor de 3."

"E como você foi nele? Qual deck você usou?" Yumi perguntou,

"Eu usei um deck de Yang Zings e cheguei até as quartas de final com facilidade. Até que um idiota usou cartas de banimento e eu perdi a match."

"Hahaha, então foi fácil para ele!" Kenny disse, zoando Ben.

Yang Zings eram monstros que ativavam seu efeitos quando eram destruídos e enviados para o cemitério. Se os Yang Zings forem banidos quando destruídos, eles não ativam seus efeitos.

"E porque você ganhou esse título de Mestre dos Dragões? Veio desse torneio?" Yusha perguntou.

"Sim, veio. De algum modo esse título pegou na época, e eu fiquei conhecido. Apesar do fato que os Yang Zings não são dragões, e sim Wyrms. Mas ninguém liga para essa diferença mesmo."

"E por que você não está usando os Yang Zings até hoje?" Yusha perguntou.

"Por que eu cansei deles. Mas eu tenho o deck em casa até hoje. Que é bem o melhor que o atual que eu estou usando."

"E por que você usaria um deck pior?" Yusha perguntou, porque ele estava curioso de saber se a resposta de Ben seria a que ele imaginava.

"Porque a gente cansa de usar o mesmo deck, e quero experimentar maneiras novas de jogar. Mas eu ainda continuo usando os Synchros que eu gosto."

Essa foi a resposta que Yusha imaginava. Ele queria saber se a vontade de experimentar vários decks e estilos de jogo diferentes era algo só dele, ou se um jogador mais experiente que ele compartilharia da mesma vontade.

"Legal. Mas então, o que você espera desse torneio e de nós?" Yusha perguntou.

"Eu não sei como será esse torneio, até porque o formato de duelos em times e em Tag é uma novidade desse ano. Mas vocês têm potencial e jogam bem então eu diria que minha impressão de vocês é positiva, e eu aceito o convite de fazer parte do time. Eu vou ajudar vocês." ele disse com um leve sorriso e determinado.

"Haha, que bom então. Bem vindo ao nosso time. Acho que não te disse isso antes. Então estou dizendo agora." Yusha disse com um sorriso amigável. "Agora é sua vez Hitori." Ele disse se virando para ela, que estava atrás dele.

Hitori ficou vermelha e estava nervosa.

"Faz como a gente ensaiou." Ele sussurrou para ela.

"Tá...tá bom."

Hitori saiu de trás de Yusha e ficou ao lado dele, com os joelhos na grama. Ela estava totalmente insegura e nervosa.

"Oi pessoal. Meu nome é Hitori. E eu gosto de Monstros de Duelo. E quero participar do torneio. Yusha me convidou para fazer parte do time. Espero poder ajudar todo mundo. E espero me dar bem com todos vocês." Ela disse de maneira envergonhada e com energia, dando seu melhor para superar aquela barreira.

Ben, Kenny e Yumi perceberam que Hitori estava tímida, e queriam deixá-la confortável.

"Bem vinda ao time, Hitori!" Kenny disse.

"Seja bem vinda. Nós seremos legais com você." Yumi disse.

"Prazer em lhe conhecer, Hitori." Ben disse.

Hitori ficou feliz de ter sido aceita por eles. E deu um leve sorriso de felicidade por ter conseguido chegar até ali. E depois ela voltou a ficar próxima de Yusha, perto do seu braço, mas não mais atrás dele.

"Muito bem Hitori. Agora, vamos pensar onde podemos arranjar o sexto membro. Se conseguirmos o sexto o quanto antes, vamos poder já montar nossa estratégia para o torneio. Alguém tem alguma sugestão de como seria o sexto membro?" Yusha perguntou para dar oportunidade para os outros opinarem.

"Hmm, eu acho que em que ser alguém que seja diferente de nós, e tenha experiência com esse negócio de duelos em Tag e times para poder nos ajudar." Yumi disse.

"Bom ponto Yumi. Alguém que entenda mais do trabalho em equipe em torneios é algo importante. Pelo menos nós temos o Ben, que já participou do torneio ano passado. Vamos procurar na internet para vr se achamos alguém." Yusha disse.

"Eu procuro." Kenny disse.

"Ok. Procure por pessoas buscando time para o torneio na cidade Marineris, e que não seja longe daqui. Dê uma olhada no que você achar."

"Ok." Kenny disse com seu celular em mãos.

Kenny fez a pesquisa numa rede social. E estava vendo os resultados.

"Aqui tem 'procuro time para o torneio','precisamos de um membro que goste de jogar de Pendulums', 'desafio: participo do time que for capaz de me derrotar', 'sou um duelista experiente e estou leiloando minha participação para algum time'"

"Ei, eu gostei daquele. Fala de novo para mim." Yusha disse.

"O do 'estou leiloando minha participação'?"

"Não Kenny, o antes desse."

"O do desafio?"

"Sim, esse. Leia mais a respeito."

"Aqui diz que é um desafio da Claire Ringstone. Ela diz ser uma duelista experiente, e que está disposta a ajudar algum time para o torneio, caso o time consiga derrotar ela." Kenny disse e mostrou o celular dele para os outros verem o anúncio.

"E o que seria o 'time derrotar ela'?" Yumi perguntou.

"Eu não sei, aqui não diz mais nada. Está vago." Kenny respondeu.

"Eu já ouvi esse nome, Claire Ringstone." Ben disse.

"E quem seria ela?" Yusha perguntou.

"Se eu me lembro bem, ela estava no torneio do ano passado. Ela foi para a final, mas perdeu. Mas ainda sim ela ficou no segundo lugar. E isso não é pouca coisa. Então ela é boa e o desafio é real."

"Kenny, me deixa ver o celular." Yusha disse.

Kenny passou o celular para Yusha. E Yusha leu o anúncio do desafio.

"O que me chama atenção é o fato que as condições do desafio estão vagas. Está só dizendo ' o time que me derrotar'. Então todos os membros devem vencer ela num duelo? E nenhum pode perder? A princípio alguém pode achar isso. Mas algo nisso me soa vago e estranho. Até porque o fato de perder ou vencer um duelo ser motivo para recusar ou entrar para um time me parece bem idiota. E se ela é uma boa duelista, então ela com certeza sabe disso...ou talvez eu esteja pensando demais e ela só quer encontrar um time forte que realmente a derrote, e as condições do desafio sejam realmente simples, o que seria decepcionante."

Ele entregou o celular de volta para Kenny.

"Tá bom pessoal, vamos lá. Eu me interessei pelo desafio." Yusha disse com um sorriso.

"Você tá falando sério?" Yumi perguntou.

"Sim. Estou. Primeiro, é um desafio, e isso me interessa. Segundo, ela é forte e está procurando um time. Terceiro, e o mais legal, as condições de vitória do desafio estão vagas. E eu tenho certeza que existe mais por trás disso. E eu quero ir lá descobrir." Yusha estava empolgado.

"E quando você quer ir?" Yumi perguntou.

"Vamos...agora. Que tal? Eu vi onde é o lugar, é só um ônibus daqui. Devemos chegar lá em 10 ou 15 minutos."

"Sério, tipo agora mesmo?" Yumi disse.

"Sim, vamos. Kenny e Ben, vocês topam?"

"Sim, eu topo!" Kenny disse

"Eu também estou interessado num desafio. Eu vou." Ben disse.

"E você Hitori? Você pode?" Yusha disse.

"Sim...eu posso." Ela disse com uma expressão neutra.

"Tá bom, vamos então." Yumi disse.


	10. O desafio

**Capítulo 10: O desafio**

_Terça__, __1__ de __junho__ de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris.  
_

* * *

**_No Parque Bond_**

Yusha e os outros estavam na estação de ônibus esperando o ônibus voador.

O ônibus chegou aterrissando de maneira bem suave, e sem fazer muito barulho. Era um ônibus de cores branca e azul. O branco estava na parte infeior, e o azul na parte superior. E o que fazia ele conseguir voar era a propulsão a base de energia escura. A principal característica da energia escura é sua força antigravitacional, e todos os veículos e tecnologias flutuantes a tinham como base, e a utilizavam de maneira direta e sem conversões. Afinal, era pelo controle direto dela que era possível flutuar de maneira tão eficiente, segura e suave, ao contrário da queima de combustível. Obviamente não havia nenhum motorista, e tudo era automatizado ou gerido por uma inteligência artificial.

Então eles entraram no ônibus, e a parada que fariam seria apenas 3 estações dali. E toda a viagem demoraria em torno de 10 a 15 minutos. O ônibus voltou a levitar de maneira tão suave como aterrissou.

O ônibus tinha poucos passageiros, e estava bem vazio num geral. Ben e Kenny se sentaram numa dupla de cadeiras um lado do outro. Yusha e Hitori se sentaram em outra dupla na outra fileira. E Yumi ficou sozinha. Normalmente seria Yusha que sentaria ao lado dela. Mas ele estava preferindo dar atenção a Hitori.

Yumi se sentou no fundo do ônibus, longe de Yusha e os outros. Ela não estava com vontade de ficar perto deles.

"Hitori." Yusha chamou baixo.

"Que foi?"

"Você está preparada para duelar contra essa Claire?"

"Você disse que ela devia ser forte, né?"

"Sim, disse. E eu não sei o que vai acontecer lá. Mas e você, está preparada?"

"Eu acho...que não estou." Ela disse virando o olhar para baixo.

"Confie mais em você mesmo." Yusha disse dando um sorriso para Hitori.

"Tá bom... acho que vou tentar." E ela retribuiu com um outro sorriso fofo.

"Faça seu melhor. Eu farei o meu melhor também. Não importa o resultado. Mas se você fizer o seu melhor, você não vai se arrepender depois."

"Tá!" Ela disse com um sorriso.

Yusha olhou para trás, e viu que o Yumi estava distante dele. Ele reparou que ela estava com uma expressão um pouco diferente e fechada, enquanto olhava para a paisagem da janela.

"Hitori, eu já volto, vou falar com a Yumi."

"Tá bom."

Yusha andou até a dupla de cadeiras que Yumi estava e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Oi." Ele disse com um leve sorriso.

"Oi." Ela disse enquanto olhava pela janela.

"Você parece mal. Eu nunca te vejo assim."

"Eu estou chateada."

"Por que?"

"Eu não quero falar com você sobre isso. Volta para onde você estava."

Ele não estava acostumado a receber esse tipo de resposta, ainda mais da Yumi. Mas ele não saiu de lá. Ele segurou o ombro dela e se aproximou.

"Lembra que você me disse para termos uma conexão mais profunda? Então, me deixa saber o que está te incomodando." Ele disse calmo perto dela.

Yumi se virou para ele. Ela percebeu que ele estava bem mais próxima dela do que ela achou.

"A quanto tempo nos conhecemos?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu acho que uns 5 anos. Por que?"

"Há 5 anos nós somos amigos. E a quanto tempo você conhece aquela garota?"

"A Hitori?"

"Sim, ela."

"Desde ontem."

"Exato, desde ontem. E como você está se dando tão bem com ela em tão pouco tempo, mas comigo demorou tanto para fazermos algum progresso? Eu vi vocês. Ela segura na sua mão, vocês riem um para o outro, ela se sente confortável com você. O que nós demoramos tanto tempo para construir, você está fazendo de maneira muito rápida com ela. Quando eu imaginei que nossa relação tinha melhorado, você muda de uma hora para outra, e consegue se dar tão bem com uma menina qualquer em um pouco mais de um dia. O que eu deveria pensar? Como eu deveria me sentir? Eu estou pensando se o problema sou eu. Talvez eu nunca fui a melhor pessoa para estar com você."

"Yumi..."

"Eu não estou com ciúmes. Eu não me importo de você estar dando atenção para outra garota. Mas eu ficaria melhor se pelo menos a sua relação com ela fizesse algum sentido."

Ouvir cada uma dessas da Yumi foi como receber uma facada no peito para Yusha. E o pior é que ele não tinha uma boa resposta para dar a ela. Ele não sabia como reagir aquilo.

"Yumi. Presta atenção." Ele deu uma pausa. "A Hitori é uma garota com problemas. Ela não tem amigos, ela não é feliz, e ela precisa de ajuda. Se eu não ajudar ela, ninguém vai. E eu não estou te substituindo. Eu gosto de você. Só me deixa me aproximar dela. Yumi, você é forte, mais forte do que eu. E você consegue lidar com esses sentimentos. Mas a Hitori não consegue." Yusha disse com angústia.

"E por que você acha que você é o único desse mundo que pode ajudar ela?"

Yusha não sabia responder essa pergunta. Ele parou, e pensou um pouco por alguns segundos. Depois se afastou de Yumi, e olhou para baixo com uma expressão melancólica.

"Eu acho que...entendi. Eu acho que…eu me vi nela. E ajudar ela é como se eu estivesse ajudando a mim mesmo no passado."

Yusha se sentiu patético e péssimo ao perceber isso.

"Yumi. Você me ajudou no passado e me ajuda até hoje. E eu sou muito grato por isso. Mas a Hitori não tem isso na vida dela. O abraço que ela me deu na loja ontem foi um abraço muito triste, cheio de sofrimento e angústia, misturado com a gratidão por ter se tornado meu amigo. Nós estamos nos dando bem porque nós sabemos a merda que é ser tão sozinho e incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa porque somos fracos, e por isso temos medo de agir. Pelo menos eu tenho você Yumi, mas a Hitori não tem ninguém. E eu sinto que se não for eu, ninguém vai ajudar ela." Nesse momento, algumas poucas lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Yusha.

Yumi estava muito surpresa pela resposta do Yusha. Ela então abraçou Yusha. E ele retribuiu o abraço.

"Então é isso? Vocês compartilham as mesmas dificuldades, e conhecem a mesma dor de serem tímidos, sozinhos e incapazes?" Ela perguntou ainda abraçando ele.

"Sim...eu acho que é isso." Ele disse ainda triste por perceber algo tão pessoal sobre si mesmo.

Yumi sempre foi uma garota sociável, com amigos e sem dificuldade para se relacionar, e não conhecia a real solidão. Então ela nunca teria chegado a essas conclusões que Yusha estava dizendo por si mesma. Tudo isso era um lado que ela desconhecia.

Eles desfizeram o abraço. E eles sentaram normalmente nas cadeiras. Yusha olhava para baixo.

"Você está melhor agora?" Ela perguntou.

"Estou...e você?"

"Me desculpa, Yusha. Eu nunca iria imaginar que o laço entre você e aquela garota era algo tão triste. Eu fui burra, e simplifiquei a situação. Eu não vou mais me sentir mal por isso. Ou pelo menos eu vou tentar. Mas eu me sinto melhor agora entendendo porque você está conseguindo se dar tão bem com ela." Ela disse com um doce sorriso.

Ele estava olhando para ela nesse momento.

"Eu gosto de você." Ele disse com confiança, e em seguida deu um longo beijo nela, que pegou Yumi desprevenida.

Depois do beijo, Yumi disse "Está na hora de você voltar para lá. Ela tá te esperando. E nós já vamos chegar."

"Tá bom." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"E você acha que seria bom a Hitori saber da nossa relação?"

"Eu acho que por enquanto, melhor não. Deixa passar mais alguns dias." Yusha disse.

Yusha levantou, andou pelo ônibus e voltou para ao lado de Hitori.

"Oi." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Yusha não podia deixar de lembrar o que percebeu. "(eu estou sendo amigo dela porque nós somos iguais. Então vou fazer meu melhor para ajudá-la)".

"Oi." Ele respondeu.

"Você demorou um pouco."

"Foi? Não tinha reparado. E já estamos chegando, é na próxima."

O ônibus desceu na estação. E eles saíram.

"Kenny, você avisou no post do anúncio que estávamos indo para lá?" Yusha perguntou.

"Sim, avisei antes de pegarmos o ônibus. E disseram que estávamos convidados para o desafio, e que podiamos chegar a qualquer momento."

"Ok."

Eles andaram em torno de 5 minutos e chegaram no lugar que era num bairro de alta classe da cidade Marineris. Eles não podiam ver além do muro e do portão da entrada, mas aparentemente era uma casa enorme, que parecia uma mansão.

"Então ela é rica." Kenny comentou.

"Algum de vocês já veio nesse bairro?" Yusha perguntou. Mas todos negaram balançando a cabeça.

"Então vamos lá. Ela está esperando por nós, então não deve ser difícil." Yusha estava um pouco nervoso com a situação, mas ainda estava animado. Ele apertou o botão do que parecia um interfone, e quando ele fez isso, uma tela feita de holograma apareceu. E Claire apareceu nessa tela.

"Boa tarde. Então foram vocês que quiseram passar pelo desafio? Ótimo. Eu vou atendê-los pessoalmente. Esperam aí." Ela disse, de um jeito confiante, animado e cordial.

A porta da rua se abriu automaticamente, e Claire estava diante deles.

Ela tinha 17 anos. Ela era loira e tinha olhos azuis. Ela vestia uma camisa feminina azul, um short jeans, e calçava sandálias. Seu cabelo era longo e passava dos ombros. Seus peitos eram medianos. E ela tinha uma postura muito confiante e animada.

"Sejam bem-vindos. Eu sou Claire Ringstone." Ela disse enquanto se aproximava de Yusha, que estava mais a frente que os outros. Ela lhe estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Yusha a cumprimentou.

"Ah, eu sou Yusha Matters. Prazer em conhecê-la." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Você que se interessou pelo desafio?" Ela perguntou.

"É…fui eu sim." Ele disse com um sorriso sem graça.

"Que bom! Espero poder duelar com você!" Ela disse animada.

Ela parou de cumprimentar Yusha e foi falar com os outros. A primeira que ela foi cumprimentar foi Hitori.

"Ah, você é muito fofa. Qual seu nome?"

"Eu sou a...Hitori" Ela disse surpresa e vermelha.

"Prazer em te conhecer." Claire disse com um sorriso cumprimentando a menina com as duas mãos.

Depois ela voltou sua atenção para Yumi.

"Ei, você é bonita. Eu gostei do seu cabelo. E você parece forte. Eu sou Claire. E você?"

"Eu sou a Yumi!" Ela disse animada. E elas se cumprimentaram.

Depois ela cumprimentou Kenny.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Kenny!"

"E eu sou Claire. Prazer em te conhecer Kenny."

E por último ela foi até Ben.

Mas antes de cumprimentá-lo, ela ficou o observando. Ela colocou sua mão direita no queixo.

"Eu te conheço. Eu já te vi antes. Mas não lembro onde."

"Sim, a gente já se esbarrou antes."

"Eu sabia!" Ela disse animada.

"Eu sou o-"

"Não, não fala! Eu quero lembrar onde!" Ela disse imediatamente. "Já sei! Você estava no torneio do ano passado. Eu não vou lembrar seu nome, mas era você mesmo. E você utilizava um deck de dragões. Isso mesmo! Eu sei disso porque a gente iria duelar se você não tivesse perdido. E eu estava prestando atenção nos meus oponentes. Mas você perdeu. E eu fiquei aliviada porque o oponente que te venceu era mais fácil para eu lidar." Ela estendeu a mão para Ben. "Prazer, eu sou a Claire. E você,qual seu nome?"

"Eu realmente estou surpreso que você lembre de mim. Eu sou o Ben." Ele a cumprimentou.

"Pessoal, vamos entrar. Me acompanhem" Ela disse apontando para a entrada.

Yusha e os outros julgaram ser uma mansão porque as outras casa em torno eram mansões. Mas eles não tinham visto o que tinha depois da entrada da casa dela. Passando pelo portão da rua, eles puderam entender melhor.

Entre a porta da mansão e o portão da rua, haviam 70 metros de distância. E nessa distância tinha um lindo jardim, uma piscina grande, e uma grande garagem. Eles estavam caminhando pelo jardim, atrás de Claire. Mas ela não estava indo para a porta principal da mansão. E sim por um caminho alternativo, que dava em outro lugar. Um lugar mais afastado, bem grande,arredondado e alto que não estava conectado a mansão.

"Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu moro nessa mansão. Eu sou filha de uma longa linhagem de duelistas profissionais. Os Ringstones. Vocês já devem ter lido sobre eles se procuraram entender sobre o cenário profissional de Monstros de Duelo. Mas atualmente eu estou sozinha nessa casa. Só tem eu e os robôs. Os meus pais estão na Terra fazendo coisas de sempre como disputar torneios ou fazer exibições." Ela disse de maneira despreocupada.

Eles andaram um pouco mais até ao lugar mais afastado, e chegaram na porta. Nesse momento, Claire parou, e se virou para eles.

"Vamos ao que interessa. Vocês vieram duelar, certo? Então vamos falar sobre isso!" Ela disse confiante.

"Eu tenho uma pergunta!" Yusha disse.

"Diga!"

"A condição de vitória do desafio estava vaga. Estava dito apenas 'o time que me derrotar'. Eu pensei sobre isso. E essa é uma condição muito vaga para um desafio. Então deve significar que existe algo além do que está escrito que você não disse no anúncio."

Claire estava surpresa. E ela deu um sorriso desafiador.

"Sim, você está absolutamente certo. A condição foi feita de maneira propositalmente vaga. Eu nunca escolheria participar de um time baseado meramente em perder ou vencer contra alguém. Até porque tudo isso é muito circunstancial. Só alguém idiota ou desesperado escolheria entrar num time baseado somente nisso." Ela explicou com um sorriso.

"Então qual a real condição de vitória?" Yusha perguntou.

"Eu não vou dizer. Só vou lhes dizer que tem a ver com duelos, mas não tem a ver com vencer ou perder eles. Até porque provavelmente vocês todos vão perder para mim. Eu só te digo para fazer o seu melhor e aproveitar o momento!" Ela disse com um sorriso.

"Certo!" Yusha respondeu. "E quantos outros já vieram até aqui para seu desafio?"

"Vocês são o quinto time."

"E porque os outros 4 não passaram?"

"2 deles já estavam com times completos e só queriam se testar. Os outros 2 eu não posso te dizer."

"Hmm, tá bom. Então nos guie por favor." Yusha disse com um sorriso.

Claire mostrou sua digital para uma pequena máquina, e a porta de metal se abriu rapidamente. O edifício por fora era bem grande e arredondado, e tinha uma cor azul clara. Eles passaram pela porta que era bem grande.

Ao entrar, as luzes se acenderam automaticamente. Em geral era um lugar bem branco. Do lado contrário que estavam, ocupando 70% da área do edifício, havia um grande domo. A altura do centro, no chão, até o ponto mais alto do domo era de 40 metros. E do centro do chão até as bordas também era de 40 metros. Então era como a metade de uma esfera gigante.

Nos outros 30% do edifício, que era onde eles estavam, havia uma escada para uma sala de controles, um quarto para mudar de roupas, banheiros, e uma série de poltronas que pareciam bem confortáveis para eventuais telespectadores.

Yusha e os outros sabiam o que era aquilo. E estavam muito surpresos por Claire ter uma instalação daquelas na sua casa. Mas ela era rica, e filha de duelistas profissionais. Então era justificável ela ter aquele tipo de instalação em sua casa.

"Vamos jogar um Gravity Duel. Quantos de vocês já experimentaram além do Ben?"

Ninguém respondeu.

"Tudo bem. Para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. Eu vou fazer os preparativos. Vocês já podem pegar as suas botas naquela sala. Eu já volto." Claire disse animada enquanto subia algumas escadas, para ir para a sala de controle.

Yumi foi até Yusha.

"Nós vamos duelar com ela lá. E eu nunca joguei um Gravity Duel. Você está empolgado?" Yumi disse empolgada.

"Um pouco." Yusha respondeu com um leve sorriso.

Kenny se aproximou.

"Qual você acha que é o verdadeiro desafio?" Kenny perguntou para Yusha.

Yusha pensou um pouco.

"Talvez não tenha nenhum desafio. Ela disse que não tinha nada a ver com ganhar ou perder. E eu acredito nessa parte do que ela disse. Mas ainda pode ser algo a ver com nós trabalharmos em equipe, ou entreter ela. Eu não sei. Mas ela disse para fazermos nosso melhor. E eu vou me apegar a isso."

"Vamos pegar as botas!" Yumi disse arrastando ele pelo braço para a sala ao lado.

Ao chegar perto da porta da sala, ela se abriu automaticamente. Lá dentro haviam algumas botas, e algumas roupas e fantasias. Haviam botas de todos os tamanhos. E elas variavam de cor. Yusha pegou uma de cor vermelha, e Yumi uma rosa. Kenny pegou uma metálica. Ben pegou outra metálica. E Hitori, por último pegou uma rosa. Ben instruiu eles de como as botas funcionavam e como eles deveriam colocá-las.

As botas eram tecnicamente conhecidas como botas de propulsão. Elas podiam ser colocadas com meias ou descalço. Ao ligá-las, uma espécie de líquido era ejetado e preenchia todo o espaço interno da bota. Ao colocá-las, as botas se ajustavam automaticamente a perna do usuário. E pelo líquido especial que era ejetado, o usuário poderia controlar a bota com os próprios impulsos elétricos. A parte superior da bota iria até metade da canela. Elas tinham um design bem arredondado,sofisticado e moderno, com a cor bem forte, eram confortáveis de se usar porque se ajustavam ao pé de cada de um, e o líquido era gelado e refrescante.

Essas botas de propulsão serviam para se locomover em ambientes de gravidade zero ou micro gravidade em grande velocidade. Na sola da bota havia o aparelho de propulsão, que era gerido por energia escura, criando uma força de repulsão que fazia o usuário levitar. Mas aquele modelo que estavam utilizando era feito para ser usado em Gravity Duels e ambientes sem gravidade. Haviam modelos para serem usados em ambientes com gravidade e eles eram um pouco diferentes, e consideravelmente difíceis de se manusear. Porque uma pessoa que colocasse sua perna para cima enquanto voasse seria mandada em direção ao chão com muita velocidade, e isso seria ruim.

Quando Kenny colocou as botas dele, a primeira coisa que eles fez foi as ativar. Ele deu um salto e ficou flutuando com ela apenas 3 metros do chão, lentamente. A bota identificou gravidade, e travou sua propulsão. A bota mesmo num ambiente com gravidade ainda era útil e poderia ser usada para alcançar grandes alturas lentamente, mas não para voar em alta velocidade.

Eles colocaram as botas, e seus discos de duelo. Eles não sabiam quem iria duelar Claire. E nem quantos duelos seriam. Então Yusha preferiu que todos eles resolvessem se preparar.

Quando eles terminaram, Claire voltou. Elas vestia algo que parecia uma fantasia, um cosplay baseado num monstro. Era uma roupa predominantemente preta e azul, com alguns detalhes brancos e verdes. A blusa dela não tinha mangas no ombro, mas tinha mangas cobrindo o braço. Essas mangas eram pretas, e ficavam azuis depois do cotovelo, se abrindo como uma corneta e ficando muito largas. A blusa junto com a calça eram bem justas , o que acentuava as curvas do corpo dela. E tanto a blusa quanto a calça tinha linhas e detalhes brancos e azuis. Ela estava com uma saia que na verdade era um acessório azul, com detalhes verdes, no formato de uma saia. Ela tinha também 4 pequenas asas verdes, lisas e transparentes. Na sua mão direita ela segurava uma varinha verde. E no braço esquerdo ela tinha seu disco de duelo colorido com um azul leve, do mesmo tom da sua fantasia. O cabelo dela estava solto, como antes, e ela usava as botas de cor azul.

"Estou pronta. Entrem todos na arena comigo, por favor!" Ela disse animada.

Eles entraram na arena, seguindo Claire.

"Ótimo. Agora podemos começar. Ligar campo da arena. Ajustar campo para 'Cinturão de Asteroides'." Ela ordenou como um comando.

E nesse momento, a tecnologia de Solid Vision ligou e preencheu todo o campo com a matéria. O campo materializado era o espaço, cheio de asteroides levitando para todos os lados, com efeitos de estrelas, galáxias, asteroides e alguns planetas no fundo do domo, criando a ilusão que eles eram reais. A base, onde eles estavam em pé, era como a superfície de um grande asteroide.

A impressão para quem estava dentro do domo era a de que estavam no espaço, já que eles não podiam ver para fora do domo. Algo similar a quando uma magia de campo era ativada num duelo normal. Só que bem mais amplo e realista.

"Agora, vou desligar a gravidade. Ativar campo antigravitacional!"

Nesse momento, a gravidade do campo foi desligada. E Yusha e os outros não sentiam mais nenhuma força os prendendo ao chão. Então naturalmente eles começaram a levitar. Kenny rapidamente deu um grande pulo. Ele saiu decolando em alta velocidade, com as botas ativando o propulsor e ele controlando a velocidade. Quando ele quis parar, ele desejou isso, colocou suas pernas na direção que estava se movendo em alta velocidade e as botas automaticamente geraram uma força inversa e abrupta, e ele diminuiu a velocidade muito rápido, parando logo depois. Ele continuou voando para todos os lados depois disso.

As botas, ao voarem, não geravam nenhum combustível ou rastro. O vôo era suave e silencioso.

"Yusha! Isso é tão legal!" Yumi disse enquanto gritava para ele e flutuava lentamente para cima pelas botas.

"Isso é divertido. Eu gostei." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso.

Ben não estava surpreso. Ele apenas continuou flutuando lentamente, sem falar nada.

Hitori estava de cabeça para baixo,indo para cima, com medo de fazer qualquer coisa.

"Yusha! Vem aqui!" Hitori gritou.

Yusha foi até ela com as botas. Mas ela estava de cabeça para baixo. Então ele se ajustou e ficou de cabeça para baixo também. E agora, na visão da Hitori, eles estavam de cabeça para cima.

"O que eu faço?" Ela perguntou.

"Deixa eu ver. Primeiro vamos controlar as botas. Segura na minha mão." Ele estendeu sua mão para ela. E ela segurou. "Agora você me guia. Faça de conta que você tem pequenos ventiladores nos pés, e você usa eles para voar."

"Tá!"

Hitori conseguiu controlar as botas e estava guiando Yusha pelo espaço.

"Para naquele asteroide." Ele disse apontando.

"Tá bom".

Eles voaram e pararam lá em cima do asteroide.

"Você consegue ir mais rápido?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu acho...que sim."

Hitori continuou segurando na mão dele, e indo cada vez mais rápido.

"Eu não estou ativando minhas botas. Então toda essa velocidade é sua. Tenta ir mais rápido e depois frear."

Hitori foi bem mais rápida, e depois freiou jogando suas pernas na direção que estava indo. E facilmente ela desacelerou e parou com as botas.

"Isso foi legal." Yusha disse. E ela deu um sorriso fofo para ele.

"Agora você me guia." Ela disse.

"Tá bom. Fica nas minhas costas. E acelera junto comigo."

"Tá."

Ela estava abraçando o ombro dele pelas costas. E eles combinaram velocidade e voaram muito mais rápido. E nisso eles perceberam que estavam para bater no domo.

"Precisamos parar rápido! " Yusha avisou para ela.

Ele jogou seu corpo para frente para frear, e Hitori nas costas dele também. Mas não era o suficiente para eles não baterem no domo. Porém,quanto mais eles se aproximavam do domo, mais intensa era a força repulsiva contrária. Então eles pararam há 2 metros do domo.

"É como se existisse uma segurança aqui para evitar que a gente bata. Hitori, tenta encostar na parede."

Eles tentaram encostar no domo, mas perceberam que quanto mais eles aproximavam suas mãos, mais difícil ficava, porque mais intensa era a força contrária. E mais força era necessária.

"Não dá." Ela disse.

"É, não dá." Ele disse olhando para ela. E eles deram um leve sorriso um para o outro. E depois Hitori deu um abraço nele. Que Yusha retribuiu. E esse não era um abraço triste.

Todo o domo da arena, incluindo a base, estava emitindo uma força de repulsão numa direção através da manipulação da energia escura. Todas essas forças somadas criavam o ambiente de microgravidade da arena, porque juntos anulavam força da gravidade. Perto do domo, essa força era mais intensa por motivos de segurança. O domo tinha gravidade ajustável, que poderia ser mudada numa faixa de gravidade zero até 5 vezes a gravidade da Terra.

"Então pessoal, agora podemos começar a duelar?" Claire anunciou no meio do domo enquanto flutuava.

Yusha e os outros se reuniram em cima de um asteroide que flutuava ao distante de Claire. A bota tinha um mecanismo para se fixar num objeto, então não foi difícil.

"Então, como vai ser?" Yusha perguntou.

"Eu vou duelar cada um de vocês. E é isso. Deem seu melhor." Ela disse apontando para eles com um sorriso. "Então, quem vai ser o primeiro?"

"Eu vou!" Disse Ben.

"Tem certeza Ben?" Yusha perguntou.

"Sim. Deixa comigo. E vocês vão poder aprender mais sobre o deck dela e se prepararem melhor." Ele disse com um sorriso para Yusha enquanto avança, flutuando em direção a Claire.

"Ora, ora. Eu estou empolgada. Me dê seu melhor Ben!" Claire disse com um olhar e um sorriso desafiador.

Enquanto isso, Kenny se aproximou de Yumi e a perguntou.

"Por que ela tá fantasiada daquele jeito? É um cosplay?"

"Eu não sei. Ela parece gostar disso. Eu também não me importaria de me vestir como meus monstros."

Claire ligou seu disco, e depois Ben fez o mesmo. Os decks deles já estavam posicionados no disco. Eles sincronizaram seus discos. Os decks foram embaralhados e começaram o duelo.

"Duelo!" Eles gritaram em sincronia.

**Turno ****1****:**

**Ben**** LP: 8000 Mão 5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T  
****  
****Claire**** LP: ****8****000****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T**

Eles compraram 5 cartas."Você é meu convidado. Então eu deixo você começar." Claire disse apontando sua varinha verde para Ben.

"Certo. Eu invoco normalmente Crimson Resonator da minha mão." Ele disse colocando a carta em seu disco. O monstro apareceu e algumas chamas o envolveram, que se dissiparam logo depois.

**Crimson Resonator LV2 Tuner Fiend/Dark 800/300**

"E depois, quando um monstro Resonator é invocado normalmente para meu campo, eu posso invocar especialmente Red Warg da minha mão com seu ATK dividido." Chamas apareceram e delas saíram Red Warg, um monstro vermelho como um grande cachorro em chamas.

**Red Warg LV6 Fiend/****Fire 1400/2200**

**Red Warg ****ATK: 1400-700**

"E agora eu sintonizo meu Red Warg de nível de 6, com meu Crimson Resonator de nível 2" Disse Ben com o braço adiante e para frente.**  
****  
**Ambos os monstros foram ao céu. O monstro Tuner se transformou em 2 círculos verdes, e o outro se transformou em 6 esferas de energia vermelhas, que passaram por dentro dos círculos.

**"Indestrutível dragão diabólico que governa os outros dragões."**

**6+2=8**

Em seguida, uma rajada intensa de energia passou através dos círculos em alta velocidade.

"**Invocação ****Synchro****! ****Apareça,****nível ****8****, ****Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!" **Ben gritou.

E da rajada surgiu Beelzee, uma criatura negra com duas cabeças de dragão.

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ****LV8 Dragon/Dark 3000/3000**

"Agora eu coloco 2 cartas viradas para baixo e termino meu turno."

**Turno ****2****:**

**Ben**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****1****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T**

Claire estava batendo palmas com uma expressão desafiadora e bem animada.

"Eu gostei do seu monstro. Ele não pode ser destruído por batalhas e nem por efeitos. Mas não será um problema para mim. Meu turno. Eu compro." Ela disse puxando uma carta com os braços acima da cabeça. Ela havia colocada a varinha verde na cintura.

"Agora a diversão vai começar!" Ela disse com um grande sorriso. "Eu ajusto a escala Pendulum com a escala 1 da White Wing Magician e com a escala 8 do Double Iris Magician!" Claire disse enquanto mostrava as cartas, e colocava ambas nas pontas do seu disco de duelo, e a palavra "Pendulum" aparecia na lâmina com todas as cores.

Os monstros apareceram em pilares de luz e levitaram até o céu. E os número apareceram nos pilares abaixo dos monstros.

**Escala ****1****-****8  
**  
"Agora eu posso invocar especialmente qualquer monstro entre os níveis dois e sete ao mesmo tempo!" Claire disse enquanto flutuava para cima, em direção a onde seus monstros estavam.

"Ela tá vestida com a mesma roupa que aquele monstro?" Kenny perguntou para Yumi apontando para cima em direção a White Wing.

"É, parece que sim!" Disse Yumi com um sorriso.

Claire chegou onde estavam os monstros dela.

"Estou muito feliz de poder duelar com vocês aqui hoje! Então farei o meu melhor para termos o duelo mais divertido que pudermos." Ela disse. "Agora eu ativo Duelist Alliance e com ela eu posso adicionar uma carta que tenha a palavra 'pendulum' em seu nome. Eu adiciono Time Pendulumgraph." Ela pegou a carta ejetada do deck. "E agora eu utilizo minha escala Pendulum. **Invocação Pendulum! Apareçam meus monstros!" **Ordenou Claire com o braço levantado e com energia.

Abriu-se um portal do céu, perto de onde Claire estava e de lá saíram 2 formas de energia que se converteram em monstros.

**Timebreaker Magician LV3 Spellcaster/Dark ****1400/0 ****2/2**

**Oafdragon Magician LV6 ****Spellcaster/****Wind 2100/1400 ****2/2**

Claire imediatamente desceu lá de cima para onde seus monstros estavam, e ficou onde estava antes.

"Eu ativo minha carta armadilha, Torrential Tribute, e todos os monstros do campo são destruídos." Ben disse com confiança.

Timebreaker e Oafdragon foram destruídos e se desmaterializaram.

"Hmm. Então agora eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino eu turno." Ela declarou.

**Turno ****3****:**

**Ben**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****1****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****8****000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****0****M – ****3****S/T  
**  
"Meu turno" Ben disse comprando uma carta. "Eu ativo Monster Reborn e invoco Red Warg do meu cemitério."

**Red Warg LV6 Fiend/****Fire 1400/2200**

"E depois eu invoco Krebons normalmente da minha mão."

**Krebons LV2 Tuner Psychic/Dark 1200/400**

"E agora eu sintonizo meus dois monstros para invocar outro Beelze"

Os monstros foram ao céu como da outra vez, a invocação Synchro foi feita, e outro Beelze foi invocado.

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ****LV8 Dragon/Dark 3000/3000**  
**  
**"Batalha! Eu te ataco com meu Beelze diretamente!"

"Eu ativo Time Pendulumgraph. Eu seleciono um monstro Pendulum Magician no meu campo ou escala, e uma carta que você controla, e destruo ambas. Eu seleciono meu Double Iris Magician na escala, e seu Beelze atacando."

"Beelze não pode ser destruído por efeitos."

"Eu sei!" Ela disse com um sorriso e confiante. " E quando uma das cartas não é destruída por esse efeito, eu posso enviar, sem destruir, uma carta que meu oponente controla para o cemitério. E eu vou enviar seu Beelze atacando."

Beelze desapareceu lentamente do campo, como se ficasse transparente até sumir. Diferente da animação de destruição padrão onde o monstros se desmaterializava e fazia um barulho.

"Quando Double Iris Magician é destruído, eu posso adicionar uma carta Pendulumgraph a minha mão. Eu adiciono Star Pendulumgraph." Ela disse adicionando a carta para sua mão. "E agora eu revelo Astrograph Sorcerer da minha mão. Quando uma carta minha é destruída, eu posso invocar ele da minha mão, e adicionar um monstro destruído esse turno do meu deck. Eu adiciono outro Double Iris Magician." Astrograph foi invocado, e ela adicionou um Double Iris ejetado do deck.

**Astrograph Sorcerer ****LV7 Spellcaster/Dark 2500/2100 1/1**

Yusha observava o duelo.

"Ela conseguiu impedir o ataque do Beelze, se livrar dele, invocar um monstro e adicionar duas cartas para a mão. Isso tudo só no turno do oponente. Ela é boa, e sabe usar o deck." Yusha disse.

"Beelze, ataque o monstro dela." Ben ordenou.

E Beelze destruiu Astrograph Sorcerer com uma rajada de energia negra que saiu da boca de um dos dragões.

**Claire LP: 8000-7500**

"Agora eu ativo minha carta virada para baixo, Call of the Haunted. Eu seleciono meu Beelze no cemitério, e invoco ele." Ben disse.

**Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons ****LV8 Dragon/Dark 3000/3000**

"Ataque diretamente!"

**Claire LP: ****7500-4500**

Beelze lançou uma rajada de energia da cabeça de um dos dragões, que atingiram Claire diretamente. Ela foi arremessada para trás, chegando quase na borda do domo. Mas ela estava bem.

"Porque ela foi arremessada?" Kenny perguntou.

"Porque num Gravity Duel, os monstros ganham massa, e um pouco dessa massa é convertida em energia durante o duelo. Por isso ela foi arremessada. Mas ela está bem, isso tudo são só efeitos para deixar o duelo mais empolgante." Ben explicou com um leve sorriso.

"Que legal!" Kenny disse.

Claire estava voltando com muita velocidade.

"Eu gostei da sua jogada. Eu não esperava que você conseguiria reviver seu Beelze. Mas pelo menos agora você não tem mais truques. Você só tem 2 Beelzes campo. E nenhuma carta virada. E nenhuma em sua mão." Ela disse.

"Eu termino meu turno." Ben disse com um sorriso.

**Turno ****4****:**

**Ben**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****0****  
****2****M - ****0****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****4500 ****Mão****: ****2****  
****0****M – ****2****S/T**

"Meu turno. Eu compro." Ela puxou uma carta do deck. "Eu ativo Star Pendulumgraph. E ajusto a escala 8 com meu Double Iris Magician."

Double Iris Magician subiu até o alto, e o número 8 aparece abaixo dele.

**Escala ****1****-****8**

"Agora eu utilizo minha escala e faço uma invocação Pendulum." Ela disse enquanto apontava para cima.

Abriu-se um portal do céu, e de lá saíram 4 formas de energia que se converteram em monstros.

**Timebreaker Magician LV3 Spellcaster/Dark ****1400/0 ****2/2**

**Oafdragon Magician LV6 ****Spellcaster/****Wind 2100/1400 ****2/2**

**Astrograph Sorcerer ****LV7 Spellcaster/Dark 2500/2100 1/1**

**Double Iris Magician LV4 Spellcaster/Dark ****1500/1000 8/8**

"Agora eu ativo o efeito do Timebreaker Magician. Eu seleciono um monstro no campo, e posso banir Timebreaker e o monstro selecionado até a minha próxima Standby Phase. Eu seleciono um dos seus Beelzes."

Timebreaker flutuou em direção de Beelze e encostou nele. Depois ele apontou sua espada o alto, e um relógio aparece. O relógio girou no sentido horário aceleradamente e ambos os monstros desapareceram do campo imediatamente.

"Agora, o efeito da minha carta Star Pendulumgraph se ativa. Quando um monstro Pendulum Magician sai do campo, eu posso adicionar um outro Pendulum Magician do meu deck para a minha mão. Eu seleciono outro Timebreaker Magician, e invoco ele normalmente." Ela colocou o monstro no seu disco com um sorriso. "E agora eu ativo o efeito do Timebreaker de novo. E bano seu último Beelze."

"Merda!" Ben disse.

Timebreaker fez a exata mesma coisa, e sumiu do campo junto com o outro Beelze.

"Batalha! Ataquem diretamente." Ela disse. E Ben não podia fazer nada. Ele foi arremessado para cima por causa dos ataques de todos os monstros. Como ele não tinha como responder a nenhum dos ataques e estava com o campo vazio, todos os monstros atacaram de uma só vez.

**Ben LP: 8000-1****9****00**

"E termino meu turno."

**Turno ****5****:**

**Ben**** LP: ****1900**** Mão: ****0****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****4500 ****Mão****: ****0****  
****0****M – ****3****S/T**

"Eu compro."

Ben não podia fazer mais nada. Ele comprou um Resonator.

"Eu desisto. Você venceu."

**Claire Vence**

E logo depois, todas os monstros no campo sumiram.

Claire voou na direção dele. E apertou a mão do Ben.

"Foi um bom duelo." Ela disse com confiança e respeitando Ben.

"Foi um bom duelo." Ele disse repetindo o que ela disse.

Claire olhou para os outros em cima do asteroide, abaixo dela.

"E aí, quem vai ser o próximo?" Ela disse animada acenando para eles.

"E aí pessoal, alguém quer ir agora?" Yusha perguntou para Kenny e Yumi. Hitori estava ao lado dele, e ele estava explicando o duelo para ela. E ele sabia que ela não queria ser a próxima.

"Yusha… eu até quero ir, mas eu sei que você quer duelar logo com ela. Então vai lá e derrota essa exibida." Yumi disse.

"Pode deixar." ele disse mandando o polegar para cima para Yumi, e flutuando em direção a Claire com seu disco de duelo vermelho já ligado. "Claire, sou eu agora!"

"Tá bom, Yusha. Boa sorte." Ela estava acima dele. E ele abaixo. Como eles estavam flutuando, não importava a direção, e eles perdiam o senso de cima e baixo.

Eles sincronizaram os discos, os decks foram embaralhados, e eles começaram.

"Duelo!" Eles disseram em sincronia e compraram 5 cartas.

**Turno ****1****:**

**Yusha**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****80****00 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T**

Yusha já sabia que Claire queria que ele começasse.

"Eu invoco Star Drawing."

**Star Drawing ****LV4 ****Spellcaster/ ****Earth ****1600/1000**

"E depois, eu posso invocar especialmente Kagetokage da minha mão."

**Kagetokage ****LV4 ****Reptile****/Dark ****1100/1500**

"Eu sobreponho meus 2 monstros de nível 4 e construo uma Overlay Network." Declarou Yusha com o braço para o lado.

Ambos os monstros se transformaram em energias de cores amarela e preta e entraram no redemoinho estrelado e negro que se formou no ar. E de lá, explodiu um intenso pilar luminoso de energia amarelo.

**"****Apareça, guerreiro da esperança e da luz****! Invocação X****yz****! Rank ****4****, ****Number 39: Utopia****"**

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

"Quando um monstro Xyz invocado utilizando Star Drawing, eu posso comprar uma carta." Ele disse puxando uma carta do deck.

"E agora faço uma Xyz Change e sobreponho meu Utopia para invocar Utopia Ray."

Utopia se transformou em energia e entrou no redemoinho estrelado e negro. E de lá saiu Utopia Ray.

**Number ****C****39: Utopia ****Ray**** R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:****3**

"Agora, eu envio uma Rank-Up-Magic da minha mão para o cemitério, para invocar Utopic ZEXAL" Ele enviou Barian's Force para o cemitério pelo disco de duelo com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Utopia se transformou em energia e entrou no redemoinho estrelado e negro que aparece acima dele. E de lá surgiu Utopic ZEXAL brilhando.

"**X****yz ****change****! ****Apareça,**** Rank ****0****, Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL!"**

**Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL ****R0 ****Warrior/Light 0/0 OU:4****Utopic ZEXAL ****ATK: 0-4000**

"Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo, e termino meu turno."

**Turno ****2****:**

**Yusha**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****2****  
****1****M - ****1****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****80****00 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M – ****0****S/T**

"Meu turno, eu compro" Claire disse.**  
**  
"Eu ativo o efeito Utopic ZEXAL. Desassocio um material dele, e por esse efeito você não pode ativar cartas ou efeitos nesse turno." Yusha disse de maneira séria.

"Que maneira cruel de duelar." Claire disse com um sorriso desafiador.

**Utopic ZEXAL ****ATK: ****4000-****3****000**

Yusha não respondeu nada.

"Eu coloco um monstro e uma carta viradas para baixo, e termino meu turno."

**Turno ****3****:**

**Yusha**** LP: 8000 Mão ****2****  
****1****M - ****1****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****80****00 ****Mão****: ****4****  
****1****M – ****1****S/T  
**  
"Meu turno, compro." Yusha estava bem mais sério. "Eu invoco Goblindbergh, e quando ele é invocado, eu posso invocar especialmente da minha mão um monstro de nível 4 ou menor. E eu escolho Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blade." Ambos os monstros surgiram no campo , um de cada lado de Utopic ZEXAL.

**Goblinbergh LV4 Warrior/Earth 1400/0**

**Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blade ****LV4 Warrior/Earth 1300/1100**

Goblindbergh mudou para posição de defesa devido a seu efeito.

"Batalha! Eu ataco seu monstro com Utopic ZEXAL!" Ele ordenou**. **Utopic ZEXAL carregou sua espada rapidamente, e lançou toda a energia na carta virada para baixo. Que era Purple Poison Magician, e ele foi destruído.

"Quando Purple Poison Magician é destruído, seu efeito é ativado. E eu posso destruir uma carta no campo. Eu escolho seu Utopic ZEXAL." Claire disse. E Utopic ZEXAL foi destruído.

"(merda, ela destruiu o meu melhor monstro, isso é péssimo. Eu achei que tinha controle do jogo e resolvi atacar logo sem pensar muito.)" Yusha pensou.

"Eu ainda te ataco com Thousand Blade". Thousand Blade arremessou algumas espadas na direção de Claire.

**Claire**** LP: ****8000-****6700**

"Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo, e invoco um Utopia utilizando meus dois monstros como materiais."

Eles entraram rapidamente no redemoinho e Utopia foi invocado.

**Number 39: Utopia R4 Warrior/Light 2500/2000 ****OU:2**

"Termino meu turno."

**Turno ****4****:**

**Yusha**** LP: 8000 Mão: ****0****  
****1****M - ****2****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****6700 ****Mão****: ****4****  
****0****M – ****1****S/T**

"Meu turno." Claire estava muito mais séria e comprou uma carta. "Eu ajusto minha escala Pendulum com a escala 2 do Timebreaker Magician e com a escala 8 do Black Fang Magician!" Claire disse enquanto mostrava as cartas, e colocava ambas nas pontas do seu disco de duelo, e a palavra "Pendulum" aparecia na lâmina com todas as cores.

Os monstros apareceram em pilares de luz e levitaram até o céu. E os número apareceram nos pilares abaixo dos monstros.

**Escala ****2****-****8  
**  
"Agora eu posso invocar especialmente qualquer monstro entre os níveis três e sete ao mesmo tempo! **Invocação Pendulum!**"

Um portal abriu do céu, e de lá saíram 4 formas de energia que se converteram em monstros.

**White Wing ****Magician**** LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Wind ****1600/1400 ****1/1**

**Performapal Celestial Magician**** LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Dark ****1****500****/1****0****00 ****8/8**

**Harmonizing ****Magician**** LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Dark ****0****/****0 ****8/8**

**Purple Poison Magician**** LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Dark ****1200****/****2100 ****8/8**

"Quando Harmonizing Magician é invocado por invocação Pendulum, eu posso invocar do meu deck um monstro Pendulum Magician com seus efeitos negados. Eu escolho Wisdom-Eye Magician." Ele disse enquanto pegava a carta do deck e colocava no disco.

**Wisdom-Eye Magician **** LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Light 1500/1500 5/5**

Claire já tinha 5 monstros no campo.

"Eu sobreponho Harmonizing Magician com Wisdom-Eye Magician." Ela disse com o braço adiante.

Harmonizing e Wisdom-Eyes se transformaram em energias de cores branca e amarela, entraram no redemoinho na frente dela, e explodiram num pilar de energia azul.

**"****Mago que governa o tempo e o espaço****! Invocação X****yz****! Apareça! Rank ****4****, ****Timestar Magician!****"**

**Timestar Magician R4 ****Spellcaster/****Dark ****2400/1200**

"Ativo minha carta armadilha, Time Pendulumgraph. Seleciono como alvos White Wing Magician no campo e sua carta virada para baixo. E ativo o efeito de Timestar Magician. Eu posso enviar um monstro spellcaster do meu deck para o cemitério para impedir a destruição de um monstro Pendulum que eu controle ou esteja na minha escala. Eu envio um Double Iris Magician para o cemitério."

A carta virada de Yusha foi destruída. Era uma Call of the Haunted. Ele não a ativou.

"Como White Wing Magician não foi destruída, eu posso enviar uma carta que você controla para o cemitério. Eu envio a sua outra carta virada para baixo." Claire disse apontando o dedo para Yusha enquanto Gravity Bind era revelada e desaparecia do campo.

"Eu posso desassociar um material do Timestar Magician e adicionar um monstro Dark e Spellcaster para minha mão. Eu adiciono Timebreaker Magician..." Ela mostrou a carta para Yusha "...e invoco ele normalmente" Ela disse colocando a carta no disco dela, e Timebreaker apareceu.

"Ativo o efeito do Timebreaker. Eu seleciono seu Utopia." Timebreaker foi até Utopia, ativou seu efeito com sua espada como fez com Beelze, e desapareceu junto com Utopia.

"Agora eu ativo o efeito do Performapal Celestial Magician. Uma vez por turno, ele ganha efeitos baseado nos tipos de invocações de monstros que eu controlo. Eu controlo Pendulum e Xyz. Isso significa que no fim desse turno eu posso adicionar um monstro Pendulum do meu deck para minha mão, e seu ATK é dobrado."

**Performapal Celestial Magician ****ATK: 1500-3000**

"Batalha! Timestar Magician, ataque diretamente."

Timestar utilizou seu cajado e lançou uma energia azul e vermelha na direção de Yusha, que empurrou ele para baixo. Claire mergulhou na direção dele e seus monstros também o fizeram, na sua frente. Yusha conseguiu se estabilizar no ar.

**Yusha LP: 8000-5600**

"Ativo o efeito de Thousand Blade no meu cemitério. Quando eu recebo dano, eu posso invocar Thousand Blade do meu cemitério. E invoco ele em posição de defesa."

**Heroic Challenger – Thousand Blade ****LV4 Warrior/Earth 1300/1100**

"Eu ataco com Purple Poison Magician." Purple Poison arremessou seu chicote e Thousand Blade foi destruído.

"Agora eu ataco com White Wing Magician." White Wing usou sua varinha e uma leve onda de vento gelado com neve atingiu Yusha.

**Yusha LP: ****5600-4000**

"Ataque Celestial Magician." Celestial Magician lançou um raio verde escuro das suas lâminas que atingiram Yusha.

**Yusha LP: ****4000-1000**

"E eu termino meu turno. E nesse momento eu adiciono para minha mão um monstro Pendulum pelo efeito de Celestial Magician. Eu escolho Performapal Trump Girl". Ela pegou a carta ejetada do deck.

Yusha sabia que tinha perdido. Ele foi completamente esmagado por Claire. Ele não tinha cartas no campo e só 1000 LPs. Ele estava flutuando, e ela estava bem acima dele. Ela deu um doce sorriso para ele entre os turnos.

"O Yusha perdeu. Já era para ele." Yumi comentou desapontada.

Hitori ficou com pena dele. E Kenny estava surpreso.

**Turno ****5****:**

**Yusha**** LP: ****1000**** Mão: ****0****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****6700 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****0****M – ****3****S/T**

"Eu compro." Yusha disse desapontado e cansado. "Coloco um monstro virado para baixo. E encerro meu turno."

**Turno ****6****:**

**Yusha**** LP: ****1****000 Mão: ****0****  
****1****M - ****0****S/T**

**Claire**** LP: ****6700 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****0****M – ****3****S/T**

"Meu turno." Ela disse e puxou uma carta. Nesse momento Timebreaker voltou ao campo junto com Utopia. "Ativo o efeito do Timebreaker novamente."

Timebreaker sumiu com Utopia de novo.

"Timestar, ataque!" Timestar atacou o monstro virado, que era Performage Trick Clown.

"Ativo o efeito de Trick Clown. Quando ele é enviado para o cemitério, eu posso invocá-lo novamente, mas recebo 1000 de dano." Yusha disse.

**Performage Trick Clown LV 4 Spellcaster/Light 1600/1200  
**  
****Performage Trick Clown ATK/DEF: ******1600/1200-0/0**

**Yusha**** LP: ****1****000-****0**

**Claire Vence.**

Yusha deu um leve sorriso. E Claire estava surpresa.

"Você se derrotou."

"Sim..."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não gostei de levar uma surra sua. Então eu não quis te dar o sabor da vitória pelo seus próprios monstros. Mas eu também não quis desistir. Então eu me derrotei." Ele estava um pouco contente. E Claire achou essa ação dele inesperada. Ela ficou mais interessada em Yusha.

Yusha flutuou de volta para Yumi e os outros.

"Eu perdi." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso.

Yumi estava chateada de ver Yusha perder daquela maneira. Pelo menos o duelo do Ben tinha sido um pouco mais equilibrado.

"Yusha, eu vou derrotar ela." Yumi disse confiante com uma expressão séria.

"Você acha que consegue?" Yusha perguntou.

"Eu tenho um jeito."


	11. Pendulum x Pendulum

**Capítulo 11: Pendulum x Pendulum**

_Terça__, __1__ de __junho__ de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris.  
_

* * *

**_Na __mansão_**_** da Claire**_

Yumi flutuou em direção a Claire com um olhar confiante.

"Você parece forte, Yumi. Você é?" Claire perguntou.

Yumi ligou seu disco de duelo rosa.

"Eu não gostei do jeito que você tratou o Yusha." Ela estava séria.

"..." Claire não disse nada. Ela estava surpresa pela reação da Yumi.

"..." Yumi continuou quieta.

"E o que o Yusha é para você?"

Yumi pensou um pouco, e respondeu.

"Ele é meu amigo mais importante."

Yusha estava um pouco envergonhado do que iria sair dessa conversa.

Claire foi até em direção a Yumi. E estendeu sua mão para ela.

"Desculpa se eu te fiz mal por derrotar o seu amigo. Mas agora eu só quero ter o melhor duelo contra você." Claire disse com sua mão estendida e um leve sorriso. Ela não queria começar um duelo com Yumi se sentindo mal.

Yumi não esperava isso dela. Então ela aceitou as desculpas e apertou a mão da Claire.

"Tá...tá bom." Yumi disse, aceitando as desculpas de Claire.

Claire voltou para a posição que estava antes e ligou seu disco azul que combinava com sua fantasia.

Nesse momento, Yumi foi nas configurações do seu disco e selecionou um deck diferente. As cartas do deck principal foram trocadas de acordo com a seleção dela. As cartas do deck novo estavam no compartimento que depositava as cartas do disco de duelos. O limite de cartas total desse compartimento era de 120 cartas. E o limite de cartas no deck a ser usado no momento era de 60. Totalizando 180 cartas o limite total de cartas que um disco de duelo padrão poderia carregar ao mesmo tempo.

"Você está pronta?" Claire perguntou.

"Sim."

"Me dê seu melhor!"

"Eu darei."

Elas sincronizaram os discos. Os decks foram embaralhados. E elas gritaram "Duelo!" em sincronia, e compraram 5 cartas.

"O primeiro turno é seu, Yumi!"

**Turno ****1****:**

**Yumi ****LP: 8000 Mão: ****5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

**Claire ****LP: ****8000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

Yumi olhou as 5 cartas da sua mão. A mão não estava tão boa, mas ela conseguiu ver um combo.

"Eu ajusto a escala Pendulum com a escala 8 do Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon e com a escala 4 do Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yumi disse enquanto mostrava as cartas, e colocava ambas nas pontas do seu disco de duelo, e a palavra "Pendulum" aparecia na lâmina com todas as cores.

Os dois dragões Pendulums apareceram a subiram ao céu. E os número apareceram nos pilares abaixo dos monstros.

**Escala ****8****-****4**

"Agora, eu invoco normalmente Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer da minha mão, e termino meu turno."

**Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer LV4 Spellcaster/Earth 1500/1000 2/2**

"E no fim do turno, eu posso destruir Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon da minha escala para adicionar um monstro Pendulum do meu deck com 1500 ou menos de ATK. Eu adiciono Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon." Odd-Eyes foi destruído da escala. "E quando um monstro Odd-Eyes meu é destruído, eu posso ativar o efeito Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon da minha escala e invocar especialmente um monstro Odd-Eyes do meu deck. Eu invoco Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!" Yumi pegou a carta ejetada do seu deck e colocou na lâmina do seu disco com uma expressão séria.

**Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon ****LV8 Dragon/Light 3000/2500**

Yusha e Kenny estavam muito surpresos."Odd-Eyes? Yumi! Por que você não me disse que tinha esse deck? Quando foi que você comprou ele?" Yusha perguntou.

Yumi se virou para ele enquanto flutuava e disse "Eu comprei um dia desses. Eu gostei deles e queria experimentar um deck diferente. Não te contei nada porque queria aprender a usar o deck melhor e te fazer uma surpresa. Pena que isso não aconteceu como eu esperava." Ela disse com um sorriso e desapontada.

**Turno ****2****:**

**Yumi ****LP: 8000 Mão: ****3****  
****2****M - ****1****S/T**

**Claire ****LP: ****8000 ****Mão****: ****5****  
****0****M - ****0****S/T**

"Então você usa Pendulums também? Que divertido! Mas eu não vou pegar leve com você Yumi. Meu turno! Compro! Eu ativo Pendulum Call. Descarta uma carta da minha mão e adiciono dois monstros Pendulums Magician para minha mão. Eu adiciono White Wing Magician e Harmonizing Magician. E depois eu ajusto a escala Pendulum com a escala 8 do Black Fang Magician e com a escala 1 do Purple Poison Magician!" Ela colocou ambos os monstros nas pontas do disco, a palavra "Pendulum" apareceu na lâmina com todas as cores. Eles apareceram e em seguida levitaram para o céu.

**Escala ****8****-****1**

"Agora eu posso invocar especialmente qualquer monstro entre os níveis dois e sete ao mesmo tempo! **Invocação Pendulum!" **Claire gritou com o braço levantado.

Abriu-se um portal do céu, e de lá saíram 4 formas de energia que se converteram em monstros.

**White Wing ****M****agician LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Wind ****1600/1400 ****1/1**

**Harmonizing ****M****agician LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Dark ****0****/****0 ****8/8**

**Wisdom-Eye Magician **** LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Light 1500/1500 5/5**

**Performapal Trump ****G****irl ****Spellcaster/****Dark ****200/200 4/4**

"Ativo o efeito da Harmonizing Magician, e com ele invoco Celestial Magician do meu deck com seus efeitos negados."

**Performapal Celestial M****agician LV****4**** Spellcaster/****Dark ****1****500****/1****0****00 ****8/8**

"(Merda! O deck dela é muito bom. Eu vou perder! A minha mão não veio boa e eu vou ser derrotada de maneira pior do que o Yusha.)" Yumi pensou.

"Agora eu utilizo Wisdom-Eye Magician e Celestial Magician para fazer uma invocação Xyz!" Ambos os montros se transformaram em energias laranja e roxa e entraram no redemoinho estrelado a frente dela.

**"****Mago que governa o tempo e o espaço****! Invocação X****yz****! Apareça! Rank ****4****, ****Timestar Magician!****"**

**Timestar Magician R4 ****Spellcaster/****Dark ****2400/1200**

"Eu posso desassociar um material do Timestar Magician e adicionar um monstro dark e spellcaster para minha mão. Eu adiciono Double Iris Magician e invoco ele normalmente." Ela disse puxando a ejetada do deck e colocando na lâmina do disco.

**Double Iris Magician LV4 Spellcaster/Dark ****1500/1000 8/8**

"Eu sintonizo meu White Wing Magician de nível 4, com meu Double Iris Magician de nível de 4!" Disse Claire com o braço adiante.**  
****  
**Ambos os monstros foram ao céu. White Wing se transformou em 4 círculos verdes, e Double Iris se transformou em 4 esferas de energia vermelhas, que passaram por dentro dos círculos.

**"Paladino da luz que controla o tempo, apareça e ilumine meu caminho com um flash"**

**4****+4=****8**

Em seguida, uma rajada intensa de energia passou através dos círculos em alta velocidade.

"**Invocação ****Synchro****! ****Apareça, ****nível ****8****,****Enlightment**** Paladin****!**" Claire gritou.

**Enlightment Paladin ****LV8**** Spellcaster/Dark 2500/2000**

Ele era um mago com roupas brancas e uma lâmina em cada mão.

"Quando Enlightment Paladin é invocado com um monstro Pendulum Magician, eu posso selecionar uma carta mágica no meu cemitério e adicionar a minha mão. Eu seleciono Pendulum Call." Claire pegou a carta ejetada pela abertura do disco.

"Agora eu ativo o efeito da Trump Girl! Eu posso fazer uma invocação de Fusão utilizando monstros que eu controlo, incluindo Trump Girl. Eu utilizo Trump Girl e Timestar Magician!"

Trump Girl e Timestar Magician foram para cima, e um redemoinho roxo se formou. Os monstros se fundiram enquanto se misturavam em formas de energia de forma espiralada, que ficaram cada vez mais brilhantes e coloridas.

"**Invocação Fusão!** **Apareça, ****Starving Venom Poison Dragon!****"**

**Starving Venom Poison Drago****n LV8 Dragon/Dark ****2800/2000**

"Quando Starving Venom é invocado, eu posso fazê-lo ganhar ATK igual a um monstro que você controla. Eu escolho seu Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon."

**Starving Venom Poison Drago****n ****ATK: 2800-5800**

"Ela fez Pendulum, Xyz, Synchro e uma Fusão em um turno. A gente nunca teve chance de vencer ela." Yusha disse enquanto assistia o duelo com um pouco de pena da Yumi.

"Batalha! Starving Venom, ataque o Odd-Eyes!" Claire declarou o ataque. Starving Venom facilmente destruiu Odd-Eyes com uma rajada roxa de energia. Yumi foi lançada para trás por causa da explosão, mas conseguiu se estabilizar com as botas.

**Yumi LP: 8000-****5200**

"Eu ativo o efeito do Odd-Eyes na minha escala, e invoco outro Odd-Eyes do meu deck. Eu escolho Odd-Eyes Wizard Dragon." Yumi disse. Ela pegou a carta do deck e invocou o novo monstro, que parecia um Odd-Eyes que utilizava magias e atacava com runas mágicas.

**Odd-Eyes Wizard Dragon ****LV7 Dragon/Dark 2500/2000**

"Enlightment Paladin, ataque o Pendulum Sorcerer! E eu ativo o efeito do Purple Poison Magician na minha escala. Uma vez por turno, se um monstro Spellcaster e Dark que eu controlo ataca, eu posso fazer ele ganhar 1200 de ATK. E depois Purple Poison é destruído. Mas eu ativei Pendulum Call no início do turno, o que significa que ele não será destruído." Claire disse com um doce sorriso.

Enlightment Paladin cortou Pendulum Sorcerer com suas duas lâminas.

**Yumi LP: ****5200-3000**

"E quando Enlightment Paladin destrói um monstro, ele pode infringir dano igual ao ATK do monstro destruído."

**Yumi LP: ****3000-1500**

Yumi se sentia péssima de estar sendo tão facilmente derrotada pela Claire.

"E agora eu... termino meu turno". Ela disse com um sorriso.

Claire tinha em seu campo Enlightment Paladin, Starving Venom, e Harmonizing em posição de defesa. Yumi tinha apenas Odd-Eyes Wizard Dragon.

**Turno ****3****:**

**Yumi ****LP: ****1500**** Mão: ****3****  
****1****M - ****1****S/T**

**Claire ****LP: ****8000 ****Mão****: ****1****  
****3****M – ****2****S/T**

"Meu turno." Yumi puxou uma carta do deck. "(eu acho que consigo fazer alguma coisa, e sobreviver mais um pouco.)"

"Eu ativo a mágica de campo Sky Iris." Nesse momento, o campo deixou de ser um espaço com asteroides e ficou totalmente rodeado de luzes e por uma aura de cores azul e vermelha, semelhante ao "céu" da invocação Pendulum. Yumi olhou para todos os lados surpresa e achou muito bonito o novo campo feito por Sky Iris. O asteroide que Yusha e os outros estavam foi desfeito, e substituído por uma nova plataforma de luz azul e plana.

"Eu ativo Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon na minha escala." Persona Dragon flutuou até o céu, e o número 1 apareceu abaixo dele.

**Escala ****8****-****1**

**"****Invocação Pendulum! **Sejam invocados meus monstros."

Abriu-se um portal do céu, e de lá saíram 2 formas de energia que se converteram em monstros.

**Odd-Eyes ****Pendulum**** Dragon ****LV7 Dragon/Dark 2500/2000 ****4/4**

**Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer LV4 Spellcaster/Earth 1500/1000 2/2**

"Eu ativo o efeito do meu Pendulum Sorcerer. Eu destruo meu Persona Dragon da escala, e posso adicionar um monstro Performapal para minha mão. Eu adiciono Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix." Ela pegou a carta ejetada do deck. "Agora eu ativo o efeito do Odd-eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon na minha escala, e posso invocar um monstro Odd-Eyes do meu deck. Eu invoco Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver."

**Performapal ****Odd-Eyes Dissolver**** LV****8**** Spellcaster/****Dark****2000/2600 ****4/4**

"(meu campo não está ruim. Eu posso conseguir alguma vantagem e derrotar os monstros dela.)" Yumi pensou.

"Ativo o efeito da Sky Iris. Eu destruo Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon na minha escala e adiciono para minha mão Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn. E agora eu ajusto a escala Pendulum de novo com Unicorn e Phoenix." Ela disse enquanto pegava as duas cartas do deck e colocava nas pontas da lâmina.

O pequeno unicórnio e a fênix apareceram e foram até o céu.

**Escala ****8****-****3**

"(ei, espera um pouco, eu posso combar essas duas cartas, com meu Odd-Eyes. Ah, então é por isso que essas cartas estão nesse deck.)" Yumi deu um sorriso. E Claire retribuiu o sorriso dela com outro.

"Eu equipo meu Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon com United We Stand da minha mão. United We Stand dá 800 de ATK para o monstro equipado por cada monstro que eu controlo." Yumi disse confiante.

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ****ATK: 2500-5700**

"E agora eu equipo ele de novo com outro United We Stand.

"**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ****ATK: ****5700-8900**

Nesse momento Claire começou a ficar preocupada. Ela não imaginaria que Yumi conseguiria ter um monstro de 8900 no campo.

Yusha ficou surpreso. Talvez Yumi tivesse alguma chance agora.

"Batalha! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, ataque o Starving Venom! Ativo o efeito do Odd-Eyes Unicorn da minha escala. Quando um monstro Odd-Eyes meu ataca, eu posso selecionar um monstro Performapal do meu campo, e adicionar seu ATK original ao meu Odd-Eyes. Eu seleciono Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver."

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ****ATK: ****8900-10900**

"O quê? 10900?" Claire ficou muito surpresa.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon flutuou para cima e lançou uma gigantesca rajada de fogo espiralada em direção a Starving Venom.

"E quando Odd-Eyes ataca, ele dá dano dobrado." Yumi disse com um sorriso.

"Disco, quanto será o dano?" Claire perguntou para o disco.

"O dano calculado será de 16200." A inteligência artificial do disco respondeu.

Claire percebeu que tinha perdido. E deu um leve sorriso, contente pelo duelo.

Starving Venom foi acertado violentamente, e explodiu. A explosão arremeçou Claire para o fundo da arena com muito velocidade e energia. Até que ela foi parada pela proteção.

**Claire LP: 8000-0**

**Yumi Vence**

O campo foi desfeito. E a arena voltou a ser o espaço com os asteroides como estava antes.

"Ela...conseguiu." Yusha disse lentamente e surpreso.

Nem Yumi tinha conseguido acreditar que venceu. Tudo aconteceu de forma rápida, natural e não planejada. Tinha sido até um OTK. Ela comprou 2 United We Stand no início do duelo, e por isso julgou que sua mão estava ruim. Mas foram aquelas cartas que deram a vitória a ela com um único ataque.

Yumi se virou para Yusha e os outros enquanto ainda flutuava.

"Eu acho que venci." ela disse com um sorriso, ainda tentando acreditar no que aconteceu.

"Você foi incrível." Yusha disse.

"Obrigada."

Kenny e Ben também estavam surpresos sem entender direito como ela conseguiu vencer tão rápido.

Claire flutuou lentamente em direção a Yumi. Ela parecia contente.

Claire estendeu a mão para Yumi e disse "Foi um bom duelo. E você é forte. Eu gostei do que você fez e de como você me venceu."

Yumi apertou a mão da Claire e disse "Foi um ótimo duelo. Obrigada."

Claire flutuou em direção a Yusha e os outros, e pousou no mesmo asteroide que eles estavam.

"Não precisamos mais duelar." Claire disse.

"Por que?" Yusha perguntou.

"Eu aceito entrar no seu time." Ela disse com um grande sorriso.

"Que? Mas por que? Qual era o desafio então? Algum de nós te vencer?" Yusha disse.

"Se acalma. Nunca houve nenhum desafio de verdade. Eu só queria encontrar um time legal para participar. Era bem simples. E não importava o resultado dos duelos. Porque eu sabia que iria derrotar todo mundo. Ou pelo menos o que eu pensei. Mas eu tenho que admitir que a Yumi me surpreendeu e eu gostei de ter perdido."

"E quando você achou que nós éramos um bom time para você participar?"

"Logo quando vi vocês, eu sabia que vocês tinham algum potencial. Eu só queria duelar com vocês para os conhecer melhor. E agora eu pude conhecer vocês."

"Ahh, então foi isso…mas e se a Yumi perdesse, você estaria dizendo a mesma coisa?"

"Hmm, provavelmente eu iria jogar com mais algum de vocês, e depois estaria dizendo o que estou dizendo agora. Mas a Yumi ter me vencido me deixou de bom humor, e me fez querer lhes dizer agora que eu quero participar do seu time."

Hitori ficou aliviada de saber que não precisaria duelar com Claire.

"Então bem vinda ao nosso time." Yusha disse estendendo a mão com um leve sorriso. E Claire o cumprimentou.

"Mas eu quero duelar com você." Kenny disse.

"Já que estou no time, vamos ter muito tempo para duelar nos próximos dias. Então não precisamos ter pressa."

"Hmm… tá bom então." Kenny disse um pouco decepcionado.

"Agora, eu vou pedir para todos vocês virem aqui amanhã. Vamos conversar a sério sobre o time, sobre o torneio, revisar tudo e traçar um plano para nos prepararmos." Claire disse com um tom confiante e animado.

"Certo. Conversaremos melhor sobre isso amanhã." Yusha disse.


	12. Time Cosmic

**Capítulo 12: Time Cosmic.**

_Quarta, 2__ de __junho__ de 2556. Marte, Cidade __Marineris._

* * *

_**Em alguma rua da Cidade Marineris**_

Yusha caminhava para a casa de Hitori, que ficava a 10 minutos a pé da casa dele. Todo o time estava indo para a casa da Claire, e eles decidiram que iriam se encontrar direto lá. Mas Yusha quis ir junto com Hitori para deixá-la mais confortável. Eles moravam perto, então não seria um problema para ele.

Ele chegou no portão da casa dela, que era muito parecida com todas as outras da vizinhança. Uma casa bem circular, de dois andares, de cor predominantemente branca, com um pequeno quintal e um jardim, e um portão que levava para a rua. As casas daquela parte da cidade de Marineris haviam sido construídas em massa, então todas eram iguais. Incluindo a casa do Yusha e a da Hitori.

Logo quando ele chegou, ela abriu a porta da casa, e Yusha já podia vê-la. Ela o viu logo depois, e deu um pequeno sorriso, que Yusha retribuiu. Em seguida andou, abriu e fechou o portão da rua.

"Oi." Ela disse

"Oi."

Ela carregava o seu disco nas mãos. Ela o entregou para Yusha, que colocou dentro da pequena mochila que ele carregava nas costas. Depois, ela estendeu a mão para Yusha, e ele entendeu a mensagem. Ele segurou na mão dela, e eles foram andando desse jeito em direção a estação de ônibus.

"Tudo bem?" Yusha perguntou.

"Tudo."

Ele continuaram andando por algum tempo em silêncio. Mas o silêncio era agradável. Eles estavam aproveitando aquele momento.

Em algum momento, Yusha perguntou.

"Hitori, seus pais não se importam de você estar saindo com a gente?"

Ela demorou para responder.

"Meus pais...não se importam comigo." Ela disse um pouco triste.

"Com quem você mora?"

"Com minha mãe."

"Ela não se importa com você?"

"Não."

"Ela sabe que você está saindo?

"Não. Mas eu não é como se eu estivesse escondendo algo dela. Mesmo se eu dissesse, ela não liga."

Yusha já sabia que Hitori não tinha uma situação familiar positiva. E ele estava contente de saber um pouco mais sobre os problemas dela. Mas ele não iria forçar mais esse assunto com Hitori naquele momento.

"Hitori, eu me importo com você."

Ela de um pequeno sorriso. E disse "Obrigada Yusha."

"Quero que te perguntar outra coisa."

"O que foi?"

"Porque você segura minha mão?"

Hitori deixou de segurar a mão dele imediatamente e ficou vermelha. Ela parou de andar. E Yusha também.

"Desculpa." Ela disse vermelha.

"Não, tudo bem." Ele disse estendendo a mão dele para ela. "Só quero saber porque você gosta de segurar minha mão."

"Eu me sinto bem…e segura. Tem algum problema?"

"Não, não tem. Pode segurar." Yusha disse ainda com sua mão estendida.

Hitori segurou de volta. E eles continuaram a caminhar.

Eles caminharam por 5 minutos, até que chegaram na estação, e entraram num ônibus.

"O que você achou da Claire?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela é forte. E parece legal. Eu gostei dela."

"Por que você não tenta ser amiga dela?"

"Você acha que eu consigo?"

"Eu te ajudo. Nós somos do mesmo time, não faltarão oportunidades para a gente se falar."

"Eu…vou tentar."

"E o que você acha dos outros?"

"Eles parecem legais. Você me ajuda a ficar amiga deles?"

"Tá bom, eu te ajudo." Yusha disse com um leve sorriso.

Eles conversaram sobre outras coisas, e o ônibus chegou na estação que eles queriam. Eles saíram do ônibus e andaram até a casa da Claire. Quando chegaram, Claire logo abriu a porta da casa dela e os recebeu. Yumi, Kenny e Ben já estavam lá. Eles estavam debaixo de um parasol, sentados numa mesa circular branca, perto da piscina no lindo jardim.

Yumi viu Yusha e Hitori. E foi logo cumprimentá-los.

"Yusha! Hitori!" Ela disse enquanto apertava a mão de Hitori e dava um beijo na bochecha de Yusha.

"Oi, Yumi."

Claire se aproximou de Yusha e disse.

"Tem uma coisa que eu não te disse ontem. Obrigada por duelar comigo." Claire disse com um sorriso enquanto o cumprimentava.

"Obrigado pelo duelo." Ele disse enquanto se lembrava que foi completamente humilhado por ela. "Tem uma coisa que quero falar com você, vem aqui." Yusha disse convidando Claire para se afastar com ele para longe de Hitori.

"O que foi?"

"Tá vendo aquela garota? Ela é a Hitori. Ela é tímida e não tem amigos. Eu queria que você se aproximasse dela. Seja amiga dela por favor." Yusha pediu com confiança e educação.

Claire olhou para Hitori. E depois de volta para Yusha. E deu um sorriso.

"Tá bom. Farei meu melhor!" Claire disse empolgada.

Claire se aproximou de Hitori.

"Oi Hitori."

"Oi." Ela disse envergonhada.

Claire estendeu sua mão.

"Tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo."

"Eu quero ser sua amiga. Aperte minha mão se você quiser ser minha amiga."

E Hitori apertou a mão de Claire.

"Você é minha hóspede, minha amiga e faz parte do nosso time. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, fale comigo. Não tenha vergonha."

"Tá bom, Claire." Hitori disse com um sorriso por ter feito mais um amigo.

Depois disso, todos eles se reuniram na mesa debaixo do parasol.

"Então, nós somos um time. E vamos participar do torneio. Yusha me disse que todos vocês estão sérios para participar do torneio. E isso é muito bom. Eu quero ajudar vocês." Claire disse empolgada. "Então vamos por partes. O torneio é com times, e cada time precisa ter no mínimo 6 membros. Mas o time pode ter até 2 membros suplentes. Mas não vamos nos focar nisso agora. O importante é que o torneio começa no dia 3 de julho. Nós temos 1 mês para se preparar. E isso é um bom tempo se tivermos foco. Eu vou assumir que todos vocês estão de férias, certo?"

Todos balançaram a cabeça para sinalizar que sim. O período de férias escolares da cidade Marineris era do início de maio até o final de julho.

"Legal. Então temos bastante tempo. A novidade do torneio esse ano é que ele será com times. Eu não sei o motivo de mudarem esse ano. Pelo o que eu pesquisei, a última vez que o torneio foi diferente de 1 contra 1 foi há 10 anos atrás, e o formato usado foi duelos Tags sem times. Mas esse ano, eles além de terem feito duelo por Tags, ele colocaram o sistema de times. E isso é incrível porque significa que vai ser mais emocionante e envolver mais estratégias e duelos." Claire disse com um grande sorriso e muito empolgada. "Vocês já leram a respeito do sistema de times e como ele exatamente funciona?"

"Eu já. Mas eu quero ver você explicando." Yumi disse.

"Certo. O sistema dessa vez funciona assim: cada time terá 6 membros. E será uma melhor de 5. Isso significa que o primeiro time a ter 3 vitórias sobre o outro será o vencedor. E todos os duelos serão Tags, ou seja, em duplas. E nos 3 primeiros duelos cada membro do time deverá participar. Então se por exemplo Yusha e eu duelarmos no primeiro duelo, e Hitori e Kenny duelarem no segundo duelo, Ben e Yumi deverão ser a dupla no terceiro duelo. E no quarto e quinto duelo, é como se voltasse ao início. Qualquer dupla poderá ser feita no quarto duelo, mas quem participou do quarto não poderá participar da dupla do quinto duelo. E também tem uma regra que diz que não poderemos fazer a dupla que quisermos nos 3 primeiros duelos, porque 3 jogadores serão fixados para participar dos 3 primeiros duelos. Então, por exemplo, se os membros fixados forem eu, Yusha e Yumi, para os 3 primeiros duelos, isso significa que nenhum de nós 3 poderá fazer uma dupla nesses primeiros 3 duelos. E a intenção dessa regra é óbvia, que é impedir que os times façam sempre as mesmas duplas, e precisem se adaptar com diferentes combinações entre os membros. Então...alguém tem alguma pergunta?"

"Quais decks usaremos?" Kenny perguntou.

"Ah, claro, os decks. Não poderemos utilizar os decks que estamos utilizando atualmente. Precisamos construí-los para terem sinergia e funcionarem dando suporte ao deck um do outro. Isso já era óbvio, né?"

"Eu já sabia disso. Esse é um dos motivos que me fez me interessar pelo torneio." Yusha disse.

Claire se virou para o lado e gritou.

"Zeta! Traz refrigerante para a gente! 6 copos!"

"Com quem você tá falando?" Yumi perguntou.

"Com o robô." Ela disse. "Eu estava falando sobre o quê?"

"Sobre os decks." Disse Yusha.

"Certo. Sobre os decks. Funciona da seguinte maneira: cada um de nós terá um deck principal, associado a cada um de nós, e nós iremos registrar esse deck quando formos fazer a inscrição no torneio. E nós teremos que montar também outros 6 decks, que poderão ser utilizados a qualquer momento por qualquer um de nós. Esses serão os decks reservas. E vocês podem estar se perguntando 'quando vamos utilizar os decks reservas?'. E a resposta é que no torneio, sempre que uma dupla perder, a dupla seguinte do time perdedor poderá utilizar os decks reservas. Isso ajuda a montar estratégias contra o time adversário e dá uma certa vantagem ao time que pode estar na pior."

"Eu não sabia disso." Disse Yusha com um leve sorriso e empolgado.

"A primeira coisa que precisamos decidir é quais serão os nossos decks principais. E precisaremos montar eles de maneira que faça sentido, que ajude e faça combos com o deck do parceiro. Para fazer isso, nós podemos ir por dois caminhos. A gente escolhe um caminho, um método de invocação por exemplo, e montamos todos os nossos decks focados em fazer esse método de invocação. Então por exemplo, todos nós fazemos decks focados em fazer Fusões. Ou monstros Energy. Ou Pendulums. E usaremos mais ou menos as mesmas cartas para dar suporte a essa estratégia."

Nesse momento, o robô de Claire chegou com uma bandeja e 6 copos com o refrigerante e gelo. Ele tinha o corpo humanóide e era metálico. Ele colocou os copos na mesa, deixou a garrafa no chão ao lado de Claire e voltou para a mansão.

"Eu sei que isso seria bem chato, mas todos os membros de um mesmo time não poderiam utilizar o mesmo deck?" Kenny perguntou.

"Ah, não, não pode. Tem uma regra que impede um deck do time de ter mais de 20 cartas iguais a um outro deck do mesmo time. Incluindo os decks reservas.

"Que bom então. Isso deixa as coisas mais interessantes." Kenny disse.

"A desvantagem dessa estratégia de se focar em uma invocação ou meio de vencer é que ela pode se tornar previsível, e um time pode conseguir se adaptar a ela e nos vencer com facilidade. E não podemos depender tanto assim dos decks reservas. Isso seria o mesmo que dizer que precisamos perder para vencer."

Claire tomou um pouco do refrigerante.

"A outra estratégia é nós utilizarmos um macroarquétipo ou algo parecido com isso. Kenny, você usa Elemental Heroes, né?"

"Sim."

"Existem outros monstros Heroes. Como Destiny Heroes, Masked Heroes, Vision Heroes, Evil Heroes e Energy Heroes. Nós podemos considerar todos eles fazendo parte do mesmo macroarquétipo 'Hero'. E cada um deles como fazendo parte do seu próprio subarquétipo. Mas as cartas podem fazer parte de um mesmo macroarquétipo por terem sinergia entre si, sem necessariamente compartilharem um mesmo nome. Esse seria o caso com meus Pendulum Magicians, Odd-eyes e Performapals. A vantagem de uma estratégia de usar macro arquétipo é que ela é mais versátil de um modo geral. E um mesmo macroarquétipo pode fazer jogadas bem diferentes. A desvantagem de uma estratégia como essa é que nós deveremos treinar mais para masterizar as combinações e entender o deck do outro. Mas se conseguirmos, tenderemos a ser mais fortes e mais versáteis com nossas jogadas, e não estaremos preso a um só caminho para fazer jogadas parecidas como no caso do primeiro método."

"Existe mais algum meio de se criar decks em times?" Yumi perguntou.

"Tem também o meio 'cada um monta o seu deck do seu jeito e a gente vê o que acontece na hora'. Esse te chama atenção?"

"Haha, não." Disse Yumi.

"Então eu não acho que tenha mais um meio inteligente para se montar os decks. E eu não estou focando nos decks reservas agora. Eles a gente pensa depois. Vamos nos focar nos decks principais. E lembrem-se que mesmo se tivéssemos os decks aqui agora, ainda teríamos que aprender a jogar com eles sozinho, depois aprender a jogar em dupla, conseguir entender o deck dos outros membros do time para entender as interações e sinergia, e ainda conseguir duelar de maneira competente na hora do torneio considerando o deck e a estratégia do adversário. Então escolher o deck é só o primeiro passo." Claire falou com um tom um pouco mais sério. Mas depois deu um sorriso. "Então, o que vocês preferem? Escolher uma invocação ou método, ou arquétipo?"

"Eu me interesso pelo caminho do arquétipo." Yusha disse.

"Eu prefiro o arquétipo também." Ben disse com um leve sorriso.

"Quais arquétipos poderíamos usar?" Yumi perguntou.

"Boa pergunta. Eu posso mostrar uma lista. Eu já mencionei dois: os Pendulums, que também são conhecidos como macroarquétipo Pendulum Smiles. E os Heroes. Alguns outros seriam… " Ela estava procurando uma lista no celular "… o macroarquétipo Junk-Warrior-Synchron-Stardust focado em Synchros. Os Numbers focados em Xyz. Os Fantasy que fazem Xyz, Synchros e Fusion. Os Science que fazem monstros Energy. Todos os monstros Cyberse que de alguma forma são suportes para Links. Os Elemental Knights que também fazem Fusion e Energy. Os Onomatopeias, que são os monstros Gagaga e Dododo e outros que fazem Xyz. Os Twilight que fazem Synchros, Xyz e Fusion. Os Nature Forces que fazem de tudo. Os Quantum que fazem Energy. Os Time que fazem Xyz. São muitas opções e a lista é longa. E muitos desses não são nem exatamente macroarquétipos, e sim arquétipos grandes e versáteis o suficiente para combarmos as jogadas. E não necessariamente a estratégia do macroarquétipo será superior a primeira que eu disse. Existem casos e casos. E depende também como montaremos nossos decks."

"Hmm, são muitas opções. Me digam, com o quê vocês gostam de jogar? Acho que assim poderemos começar a traçar um caminho." Yusha disse perguntando a todos.

"Eu gosto de jogar com um deck ofensivo. Não importa a invocação." Yumi disse

"Eu quero um que use Synchros." Disse Ben

"Eu gosto de Fusão ou monstros legais." Disse Kenny.

"Eu quero monstros com designs bonitos." Disse Hitori.

"Eu prefiro um deck que eu possa me adaptar a situação no campo." Disse Claire.

"E eu gosto de algo que controle o meu oponente e ao mesmo tempo me defenda…eu acho que escolher o deck que todos usaremos será algo mais complicado do que imaginei." Disse Yusha um pouco desapontado.

"A gente tempo tempo, e vamos dar um jeito. E nós podemos ir testando vários decks nesse tempo até o torneio." Disse Claire.

Nesse momento, o celular do Yusha vibrou. Ele resolveu dar uma olhada. Era uma mensagem. A mensagem dizia:

_Dê uma olhada na sua correspondência._  
_Seja forte e bravo. Tudo acabará bem. Siga a estrela._

"Eu recebi uma mensagem estranha. Está dizendo para eu olhar minha correspondência. E tem uma mensagem estranha embaixo dizendo para eu ser forte e bravo. Eu não sei o que é isso. Mas estou curioso."

Nesse momento, todos os outros receberam uma mensagem também. Eles olharam a mensagem, e todas elas tinham o mesmo padrão. Com o "_Dê uma olhada na sua correspondência." _e uma frase em baixo. Exceto o de Claire, que dizia "O_ seu chega depois._" na parte da correspondência.

Cada um deles leu a mensagem, mas preferiram não dizer para os outros. Eles se focaram na parte da correspondência.

"A mensagem de todos vocês segue o mesmo padrão?" Yusha perguntou.

"Sim." Yumi disse assustada. E todos os outros também estavam.

"Claire, existe a chance de estarmos sendo vigiados?" Yusha perguntou nervoso e desconfiado.

"Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu juro!" Yusha pôde ver pelo rosto dela sua expressão de medo e preocupação.

"Abre o portão para mim!" Yusha disse enquanto corria assustado para fora da casa dela. E Claire abriu o portão pelo celular.

Yusha saiu pelo portão e encontrou... nada. A rua estava normal. Sem movimento, nenhum carro, nenhuma pessoa. Yusha pensou que quem quer tenha mandado a mensagem sabia que eles estavam ali, juntos, e planejou alguma coisa. E talvez estivesse do lado de fora da casa.

Yumi veio correndo atrás dele.

"Se acalma. Eu não acho que quem mandou a mensagem está nos fazendo algum mal. Só confia...em mim."

Em seguida, ela o abraçou por trás. E eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos enquanto Yusha se acalmava.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu sei. Só confie em mim." Ela disse com um sorriso. Depois ela virou Yusha e deu um doce beijo nele.

"Tá bom. Vou confiar em você." Yusha disse.

"Está mais calmo?"

"Acho que...sim."

"Agora vem, vamos voltar para os outros." Ela disse segurando a mão dele.

Os outros estavam sentados no mesmo lugar. E calmos.

"Pronto, eu trouxe ele de volta." Yumi disse com um sorriso.

E Yusha ficou muito envergonhado por ter sido o único a reagir tão impulsivamente. E logo ele voltou a se sentar onde estava.

"Não tinha ninguém." Ele disse.

"Você parece péssimo. Beba mais refrigerante." Claire disse.

"Então o que nos resta agora é voltarmos para casa e olhar nossas correspondências e ver o que recebemos?" Kenny disse.

"É, eu acho que sim." Ben disse.

"Vamos logo para casa e ver o que recebemos." Yumi disse empolgada.

"Sim, vamos logo." Kenny disse.

"Desculpa se já vamos embora, Claire." Yumi disse.

"Me digam depois o que foi que vocês receberam." Claire disse.

Todos eles foram embora da mansão logo depois, e pegaram o ônibus de volta. Dessa vez, Yusha foi ao lado da Yumi. E Hitori estava bem com isso.

"Você parece bem. E eu estava preocupado."

"Eu estou curiosa para saber quem mandou a mensagem. O número de quem enviou é desconhecido. Essa situação é estranha e é bizarro que nós 6 tenhamos recebido uma mensagem vaga. Alguém com certeza planejou isso muito bem. Mas eu não acho que essa pessoa nos quer fazer algum mal." Yumi disse com um sorriso.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" E quando Yusha terminou de dizer isso, ele percebeu. "Qual era a mensagem em baixo do aviso da correspondência?" Ele perguntou sério para ela.

Ela riu.

"Eu não posso te dizer. Mas é uma coisa boa."

"Como assim você não pode me dizer? Essa pessoa pode ser alguém ruim."

"Eu não posso. Só confie em mim. Você pode confiar em mim?" Ela disse com um olhar um pouco triste.

"Mas você não pode me dizer nem o motivo que você não pode me contar?"

"Não. Eu não posso. Eu nunca te escondi nada da minha vida. Então se eu não posso te dizer isso agora, é porque é algo realmente importante para mim." Ela disse segurando nos ombros dele.

"Você sabe quem mandou?"

"Eu acho que faço uma ideia de quem foi. Por mais inacreditável que isso seja."

"Mas você não pode me contar?"

"Não."

"Você pode me dizer se é algo que eu tenho que ficar preocupado."

"Isso eu posso. Não fique preocupado. Não é algo ruim. É algo bom. E se foque na sua mensagem também." Ela deu um doce sorriso.

"Tá bom. Eu vou fazer isso. E vou confiar em você. Mas agora eu vou falar com a Hitori." Ele se levantou e foi até ela.

"Hitori, você pode me dizer qual foi sua mensagem?"

"Talvez…"

"Se você não quiser me falar, não tem problema."

"Ela dizia para eu confiar mais em mim mesma. Em resumo foi isso."

Yusha sentiu que poderia ter mais algo além disso. Mas ele não quis forçar tirar mais informação da Hitori. Ele voltou para o lado da Yumi depois disso.

Eles chegaram na estação, e depois se separaram, e foram para suas casa o quanto antes para ver o que tinham recebido.

Yusha chegou em casa e deu uma olhada na sua correspondência. A correspondência era uma pequena caixa de metal que toda casa tinha perto do portão da rua, e que qualquer item relativamente pequeno poderia ser depositado. Ele colocou o braço dele na correspondência e encontrou uma pequena caixa embrulhada com papel de presente. O papel era listrado de vermelho e branco. A caixa não tinha informação nenhuma. Só era uma caixa embrulhada num papel de presente. Yusha pegou a caixa e foi direto correndo para o seu quarto. E rasgou o papel o quanto antes para saber o que tinha lá dentro.

E ele encontrou… cartas de Monstros de Duelo.

Haviam dois montes de cartas bem grandes cuidadosamente separados e fixados em dois suportes de plástico. Deviam haver mais de 100 cartas em cada um dos dois montes, que deviam juntos somar mais de 200 cartas. Não havia mais nada além disso dentro daquela pequena caixa embrulhada com papel de presente.

Yusha tirou a primeira carta do monte da esquerda. E ele viu um monstro. Era um monstro Energy. E em seguida ele pronunciou o inicio do seu nome.

"_Cosmic Knight…_"

Ele pegou o monte de cartas. E todas elas eram 3 cópias de cada carta do arquétipo Cosmic Knight.

Ele percebeu que esses monstros eram baseados em cada planeta do sistema solar. E haviam cartas mágicas e armadilhas referentes a esses planetas. Ele gostou dos efeitos e do deck.

Ele pegou o segundo monte de cartas. Ele viu que essas cartas do segundo monte não eram suporte ao arquétipo Cosmic Knight. E sim ao arquétipo Cosmic. Que ele julgou ser um macroarquétipo. As cartas variavam muito, com monstros Energy, Xyz, mágicas e armadilhas referenciando outras cartas Cosmic. Ele ainda estava confuso. Mas não estava mais preocupado. Afinal, quem quer que tenha mandado aquilo para ele e o resto do time não poderia querer o mal deles.

Ele pegou o celular, e resolveu falar com os outros pelo grupo que sempre usavam.

**Yusha**: Alguém mais recebeu cartas?  
**Yumi**: Sim!  
**Kenny**: Eu gostei das cartas  
**Ben**: Eu gostei muito dessas cartas. Eu quero testar o deck.  
**Hitori**: Eu recebi as cartas, e elas são lindas.  
**Claire**: As minhas cartas chegaram agora pouco.

Yusha perguntou depois se todas as cartas que eles receberam eram do arquétipo Cosmic. E todos eles confirmaram.. Claire depois disse para eles irem na casa dela no dia seguinte, e mandou eles levarem mudas de roupas para dormirem lá caso fosse necessário.

* * *

_Quinta, 3 de junho de 2556. Marte, Cidade Marineris.  
_

_**Em alguma rua da Cidade Marineris**_

Yusha andava apressado até a casa da Hitori. Ele chegou lá, e ela já estava o esperando na porta de casa. Ela correu em direção a ele, e mostrou uma de suas cartas novas.

"Olha minha carta nova." Ela disse com um lindo sorriso mostrando sua carta para Yusha.

"Cosmic Star Canis Majoris?" Yusha disse. Era um monstro fusão de nível 12. A arte da carta era uma linda fada com traços vermelhos, com uma intensa aura vermelha, que parecia bem poderosa, com uma estrela gigante vermelha no fundo que Yusha julgou ser uma representação de VY Canis Majoris.

"Meus monstros são estrelas." Hitori disse com um sorriso.

"Que incrível. Você está levando roupas para trocar?"

"Sim!"

"Sua mãe sabe que você vai dormir fora?"

"Eu fiz minha parte, e contei pra ela. Mesmo que ela não ligue."

"Certo. Vamos." Yusha disse enquanto segurava a mão dela.

Eles chegaram na casa da Claire. E todos já estavam lá. Eles se sentaram como no dia anterior. Cada um com seus decks novos em mãos.

"Primeiro, eu sei que cada um de vocês recebeu uma mensagem estranha. E vocês tem seus motivos para não contar o que era. E eu não vou perguntar qual mensagem vocês receberam." E nesse momento, todos ficaram com um olhar de culpa e surpresos, exceto Yumi. "Segundo, a pessoa que nos mandou esses decks, quem quer que seja, está nos dizendo várias coisas. Ela está nos dando força, nos dizendo qual deck devemos utilizar no torneio. Nos incentivando a continuar juntos. E ainda nos mandando uma mensagem para nos apoiar de alguma forma. Eu não vejo como alguém que faz isso quer nos fazer algum mal. Então por enquanto, eu estou feliz que essa pessoa nos tenha ajudado de alguma forma. Enfim, vamos mostrar os decks que recebemos. Quem quer começar?"

"Eu quero começar." Disse Hitori um pouco animada, dessa vez sem estar tímida.

"Tá bom Hitori. Você começa." Yusha disse com um sorriso.

"Meus monstros são as Cosmic Stars. Elas são estrelas, e elas fazem fusão." Ela disse enquanto mostrava o monstro de antes para os outros segurando a carta com seus dois dedos. Em seguida ela mostrou outra carta, uma mágica chamada Cosmic Stars Fusion.

"Eu vou agora!" Disse Kenny. "Minhas cartas são os Cosmic Galaxies. Eles fazem Xyz. Eu nunca usei Xyzs, mas eu gostei deles. E eles são galáxias." Kenny mostrou o Xyz Cosmic Galaxy Milkway para os outros empolgado. O monstro parecia um grande guerreiro completamente coberto por armadura brilhante, com uma imagem da Via Láctea no fundo.

"Minhas cartas são as Cosmic Ladies. Elas são baseadas nos planetas. Elas fazem invocação Energy." Yumi disse. E mostrou Cosmic Lady Mars para os outros. O monstro era uma linda cavalheira de cabelo vermelho e longo, com uma armadura muito vermelha e bem arredondada em todas as suas pontas, o que dava um aspecto futurista e sofisticado. Ela segurava uma espada metálica. No fundo da carta estava o planeta Marte em sua aparência original, como um planeta vermelho. Já que a terraformação de Marte havia mudado sua cor para uma mistura de verde e azul.

"Eu quero mostrar meus monstros também." Yusha disse. "São os Cosmic Knights. Eles fazem Energys." Yusha mostrou seu Cosmic Knight Mars para os outros. O monstro era muito parecido com o monstro da Yumi. Com o mesmo tipo de armadura também vermelha. A diferença era que o monstro era um jovem cavalheiro, com uma espada na mão direita e que portava um escudo no braço esquerdo. O escudo era vermelho, e tinha a imagem original de Marte gravado nele. No fundo, estava Marte na aparência original como na carta da Yumi.

"Os seus monstros são baseados nos planetas também?" Yumi perguntou.

"Parece que sim." Yusha respondeu. E Yumi gostou que os decks deles tinham alguma conexão.

"Eu também quero mostrar meus dragões." Ben disse. "Aqui. Cosmic Dragons. Eles fazem synchros. E eles são fortes." Ben disse orgulhoso das cartas dele. Ele mostrou um dos seus monstros que era o Synchro Shining-Eyes Cosmic Dragon. O monstro era um grande dragão de cor branca com uma aura misturada com as cores azul e roxa, com 4 asas, e olhos brilhando numa intensa luz branca.

"E no que eles são baseados?" Yusha perguntou.

"Eu pesquisei e eles são baseados em cometas." Ben disse um pouco feliz.

Yusha percebeu a similaridade do dragão da carta com um cometa. E viu um cometa no fundo da carta.

"E você Claire?" Yusha perguntou.

"São Pendulums. São os Cosmic Magicians. Eles são baseados nos conceitos fundamentais da cosmologia e das leis universais." Claire mostrou dois monstros. Cosmic Magician Space e Comic Magician Time. De escalas 0 e 13 respectivamente. Cosmic Magician Space era azul, carregava um cajado, e era rodeado por uma intensa aura azul. No fundo da carta estava uma visão do espaço sideral. Comic Magician Time era vermelho, e era rodeado por uma intensa aura vermelha. Ele possuía uma espada feita de energia, e um escudo de energia que parecia um relógio. No fundo da carta havia um relógio similar ao que ele usava como escudo.

"Então todo mundo gostou das cartas que ganharam dessa misteriosa pessoa generosa?" Yusha perguntou.

Todos disseram que sim.

"Claire, você acha que utilizar essas cartas vai funcionar?"

"Sim, eu acho que vai funcionar muito bem. Nós podemos ir por essa estratégia. Agora só temos que aprender a usar cada deck." Claire disse.

"Certo. E eu tenho mais uma pergunta. Quantos decks vocês receberam?"

"Só um. Acho que foi assim para todo mundo." Yumi disse.

"Eu recebi dois. O primeiro que eu recebi foram as cartas dos Cosmic Knight. Mas o segundo eram os suportes das cartas Cosmic. Ou seja, cartas que todos nós iremos utilizar." Yusha disse pegando o monte de mais de 100 cartas e colocando na mesa. Os outros pegaram algumas delas e estavam dando uma olhada.

"E eu pesquisei sobre essas cartas. Elas foram criadas no meio do século 23 em comemoração aos 200 anos da primeira colônia espacial. Essas cartas hoje em dia são raras. Então seria bom tomarmos cuidado e não perdê-las. E eu me sentiria mais seguro se tivéssemos um meio de comprar mais delas caso aconteça qualquer coisa. Elas são mais caras que cartas comuns. Mas ainda é incrível que essa pessoa que nos deu essas cartas tenha acesso a todas elas e ainda por cima em várias cópias." Yusha disse.

"Sim, é. Mas eu não vou reclamar. Eu queria conhecer essa pessoa e agradecer a ela." Yumi disse.

"Eu queria propor uma coisa. Pode parecer idiota. Mas eu queria dizer mesmo assim." Yusha disse.

"O que é?" Yumi perguntou.

"Nós vamos utilizar essas cartas. E todas elas são Cosmic, certo?"

"Sim."

"Então quando a gente for registrar o nosso time, podemos ser o Time Cosmic?" Yusha disse pensativo.

"Parece legal. Eu gostei como soa e combina com nossos decks." Yumi disse com um sorriso.

"Time Cosmic? Não é ruim, e combina com os decks." Ben disse.

"Eu gostei desse nome. E não é incomum o time ter o nome do deck compartilhado ou algo tipo isso." Disse Claire animada.

"Então seremos o Time Cosmic."

* * *

_**Em algum momento do passado em algum lugar do cosmos**_

Tudo era escuro. Não havia nada.

Mas surgiu uma mesa. Em seguida um tabuleiro de xadrez em cima dela. E depois um garoto ao lado da mesa sentado numa cadeira.

O garoto tinha cabelo preto, que eram caídos e formavam uma franja. Seus olhos eram um profundo negro. Ele vestia uma roupa que era um terno com uma gravata, uma calça social, e sapatos. A roupa toda dele era preta. E sua pele era muito pálida.

Do outro lado, flutuando em direção ao garoto estava uma linda garota. Ela tinha um longo cabelo liso e azul claro brilhante. E sua pele também brilhava. Ela vestia uma roupa muito leve de cor azul clara. Seus olhos eram um profundo e lindo azul ela flutuava, a roupa se mexia.

O nome do garoto era Caos. E o nome da garota era Cosmos.

"Coooosmooooos. Vamos jogar mais uma vez!" O garoto chamou por ela.

Cosmos flutuava em direção a ele com uma expressão séria e irritada.

"Vamos jogar então! Eu já conheço seus truques, e esse será meu ponto de virada. Eu não vou deixar você ganhar dessa vez." Ela disse confiante,séria e sem alterar o tom de voz.

"Certo, certo. Sente-se Cosmos. Você parece cansada. Mas eu gostei dessa sua aparência dessa vez. E eu também não estou nada mal." Caos disse mostrando seu grande sorriso malicioso.

Cosmos chegou na mesa e uma cadeira apareceu. Ela se sentou.

As peças brancas do xadrez estavam viradas para Cosmos, e as pretas para Caos.

Cosmos encostou no rei branco. E Caos encostou no rei preto. Nesse momento, uma luz saiu do tabuleiro e voou para cima rapidamente. O lugar que eles estavam de repente deixou de ser totalmente escuro e ficou totalmente branco. A luz que saiu do tabuleiro se tornou uma grande mensagem no céu agora branco.

A mensagem dizia

_"E assim começa mais um__a __Guerra Cósmica__!"  
_  
"Olha que incrível Cosmos. Mais uma Guerra Cósmica vai começar." Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso, falsamente surpreso, animado e batendo palmas.

_"__Civilização: Human__a__"_

"É a vez dos humanos Cosmos. Eu lembro que você gostava deles. Será que você vai conseguir salvá-los dessa vez?"

Cosmos não estava mais sentada. Ela estava em pé, séria e olhando para cima.

_"__Método de jogo escolhido: Monstros de Duelo"_

"Então dessa vez é um joguinho de cartas? Eles vão usar um joguinho de cartas para decidir o destino deles? Isso é absolutamente insano! Adorei! Hahaha!"

_"__Hora de decidir as regras"_

"Caos! O limite de manifestação dessa vez é 1! Cada escolhido tem 3 vidas! As outras opções serão mantidas no padrão. Essa à minha condição." Cosmos disse séria para ele.

"Ok, ok,tanto faz. Pode ser isso aí. Eu sempre dou um jeito mesmo. É até mais excitante te destruir quando você mesma decidiu as regras do início." Caos fez o sorriso de sempre.

_"__As regras do jogo foram decididas__"  
__"__Agora começa a fase 1__"  
__"__O período de escolha dos representantes se inicia. Duração: 300 dias__"_

"Caos! Você não vai vencer. Eu vou te esmagar! Nenhum truque seu vai funcionar em mim dessa vez!" Cosmos disse com muito ódio e força.

"Hahaha! Eu gosto de você assim Cosmos! Continua!" Ele disse se inclinando para ela.

"Você será derrotado, idiota. Eu vou tirar todas as suas chances de vitória, e vou vencer todas a partir desse ponto. E você vai desistir de continuar com esses jogos idiotas. Afinal, eu sou Cosmos, e você é só o insignificante Caos que não serve para nada."

Ouvir isso irritou Caos e ele ficou sério. E nesse momento, o lugar que estavam começou a rachar aos poucos.

"Se eu não sirvo para nada, porque eu ainda estou aqui?" Ele disse sério.

"Nem você sabe. Nem eu sei. Você é apenas patético e vai perder miseravelmente." Ela disse muito séria.

Caos levantou a mesa a sua frente com apenas o dedo indicador e arremessou em Cosmos. Cosmos não precisou fazer nenhum movimento, e a mesa se desmaterializou.

Em seguida Cosmos lançou uma rajada em Caos, que destruiu completamente sua cabeça até o último átomo. A cabeça de Caos se reconstruiu novamente logo depois. E ele estava sério.

O lugar estava rachando mais ainda. E tudo começou a tremer.

Caos iria tentar alguma coisa em Cosmos, e Cosmos iria fazer o mesmo.

Mas logo depois, o lugar que estavam simplesmente deixou de existir.


End file.
